Pelangi Biru
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: [COMPLETE] Tidak ada yang salah dari sebuah pelangi. Hanya warna birunya yang mengganggu, sama seperti eksistensiku di dunia ini. ・ *Matatagi centric* ・ /Rape & underage sex/
1. Prologue

「 "_Human and sex are my best survival tools_."

—Allen Klein 」

.

.

.

* * *

**Prologue. **

Aku tidak menangis.

Bahkan ketika mereka menghujamku berkali-kali aku tidak sudi mengeluarkan air mata. Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk selalu bertahan bagaimanapun caranya. Bagaimanapun sakitnya.

Aku tidak pernah menghitung lagi sudah berapa kali—berapa lama sudah melakukannya, membiarkan tubuhku digerayangi tanpa ada satupun privasi yang tersisa. Bahkan aku tidak sudi mengingat siapa saja yang sudah berhasil menembusnya.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Tapi aku tetap tidak mau menangis.

Karena ini jalan yang kupilih agar aku tetap hidup bahkan menghidupi. Di usiaku yang belum genap empat belas, aku bahkan sudah diberi beban yang belum selayaknya kutanggung. Jujur, aku tersiksa. Aku mengutuk takdir.

_Aku menyalahkan yang Kuasa._

"Ahnn… Hayato, enak sekali… aku ingin masuk lebih dalam."

Ujung bibirku dipaksa naik saat nama kecilku disebut. Selama ini hanya keluarga dekat yang memanggilku begitu, bahkan untuk memanggil nama keluargaku saja teman-temanku masih ragu.

Aku tidak paham apa yang salah sampai-sampai aku selalu merasa tersingkir—seakan sendirian tanpa siapapun peduli. Padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun yang merugikan mereka. Aku hanya tidak memiliki ayah, kebebasan, juga uang selayaknya anak-anak sebaya.

"Lakukan saja," jawabku tercekat, berharap apa yang sedang dilakukan pria berumur yang menemaniku berhasil melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini, hari kemarin, dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Mendistraksiku dari kenyataan hidup yang menyebalkan.

"Chh—" aku menggigit bibir. Mencicipi darahku sendiri saat merasakan adanya benda asing memaksa masuk. Menggesek bagian dalam tubuhku terus menerus sampai berhasil memuntahkan lendir kental yang seakan tak kunjung puas memenuhi perutku.

Sementara dalam hati aku mencoba tertawa. Mengelabui pemikiranku sendiri kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa semua akan berakhir sesuai rencana.

Sampai di titik aku bertemu air mata.

* * *

**Pelangi Biru**  
(because money says it…)

**Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy **(c) Level-5  
**A/N**: Ditulis oleh author apa adanya tanpa memperhatikan diksi dan atribut literasi lainnya.

**Warning: **Matatagi centric, placed before FFIV2 senbatsu.  
_Self hurt _| _Depression _|_ Drugs _|_ Abuse _|_ Twist_ |_ Rape and underage sex_.

**You've been warned!**

.  
by **St. Chimaira **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Masih merasa dunia ini indah? Coba pikir lagi.

Suatu saat kau akan mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku, terperosok dalam dunia orang dewasa yang kekal dan mustahil keluar bagaimanapun hebatnya kau meronta. Bedanya, aku terlalu dini terperangkap di dalamnya.

Aku mengutuk semuanya namun tetap kujalani. Aku menyalahkan semuanya namun tetap menghayati. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, aku bukan seorang masokis.

Namaku Matatagi hayato. Dilihat dari manapun aku hanyalah anak laki-laki dengan fisik seadanya. Kemampuan otakku juga tidak luar biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa pada diriku, kecuali ketrampilan untuk bisa berlari dengan cepat. Menyadari talenta ini, kuputuskan mengikuti klub atletik di sekolahku yang sekarang, SMP Kaiou.

Benar, aku masih duduk di bangku menengah. Tapi lihatlah, di sini tempatku sekarang—menjadi objek kegiatan malam bersama pria-pria paruh baya dengan apa yang mereka sebut 'bermain' dan konotasi hal yang 'menyenangkan'. Aku bahkan sudah tenggelam di dalam pekerjaan ini sebelum memasuki masa adolensi. Bagiku selama mereka bisa mengeluarkan lembaran berharga dari dalam dompet mereka aku tidak keberatan melakukannya.

Kau boleh mengataiku pelacur atau apa saja. Tapi ini cara tercepat mengoleksi uang demi ibuku yang sakit-sakitan dan hampir setiap minggu harus dirawat karena kelelahan bekerja juga demi dua adik yang sangat kusayangi—yang harus tetap hidup karena sudah terlanjur terlahir ke dunia.

Kalau tidak ingat masih memiliki mereka, aku pasti sudah lama ingin mati.

Walau sudah cukup lama terjebak sehingga aku sudah tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan apa yang kuperbuat, bukan berarti aku menikmatinya. Bahkan sudah lama aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri. Pada ketidakberdayaanku yang akhirnya tetap membiarkan mereka mengacak-acak dan menginvasi bagian tubuhku yang paling pribadi. Lebih tepatnya—aku sudah tidak peduli.

"Ini untuk hari ini…"

Kuterima lembar puluh ribuan mata uang yen yang menjadi tarifku selama ini. Menurutmu mahal? Tapi mereka tidak menghiraukannya. Aku memberikan sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada beberapa helai tipis di tanganku, bahkan menurutku ini terlalu murah.

"—aku puas denganmu, akan kuhubungi lagi dalam waktu dekat." ucapnya dengan tatapan lapar dan haus nafsu. Aku ingin meludah tepat di wajahnya yang sudah mengoleksi banyak keriput.

Dengan inisiatif, kuraih mulut bau amis yang sedari tadi melumat permukaan kulitku. Sesuai dugaanku dia memang babi brengsek, kemaluannya kembali tegang hanya karena aku memberikan sentuhan kecil di area selangkangannya.

"Ahh, paman, sayang sekali hari ini harus berakhir. Padahal aku masih ingin bermain…" ucapku menggodanya. Kami berdua sama-sama tersenyum seakan bertukar telepati penuh arti. Baginya klimaks dan bagiku uang.

"Anak brengsek, kau yang membuatku begini…" dia menjumput suraiku untuk kesekian kalinya di hari yang sama, mengantar ujung bibirku lagi ke pucuk kemaluannya. Menyuruhku melahap semuanya hingga dia puas. Lalu memasukiku lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Hingga lembaran yang ada di tanganku bertambah dua kali lipat.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kak Hayatooo!"

Panggilan itu berhasil menuang setetes emosi pada air mukaku. Kuterbitkan senyum lepas pada makhluk kecil yang sekarang melompat—memelukku.

"Hayoo, Shun! Kenapa masih di luar? Sudah buat PR?" walau pekerjaan rumah seorang murid SD tingkat awal sangat menyenangkan, aku tetap harus memastikan mereka menyelesaikan semuanya. Senyumku semakin mengembang saat adik bungsuku mengangguk.

"Kak Yuuta membantuku. Semua sudah selesai!"

Kuacak sedikit rambutnya yang model serta warnanya sangat mirip sepertiku, sampai rasanya aku hampir lupa rasa sakit yang seharusnya masih bercokol di daerah pinggang ke bawah. Setidaknya masih ada secercah kebahagiaan dalam hidupku.

"Mana Yuuta? Kakak bawa makanan nih, kalian sudah makan belum?"

"Horeeee!" bola matanya berbinar melihat bungkusan yang sekarang kusodorkan. Wanginya membuat Shun hampir meneteskan air liur di sudut bibir, aku tertawa gemas.

Ada rintik hujan makin lebat menerpa kulit. Karena cuaca mulai tidak bersahabat, secepatnya kami memasuki mansion kecil di lantai dua yang tidak lebih dari tiga puluh meter persegi namun sangat cukup untuk ditempati oleh kami berempat. Meskipun ibu sekarang masih berada di rumah sakit, mansion itu tetap tidak terasa luas.

Seusai menata piring plastik di atas meja kayu usang beralaskan tatami lama, kami membagi makanan seadanya yang baru kubawa.

"Ayo yuuta, Shun, katupkan tangan kalian. Pejamkan mata dan ucapkan terima kasih."

Mereka melakukan apa yang kusuruh.

Ironisnya, sekalipun aku mengajari mereka untuk memanjatkan doa, aku pribadi sudah tidak percaya padaNya. Semenjak menapak di jalan hidup yang terkutuk, semakin lama aku terseret menjauh dari sosok Tuhan.

Lagipula selama ini Dia juga tidak pernah mendengarkanku seperti halnya orang lain, sehingga aku tidak akan berharap lagi padaNya.

Seandainya hanya ada satu doa yang kupanjatkan pun, aku ingin Dia mendengarkan doa adik-adikku supaya mereka tidak merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku kini.

Melewati jendela, kulihat hujan di luar yang sempat menghujam tanah perlahan mereda. Menyisakan pemandangan cantik yang disebut pelangi; Spektrum tujuh warna yang selalu melengkapi dan tidak pernah dirajut terpisah.

Aku tidak menyukai pelangi yang mengejekku seakan segala bentuk kehidupan adalah adil dan seimbang. Kuberitahu hanya padamu, tidak ada yang adil di dunia ini. **Takdir hanyalah sebuah omong kosong.** Segala yang terjadi dalam hidupmu tidak pernah direncanakan, kau harus mengatur segalanya dalam dirimu sendiri. Dan kalau sudah berhasil, artinya kau telah sukses besar menginjak-injak manusia lainnya dalam pencapaian konsep keadilanmu.

Maaf kalau paradigmaku membuatmu kesal. Tapi selama masih bernapas di atas bumi, itu kenyataan yang harus kau hadapi.

Sekali lagi irisku menyapu senja dengan pelangi yang masih bertahta jauh di atas langit, memandangnya muak. Ini hanya pendapatku, tapi warna biru merusak segalanya di sana.

Ya,

Bagiku sebuah pelangi akan tampak sempurna tanpa warna biru.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 1: World Monochrome

**PLEASE NOTICE: Entire plot of 'Pelangi Biru' until it's ending is not engineering.  
If there are similarities groove, then you realize that plagiarism has occurred. Thank you. :)**

* * *

「 _The big difference sex for money and sex for free is that sex for money usually cost a lot less."_

—Brendan Behan 」

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 01 : ****_WorldMonochrome_**

* * *

Aku terbangun dini hari seperti biasa. Meski mendapati jadwal sekolah siang, aku terbiasa mengurus adik-adikku dan bekerja terlebih dahulu sebelum tiba saatnya menuntut ilmu.

Pekerjaan yang tentunya lebih normal karena aku hanya melayani manusia-manusia bedebah itu lebih banyak di akhir pekan. Sementara di hari-hari biasa, peruntunganku berlabuh pada tugas menjaga sebuah kasir di mini market dua puluh empat jam tidak jauh dari rumah.

Sekolahku tidak mengijinkan muridnya untuk bekerja, sehingga aku harus sangat berhati-hati dalam melakukannya. Untunglah tidak ada murid-murid sekelas yang tinggal di sekitar rumahku.

"Shun, Yuuta, kakak pergi dulu! Kalian jangan lupa sarapan, jangan terlambat ke sekolah!"

Aku baru hendak berangkat bekerja saat ada seorang pria tinggi berkacamata hitam dengan jas rapi berdiri di bawah tangga, menghalangi langkahku.

Menepis rasa gelisah, kupaksakan diri supaya tetap menuruni papan kayu, memperkuat pegangan pada syal yang membungkus leherku. Kuharap ini bukan awal dari hari yang buruk.

"Anda yang bernama Hayato?" sejenak kuamati figur itu dengan tatapan curiga sebelum mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban nonverbal.

"—saya diminta untuk menjemput anda." imbuhnya lagi.

"Maaf, saya harus bekerja," tolakku sesopan mungkin sambil tidak lupa tersenyum. Palsu, tentu saja.

"Ah, bagaimana ya…" dia terlihat kebingungan. Beberapa kali ujung jarinya menggurat anak rambut seraya memerhatikan telepon genggam di tangannya, membaca sesuatu di sana, "Saya hanya diperintah seperti itu, apa tidak bisa—"

"Maaf kalau harus mengulang," potongku cepat, "Tapi saya harus bekerja. Kalau tidak pergi sekarang akan terlambat." aku memberikan kode singkat agar dia membiarkanku lewat, namun sepertinya tidak semudah itu karena dia semakin gencar memaksa.

"Maaf, saya tetap harus membawa anda." dia mencengkeram lengan bagian atasku, berharap dapat menyeretku ke dalam mobil hitam mahal yang terparkir di belakangnya. Aku menggeliat panik.

"LEPAS!"

"Kakak!?"

Kami berdua—aku dan pria itu berhenti bertikai sejenak. Kulihat Yuuta dari atas tangga melihatku dengan cemas, "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi penasaran.

Aku menepis tangan pria tadi lalu mengendurkan cekikan syal di leherku, memberikan gelak menenangkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kakak baru mau berangkat. Kalian juga, ayo siap-siap!"

Melihat Yuuta menurut dan masuk ke dalam rumah, aku sedikit lega. Aku tidak bisa menyeret adik-adikku ke dalam bahaya, apapun taruhannya. Kualihkan pandanganku kembali pada pria berkacamata tadi seraya memberikan tatapan tajam, "—dengar, saya sudah tidak ada waktu dan saya harap siapapun yang menyuruh anda mau mengerti."

Aku meninggalkannya berlari menuju mini market tujuan, yang kedatanganku untungnya tidak sampai terlambat. Kukenakan celemek putih seragam kerjaku kemudian mulai melayani para pelanggan. _Shift_ pagi memang cukup menyenangkan karena tidak begitu banyak orang yang datang.

Selama beberapa jam bekerja, aku baru menyadari kalau pria yang membawa mobil tadi ternyata terus mengawasi dari luar. Serius, aku mulai ketakutan. Rasanya seperti ada penguntit misterius yang bisa menculik dan membunuhmu kapan saja.

Sepanjang bekerja, aku aku dihantui rasa cemas. Bahkan bosku yang sudah tua dan memiliki badan besar serta perut tambun berkali-kali menegurku. Menyebalkan.

Saat jam kerjaku habis, aku melesat ke gudang belakang untuk berganti dengan seragam sekolah—membungkus pakaian sebelumnya di dalam plastik kecil kemudian menyelipkannya di dalam tas. Untuk mencegah kecurigaan para guru, biasanya bungkusan itu akan kutaruh di dalam loker bersama dengan sepatu.

"Hayato,"

Kuputar badanku cepat. Kulihat atasanku sudah berdiri di belakang dengan membawa amplop putih, "Y-ya, S_ir_?"

Walau sedikit banyak aku merasa aman, kenapa juga dia tidak menungguku hingga selesai. Mengagetkan saja.

"Ini gajimu bulan kemarin."

"Terima kasih, S_ir_." sambutku bersemangat. Tapi sesaat sebelum aku meraih benda di tangannya, dia menariknya kembali. Aku memandangnya dengan heran bercampur kesal, apa maksudnya?!

"Hayato, aku berpikir untuk menaikkan gajimu, kira-kira bagaimana?"

Pupil mataku melebar mendengarnya. Penghasilanku per bulan menjaga mini market memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi lebih dari cukup untuk makan sederhana sehari-hari sebanyak dua kali. Seandainya bisa mendapatkan lebih, kuanggap aku sedang beruntung.

"Benarkah, _Sir_?"

Aku tidak berpikir akan berbahaya saat dia mendekatiku, dan aku menyesal. Sekarang tangannya menyentuh bagian depan celanaku, hendak menyusupkan jarinya di dalam sana.

"Tapi…" ada napas memburu di depan wajahku, "Aku ingin kau melakukan pekerjaan lebih…"

Aku yang terkejut berusaha menghindar, tapi dia berhasil memojokkanku. Punggungku mengimpit dinding dingin dan keras, tidak ada jalan keluar.

Tubuhku mencoba memberontak saat dia mulai melucuti seragam yang kupakai dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Kulitnya yang kasar membelai dan menyentuh semuanya di sana, aku menjerit tertahan; TOLONG!

…tolong?

_Kenapa?_

Dia menjanjikanku uang sementara yang dia inginkan hanya menyalurkan hasratnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kali ini aku meminta tolong. Apa sebenarnya selama ini nuraniku belum benar-benar mati?

Aku tidak ingat bagaimana lagi kronologisnya karena sibuk menutup mata, tapi sentuhan menjijikkan di permukaan kulitku mendadak lenyap. Saat kelopaknya kubuka, kulihat pria dengan jas hitam tadi sudah merobohkan bosku—tidak, mantan bosku yang kini terkapar tak berdaya di lantai.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya prihatin.

Kugelengkan kepalaku yang sekarang terbenam di dalam tanganku sendiri. Kakiku seakan tidak bisa menumpu berat badanku lagi sehingga aku roboh. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan sekolah, aku hanya ingin pulang secepat mungkin.

Sialnya pria itu masih bersikeras meyakinkanku untuk mengikutinya. Entah siapa yang menyuruhnya, tapi kulihat dia tampak cemas jika kembali begitu saja tanpa hasil. Sebagai rasa terima kasih akhirnya kuturuti kemauannya.

Aku meminta waktu menenangkan diri. Selama itu pula aku memperbaiki penampilan dan kancing seragamku. Kuambil amplop putih yang memang menjadi hak-ku lalu meninggalkan_ kombini _terkutuk itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

* * *

.

.

.

Rasa jijik yang sempat menyelimuti berganti cepat dengan kagum. Mobil yang membawaku memiliki kursi penumpang yang luas, kursinya empuk dan nyaman. Tapi setelah melewati sekitar satu setengah jam perjalanan, aku mulai terserang rasa tidak nyaman. Terutama saat menerawang ke luar jendela dan melihat posisiku yang sekarang sepertinya sudah jauh di luar kota. Selama itu pula aku hanya memegang erat tas sekolahku dan bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Tidak tahan aku beranjak lalu mengetuk kaca pembatas yang menghalangi, "Ini… di mana?"

"Sebentar lagi anda akan tahu." katanya seakan jawaban itu bisa menenangkanku.

Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah gedung mewah, sepertinya sebuah gedung kantor elit. Aku tercengang lagi saat diminta untuk masuk lalu menunggu di sebuah lobi dengan pemandangan interior yang sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Salah seorang resepsionis cantik dengan dandanan menor menawarkanku segelas minuman hangat yang tidak kutolak. Aku memang perlu cairan manis untuk membuatku lega setelah melewati insiden pagi yang tak terduga.

Kuambil cangkir berwarna biru terang dari meja, meniup permukaannya yang mengepul.

"Aku benci warna biru."

Tersenyum, kusesap isinya yang rasanya sangat nikmat. Cangkir itu langsung kosong di bawah hitungan menit, mengalirkan isinya yang hangat ke sekujur tubuhku.

"Tuan Matatagi Hayato." wanita tadi memanggilku, "Silakan masuk. Lewat _lift_ ini menuju lantai tiga, nanti akan ada yang akan menjemput."

Dengan gugup kakiku melangkah sesuai instruksi. Bohong kalau kubilang aku tidak takut. Dadaku berdebar semakin kencang saat cahaya di angka _lift_ yang kutuju mulai meredup dan pintunya terbuka. Di depanku, pria berkacamata hitam yang membawaku ternyata sudah menunggu.

"Silakan, sebelah sini…" dia menuntunku. Aku menjaga jarak, berjalan perlahan di belakang punggungnya dengan antisipasi. Tampaknya dia mengerti sehingga menyesuaikan langkahnya denganku.

"Kalau boleh tahu… ini... tempat apa…?

"Saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya dengan bahasa sederhana. Tapi tempat ini hanyalah sebuah bursa perdagangan valuta asing biasa. Di sini para petinggi melakukan negosiasi untuk memutar uang dalam skala besar."

"Oh…"

Aku menelengkan kepala tanda tidak mengerti. Tapi satu kata—uang—cukup membuatku paham kalau sekarang aku sedang berada di sebuah gedung perusahaan besar. Masalahnya, untuk apa aku dibawa kemari?

"Silakan, Tuan."

Sangat tidak nyaman jika kau diperlakukan terlalu formal tapi tidak paham apa yang terjadi sementara kau dalam posisi tidak bisa berkelit. Mengirup napas panjang, aku memberanikan diri memasuki ruangan tersebut, melihat tiga sosok berumur sedang duduk di sofa sedang asik merokok sambil membongkar dokumen. Aku semakin tidak nyaman saat mereka tersenyum aneh, ditambah bisik-bisik tatkala melihatku.

"Selamat datang, Hayato."

Pandanganku beralih dari orang-orang klimis di sofa pada figur yang duduk di balik meja kerja, dengan jas hijau gelap dan rambut tipis yang tersisir rapi ke belakang. Aku mengenalnya sebagai orang yang pernah tidur beberapa kali denganku.

Bukan mauku juga untuk mengingatnya, tapi karena pria tua di depanku merupakan salah satu yang paling sering mengajakku, mau tidak mau aku harus sedikit mengenalnya, hitung-hitung untuk kepentingan diriku sendiri.

Mataku menyapu _tag _di atas mejanya yang mempertontonkan jabatannya sebagai pimpinan produksi perusahaan—seorang manajer eksekutif. Ternyata dia orang dengan kedudukan yang cukup penting, pantas saja bisa sering memesanku tanpa peduli dengan tarif yang kuminta.

Aku mengembangkan gelak manis yang biasa memikat para pelanggan, sebut saja senyum bisnis, "Terima kasih sambutannya. Tapi… kalau boleh tahu, kenapa saya dibawa kemari?"

"Kami hanya berpikir kalau kau tertarik untuk bekerja sama." selarik kalimat itu membuatku mengerutkan alis.

Bekerja sama? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti soal pertukaran mata uang seperti yang sudah dijelaskan pengemudi berkacamata tadi. Lagipula aku masih sangat muda, jauh dari usia tepat untuk memegang saham.

"Saya tetap tidak mengerti."

Salah satu pria yang duduk di sofa bangkit dan mendekatkan diri ke arahku. Kupertahankan posisi agar tidak merasa terintimidasi—walau kenyataannya, mereka sudah berhasil melakukannya.

"Begini, kami ingin kau hadir untuk membantu kami."

"Membantu?" aku merepetisi bagian kata yang sangat bias untuk diartikan.

"Akhir minggu ini _CEO_—kepala dari kantor pusat akan pindah tugas kemari. Presdir, kami menyebutnya. Perusahaan ini akan menggelar pesta penyambutan besar-besaran, kami menginginkanmu untuk menghiburnya."

Ah.

Mendengar kata menghibur, aku mendadak paham. Kueratkan pegangan pada tali tas sekolah yang senantiasa bertengger manis di pundak kiriku.

"Kalian mau saya tidur dengannya?" tanyaku frontal sambil terus menebar senyum.

Pria tadi menyeringai puas lalu berbalik pada sosok manajer yang masih bergeming di tempat, "Pilihan anda memang luar biasa. Anak ini tidak hanya berbakat tapi memiliki otak yang cerdas."

Aku terbatuk pelan saat dia menepuk keras punggungku.

"Padahal menghubungi dengan cara biasa akan lebih mudah, tidak usah repot-repot sampai menjemput saya kemari." ucapku sarkastik, terlebih aku cukup terganggu karena tangan yang menyentuh punggungku tidak segera menjauh.

"Ck ck ck, Hayato," sejak kapan mereka begitu mudah memanggil namaku?, "Hal seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang sopan untuk diminta melalui telepon genggam. Bisa saja ada penyadap dari perusahaan lain, kau tahu, intinya menjaga nama baik perusahaan. Lagipula…."

Aku menenggak ludah.

"—kami harus yakin kalau kau benar-benar cocok untuk menemani presdir nanti." tubuhku menggeliat resah saat tangannya memasuki celana seragam belakangku. Percuma menghindar, dia tidak membiarkanku mengambil jarak. Lagipula teknik melarikan diri seperti apa yang bisa kulakukan di dalam ruangan tertutup di atas ribuan kaki?

"Masih ada waktu sampai makan siang." pungkas sang manajer dari balik meja sambil beranjak. "Aku harus mengurus dokumen-dokumen penting ke luar. Setelah kalian selesai, kita semua akan bertemu di lobi."

"Serahkan pada kami, Pak manajer."

"—jangan membuat ruanganku terlalu berantakan." imbuhnya lalu menepuk pundak lelaki yang ada di sampingku sebelum berlalu.

Dia pergi. Meninggalkanku dengan tiga laki-laki yang sekarang memperkosaku bergiliran di atas meja.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku sudah berada di bawah tangga rumah tepat sebelum matahari terbenam.

Apa yang kualami seharian ini benar-benar pengalaman baru untukku. Mereka yang sudah menjamahku mengajakku makan di restoran yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Hidangan menggiurkan dan minuman yang lezat tersaji untuk kumakan sepuasnya. Aku bahkan dibelikan pakaian baru serta diberi sejumlah uang yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Jujur saja aku sempat bingung dengan arahnya pasca kejadian tadi, tapi kupikir aku akan mencobanya mengingat semakin lama peruntunganku semakin baik.

"Kakaaak!" adik tengahku menyapa riang dari pintu.

"Yuuta, kau sudah pulang?"

"Sudah dari tadi, aku sedang menemani Shun bermain." dia memelukku saat aku sudah berada di ambang pintu, membelai permukaan bajuku dengan takjub, "Kak, baju ini bagus sekali. Beli di mana?"

"Sedang ada _sale_ di tengah perjalanan pulang, jadi kakak beli saja." bohongku, "Ini kakak bawakan makanan. Ayo kita makan!"

Kualihkan perhatian mereka dengan tumpukan kotak beraroma lezat yang kubawa di tangan. Makanan mewah yang aku sendiri baru mencicipinya hari ini, dan aku ingin adik-adikku yang tersayang mencobanya juga.

"KAKAK, INI ENAK SEKALI!" Shun berteriak heboh sambil melahap semua yang ada di piringnya sekaligus ketika kami kembali kumpul di sekeliling meja makan, mau tidak mau aku tertawa.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, Shun. Jangan takut, Kakak bawa banyak."

"Kak Hayato sendiri tidak makan?"

"Sudah kok, ini sengaja dibawa untuk kalian."

Jamuan makan dengan alat-alat sederhana itu berlangsung tidak lama, karena setelahnya aku dan Yuuta sudah sibuk mencuci piring. Kubiarkan ujung kemejaku basah karena tidak ingin Yuuta melihat bekas-bekas mencolok di sana. Mereka bahkan menandai tubuhku hingga pergelangan tanganku, sungguh keterlaluan.

"Kak…"

"Hmm..?"

"Kapan ibu akan pulang?"

Aku terhenyak, menghentikan sebentar aktivitas yang ada.

"—padahal aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada ibu." Yuuta mengelap kering tangannya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jepit manis berbentuk pelangi. walau desainnya tidak begitu mencolok, tapi aku yakin barang yang dipegangnya memiliki kualitas bagus, "Aku ingat ibu pernah kehilangan jepit rambut pelangi. Aku susah payah mencari ini, katanya motif lama."

"Kau membelinya sendiri…?" adikku pintar, dia pasti mengerti maksud pertanyaanku. Aku tidak keberatan kalau dia mencuri selama perbuatannya tidak ketahuan dan menimbulkan masalah.

Seperti kasus yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dia mengangguk cepat, "Aku membelinya dengan seluruh uang jajan yang kukumpulkan sejak lama."

Aku mengedip cepat, sedikit terkejut. Jauh dalam sanubari aku merasa lapang.

"Baiklah. Besok kakak akan memberikannya pada ibu," giliranku mengelap tangan hingga bersih, " Terima kasih sudah susah-susah membeli jepit cantik ini." kuambil topi yang selalu menutup kepalanya, menampilkan keseluruhan surai coklat gelapnya yang buru-buru kuacak gemas.

Syukurlah setelah itu Yuuta langsung meminta ijin padaku untuk segera tidur. Karena aku juga tidak ingin dia melihatku masih terjaga hingga larut sambil menangis.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2: Unbalance Storm

**PLEASE NOTICE: Entire plot of 'Pelangi Biru' until it's ending is not engineering.  
If there are similarities groove, then you realize that plagiarism has occurred. Thank you. :)**

* * *

「 _"I can remember clearly when the air was clean and sex was dirty."_

—George Burns 」

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 02 : ****_Unbalance Storm_**

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku menghabiskan sisa waktuku untuk mencari pekerjaan baru sebelum menuju sekolah, namun tampaknya dewi keberuntungan belum berpihak padaku sehingga aku dipaksa menyerah dan kembali menjalani kewajiban penuh sebagai siswa.

Saat mengganti sepatu di loker sebelum memasuki kelas, mataku menatap risih segerombolan anak laki-laki yang berbisik-bisik saat aku melewati koridor kelas. Ada yang wajahnya tampak kukenal dan aku yakin tidak sekelas denganku tapi aku tidak ingat pernah melihatnya di mana.

"Oi, Matatagi, kau bolos sekolah kemarin?"

Ada paksaan berupa senyum saat menjawab, "Euhh, yah… kemarin aku sedang tidak enak badan…"

"Yang tidak enak badanmu atau pantatmu?" aku terbelalak, semua yang di sana serentak tertawa lepas.

"...aku tidak mengerti!" kupilih acuh dan melewati mereka, tujuanku sekarang hanyalah ruang kelas.

"Ada yang melihatmu pergi dengan laki-laki tua. Kau kan tidak punya ayah... jangan-jangan dia itu pacarmu, ya!?"

Telingaku panas, rasanya aku ingin melayangkan tinjuku pada bajingan tengik yang sudah berani mengataiku. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia mengejekku, tapi soal keluargaku itu beda urusan.

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!" bentakku akhirnya seraya melayangkan salah satu tinjuku telak di pipi anak yang kurang ajar tadi. Teman-temannya yang tidak terima dengan cepat memegang pasang lenganku lalu menyeretku ke taman belakang sekolah, hendak menghajarku habis-habisan di sana.

"Memang kau bisa apa, pelacur?!"

Sial.

Walau memang kenyataannya seperti itu, tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar kalimat menyakitkan itu dari mereka. Harga diriku seakan dipaksa jatuh.

Aku melawan sebisaku tapi tidak sepenuhnya berhasil. Mereka berlima sementara aku sendirian. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka memiliki badan yang jauh lebih besar. Aku hanya bisa terkapar saat salah satunya berhasil menyepak telak perutku.

"Tahan dia, jangan sampai kabur!"

Aku yang terkunci di tanah menendang sembarangan ke udara, berharap aksiku menghantam salah satu dari mereka sehingga memberi celah untuk melarikan diri. Tapi seperti kubilang tadi; mereka berlima sementara aku sendirian.

"Hei lihat, ada sesuatu di celananya!" seorang dari mereka berteriak ketika merogoh saku kiriku.

Oh, tidak.

"Jepit rambut?"

JANGAN!

"Milik siapa ini? Teman tidurmu semalam? Kupikir kau hanya suka dengan om-om." mereka tertawa lagi, aku sudah habis kesabaran.

"KEMBALIKAN!" aku memaksa berdiri untuk meraih benda yang dipercayakan Yuuta kepadaku. Perutku sakit dan aku sudah kewalahan tapi aku tidak ingin menyerah. Kulayangkan pukulan pada salah satu sisi muka anak yang paling besar di antara mereka hingga terjungkal dan mengaduh kesakitan. Aku puas untuk beberapa saat.

Sayangnya teman-teman sialannya tidak berhenti di sana. Mereka sekali lagi mengeroyokku, membuat tubuhku menghantam tanah.

"Keparat!" dia yang marah langsung mendorongku kasar hingga aku roboh sekali lagi, "Ini akibatnya karena sudah berani memukulku, dasar jalang!"

"JANGAAAAAAAN!"

Aku harusnya bisa berbuat sesuatu saat perhiasan itu dibuang ke tanah dan diinjak hingga berkeping.

"Ahh... aah…" kalimatku tertahan saat melihat benda mungil itu kini hancur tak berbentuk, membuat cairan hangat yang mendesak di ujung mataku akhirnya jatuh bebas. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku meneteskan air mata di depan orang lain.

"Rasakan itu pelacur sialan!" aku tidak peduli mereka menghujani tendangan atau memukulku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkanku begitu saja. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah jepit rambut itu. Aku merangkak di tanah meraih replika pelangi mini yang sekarang cacat—menyisakan hanya beberapa serpihan berwarna sekunder dan biru.

Tanganku menggenggam pelangi biru itu erat sambil menangis tanpa suara.

* * *

.

.

.

Sorenya sepulang sekolah, aku bergegas mengganti seragamku dengan kaos lari dan celana pendek. Lagipula seragamku yang memang cuma satu-satunya itu sedang tidak bisa dipakai akibat perkelahian sebelumnya.

Kunikmati udara di lapangan dan tanah yang sedikit becek akibat hujan di momen terdahulu. Kini kakiku mengayun bebas mengitari lintasan lari yang luas, berharap bisa melupakan semua kejadian hari ini—segala hal buruk terutama huru-hara yang terjadi tadi siang yang akhirnya berhasil dilerai oleh guru piket yang lewat.

Akibatnya aku dipanggil ke ruang guru dan dimarahi habis-habisan. Aku merasa sangat tidak adil karena menerima hukuman sendirian. Berkat kejadian ini, opiniku tentang keadilan di dunia nyata menjadi semakin negatif. Memang percuma saja mengharapkan hal bijak dari manusia-manusia yang lebih percaya ucapan kaum mayoritas daripada sebuah kebenaran.

Salah satu bagian hatiku semakin sakit saat mereka malah menyudutkanku seolah-olah aku pelaku tindak kriminal yang tidak akan pernah bertobat. Isi pembicaraan mereka saat itu hanya membahas ulang kesalahan yang pernah terjadi di kehidupanku, ketika adik-adikku mencuri uang karena kelaparan dan aku membela keduanya dengan menggantikan posisi mereka sebagai tertuduh—tentu saja tidak ada yang mengetahui bagian terakhir.

Aku menyimpannya rapat hingga kini.

Sialnya berita dari kejadian itu menyebar cepat di lingkungan sekolah sehingga tidak ada lagi yang mau percaya padaku. Akibatnya sebagian besar murid—yang bahkan tidak mengenalku secara pribadi—percaya mentah-mentah kemudian menjauhiku satu persatu. Menyebarkan lebih banyak gosip tidak enak yang memojokkanku.

Untunglah prestasiku di klub atletik sangat memuaskan sehingga pihak sekolah masih mempertimbangan keberadaanku sebagai sesuatu yang patut dipertahankan. Seandainya tidak memikirkan masa depan adik-adikku dan perasaan ibu, aku ingin sekali berhenti sekolah dan hidup hanya dengan bekerja.

**Kalau boleh memilih, aku bahkan sudah tidak ingin hidup.**

Tarikan napasku semakin pendek tapi kakiku belum mau berhenti.

Aku sangat senang berlari. Di saat-saat seperti ini rasanya tidak ada yang bisa mengejarku, menangkapku, menghujamku ke tanah. Semakin aku berlari, perasaanku semakin ringan dan aku menyukainya.

Aku bebas layaknya angin.

Sayangnya manusia tidak dikaruniai stamina untuk melakukan aktivitas beruntun dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Aku menyesali kelemahan besar yang satu ini, karena dengan enggan kakiku melipir ke pinggir untuk beristirahat. Ujung bibirku menyesap air keran yang tersedia sebagai pemuas dahaga, mendinginkan bagian jantung dan ototku yang sedang terbakar.

"Hei, kau."

Sebuah suara memanggil, memaksaku menoleh ke belakang—pada seorang anak laki-laki bersurai biru dengan sebuah luka besar melintang di mata kiri. Dilihat dari kostum yang dipakai, sepertinya dia dari klub sepak bola yang lapangannya memang bersebelahan dengan klub atletik.

"Ya?" ujarku memastikan kalau sapaan tadi memang ditujukan padaku.

"Namamu Matatagi Hayato, bukan? Tadi ada seseorang yang mencarimu."

Siapa?, batinku heran.

"Dia pria tua yang rambutnya sudah putih. Berkacamata hitam. Kukira dia mencari salah satu anggota klub bola, ternyata setelah memeriksa absen murid kau ada di klub lari." jelasnya panjang lebar yang membuat dahiku semakin berkerut.

Siapa yang dimaksud?

Pria berumur yang berurusan denganku hanyalah orang yang pernah tidur denganku, itupun sudah kuperingatkan agar tidak membawa urusan pribadi ke rumah ataupun sekolah. Aku mulai diliputi cemas. Kalau pihak sekolah sampai tahu kerja sampinganku, aku bisa langsung dikeluarkan.

"Maaf, mungkin dia salah orang."

"Tapi dia menyebutkan nama lengkapmu loh…"

Aku penasaran tapi memilih tidak menghiraukannya. Semakin lama terjebak, maka aku akan semakin terperosok dalam bahaya. Kutinggalkan siapapun anak tadi dan kembali berkonsentrasi memeluk angin.

Kakiku kembali berlari.

* * *

.

.

.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menjenguk ibu hari ini. Tapi aku tidak berani memberikan jepit rambut yang sudah rusak akhirnya karena kelalaianku, itu malah akan menambah masalah baru. Beliau pasti cemas setengah mati kalau tahu anaknya terlibat perkelahian dan kesehatannya otomatis akan memburuk. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban siapapun lebih dari ini.

Untunglah Yuuta sepertinya disibukkan oleh pekerjaan rumahnya semalam sehingga aku memiliki tambahan waktu untuk berpikir.

Kuputuskan memilih jalan memutar yang cukup sepi saat pulang sekolah karena merasa tidak ingin cepat pulang ke rumah. Otakku terus menimbang-nimbang akan apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan.

Akankah lebih bijak kalau aku jujur pada Yuuta tapi menyakiti hatinya, atau aku terpaksa mengambil uang tabunganku demi mencari jepit rambut yang sama persis lalu membelinya? Masalahnya harus mencari ke mana? Yuuta bilang dia bahkan mendapatkannya dengan susah payah.

Di sela-sela berpikir, tiba-tiba mulutku dibekap dan tubuhku ditarik oleh seseorang. Aku mencoba memberontak saat diseret menuju suatu tempat yang sepertinya tidak asing. Suara gemercik air sungai dan gemuruh gesekan roda dengan rel. Siapapun itu, dia membawaku ke bawah jembatan kereta api.

Aku terbanting dengan keras, merasakan nyeri di setengah bagian tubuhku yang menyentuh rumput kesat. Sisi kepalaku sempat terantuk sehingga mengalami pusing sesaat.

"Hei, bangun." dia menginjakku yang masih tergeletak lalu membuka ikatan mulutku kasar. Rasanya seperti sudah lama tidak mengirup oksigen, aku hampir mati sesak.

"Dia orangnya, heh?"

"Iya, kak. Dia yang memukulku!"

Otakku mengobservasi keadaan sedini mungkin. Oh, rupanya ada salah satu dari anak yang kuhajar kemarin ingin membalas dendam dengan membawa kakaknya yang sudah SMA—terlihat dari jenis seragamnya. Sialnya aku tidak hanya melihat satu, tapi ada dua orang yang memakai seragam yang sama. Mereka serius ingin menghabisiku.

Sulung itu duduk di sebuah onggokan kotak kayu tidak terpakai, memandangku remeh dengan sikapnya yang angkuh. Sementara yang bungsu berdiri di sebelahnya dan menyeringai puas melihatku sedang tidak berdaya.

"Kudengar aksimu berani sekali, ya. Adikku bilang dia kesakitan."

"Dia yang mulai duluan!" aku membela diri, "Dia bahkan merusak barang milikku yang berharga!" kupaksa mengambil posisi berlutut. Aku tidak bisa berdiri karena pihak terakhir yang hadir di sana menahanku dari belakang. Walau hanya berjumlah dua, tapi anak SMA melawan anak SMP tetap saja bukan lawan yang seimbang.

"Maksudmu, ini…"

Jarinya mengapit sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk pelangi, persis sama seperti yang diberikan Yuuta padaku. Seketika wajahku menjadi cerah, aku ingin memilikinya.

"—susah sekali mendapatkannya karena ini bukan barang yang diproduksi massal. Ini produk lama." jelasnya diiringi tawa mengejek, "Kau pasti menginginkannya, kan?"

Aku tidak mungkin bilang tidak, tapi aku juga tidak sudi mengemis. Aku hanya menatap sorot matanya yang gelap sambil menggigit bibir.

"Ku-kurasa…" ucapku skeptis.

Kulihat dia tersenyum puas, "Bagus."

Punggungku didorong keras sehingga daguku jatuh di antara pangkal paha si brengsek yang masih memainkan jepit rambut itu dalam genggamannya.

"Kalau kau begitu ingin benda ini, kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan..."

Dia membuka celananya di hadapanku, mengeluarkan ereksinya yang setengah menegang dengan cairan yang sudah menetes di bagian ujung. Perutku seketika mual, "Adikku bilang kau seorang pelacur. Tidak ada salahnya aku menguji kemampuanmu dulu. Jepit ini juga tidak murah, kau tahu?"

"B-bedebah …" aku memaki tertahan.

"Mulutmu bisa lebih berguna daripada sekedar mengumpat." dia menarik rambutku dan memaksakan batang kenyal itu ke dalam mulutku, memasukkannya cukup dalam sehingga aku tersedak.

"Hnn...ahhh...nngh!" aku sulit bernapas beberapa detik, rasanya paru-paruku seperti terbakar.

"Ahh, mulutmu enak sekali." glansnya memaksa menyentuh pangkal tenggorokanku terus menerus, membuat air mataku tidak sadar menggenang karena kesakitan.

"Memang seenak itu ya? Kurasa malah menjijikkan." adiknya berucap kemudian mengarahkan _handphone_nya padaku, "ini bisa jadi kenang-kenangan bagus."

Benda jahanam itu mengambil foto serta merekam sedikit saat-saat kejantanan itu memperkosa mulutku. Bukan berarti aku tidak berusaha melawan, tapi aku benar-benar sulit bergerak karena masih ada satu orang lagi menahan tubuhku dari belakang.

"Rahasiakan ini, ya. Kau akan kuberi hadiah nanti."

"Aku akan tutup mulut asal kakak belikan aku mainan terbaru."

"Beres."

Aku muak, ternyata aku dihargai tidak lebih dari seonggok mainan yang bisa dibeli dan dibuang kapan saja. Tapi aku lebih marah dan kesal pada diriku yang lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya karena masalah perbedaan tenaga.

"Nhh...nm...hhh.." penyiksaan itu masih terus berlanjut. Rahangku mulai mati rasa.

"Ayo kita buktikan apa benar dia itu profesional seperti yang adikmu bilang…" yang di belakangku tertawa seraya membuka paksa celanaku, aku terkesiap.

"Ja..ng….hnn..an….hh!" aku memohon di sela-sela isapanku. Irisku melebar ngeri ketika merasakan sentuhan tidak layak di bawah sana.

"Hei, kalau masih ingin perhiasan konyol ini, sebaiknya jangan melawan."

"Lubang miliknya masih sempit, tapi sepertinya sering digunakan. Tidak heran kalau dia menjadi pelacur handal." jari-jarinya mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

Pelacur.

Daritadi hanya kata itu yang mereka ucapkan berulang. Mendengarnya saja aku muak.

"Nhh… aku ingin keluar sebentar lagi…" aku lupa mulutku masih dipekerjakan paksa. Mendadak rasa amis memenuhi rongga mulutku dalam jumlah banyak, segera kualihkan kepalaku agar bisa memuntahkan semuanya.

"Ihhh, jijik!" komentar sang adik lagi.

"Hei, kau bawa pengaman? Aku tidak mau memasukinya langsung, nanti bisa tertular penyakit." ejek yang di belakang, masih memainkan jari-jarinya di dalam. Tenagaku seperti lenyap. Aku hanya bertahan agar tidak menangis.

"Ada, nih! Lakukan dengan cepat, aku juga ingin coba."

"Kau kan baru saja keluar, jangan egois dong." protesnya. Kurasakan jari yang tadi memenuhiku sudah lenyap, berganti dengan hal yang tidak ingin kutahu.

"JANGAN! JANGAN, AKU MOHON!" aku bergumul sebisaku saat benda asing itu menerobos masuk tanpa ampun, mengoyak tidak hanya celana seragamku, tapi tubuhku di bawah sana. Mataku hanya bisa menutup dan berharap supaya semuanya cepat berakhir.

Sakit. Terlalu sakit.

"Astaga ini enak sekali!" dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan brutal, membuat kakiku seakan lumpuh. Aku tahu ini bukan penganiayaan terparah sepanjang hidupku, tapi saat melakukannya tetap saja aku tersiksa.

"To..long… lepa…sshh….nhh…" aku terbatuk, berusaha meludah sisa-sisa sperma dengan bantuan saliva yang ada. Aku bahkan sengaja melakukannya di atas sepatu sang kakak yang terlihat mahal, membuatnya menjambak rambutku sekali lagi.

"KAU—" dia yang marah sudah bersiap untuk benar-benar menghajarku.

"Hei, kak! Ada orang menuju kemari!" panik, sang adik yang langsung menutup telepon genggamnya.

"Cih sial, padahal aku belum selesai." umpat temannya yang langsung melepaskan dirinya dari dalam tubuhku. Ketiganya pergi secepat mungkin, meninggalkanku dengan seragam berantakan dan beberapa lebam mencolok. Jauh di depan aku melihat Jepit rambut pelangi—yang entah sengaja atau tidak—mereka lupakan.

Cukup lama aku memandang benda mungil itu dalam diam. Berharap bisa menghilangkan salah satu warnanya yang mengganggu mataku.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3: Shattered Memory

**PLEASE NOTICE: Entire plot of 'Pelangi Biru' until it's ending is not engineering.  
If there are similarities groove, then you realize that plagiarism has occurred. Thank you. :)**

* * *

_「 __Chasing the sensation. Whether it was drugs or sex or whatever. Those things had become my main focus in life."_

—Rick Allen 」

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 03 : ****_Shattered Memory_**

* * *

Hari berikutnya aku meminta ijin tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan kurang enak badan.

Bohong, memang. Tapi aku sedang tidak berminat untuk bertemu dengan siapapun hari ini. Sementara Yuuta pergi bersama Shun menjenguk Ibu, aku dengan sangat terpaksa absen dan meminta mereka berhati-hati di jalan—juga jangan mengatakan keadaanku yang sebenarnya pada beliau karena tidak mau membuatnya cemas.

Seusai memberikan jepit rambut―yang akhirnya kudapat dari kakak beradik keparat itu―pada Yuuta, aku melambaikan tangan dari jendela hingga sosok keduanya menghilang. Untuk beberapa saat, kucoba rileks sejenak dengan membiarkan angin mengacak lembut rambutku sementara pasang lenganku beristirahat di ambang jendela. Merasakan udara dingin yang cukup menusuk sambil melamun tidak tentu arah.

Mengarahkan pandangan ke bawah, terlihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna _silver_ terparkir tidak jauh, merasakan tatapan orang di dalam mobilnya tertuju intens kepadaku. Karena curiga, aku cekatan menutup jendela rapat.

Cukup.

Saat ini aku tidak mau bertemu atau berurusan dengan siapapun. Aku ingin bebas khusus hari ini saja.

Memantapkan niat, aku buru-buru meraih ponsel model lama yang selama ini selalu membantu menjadi penghubungku dengan para klien. Mematikannya total lalu kulempar sembarangan di atas meja.

Aku berjalan menuju keran untuk mengisi penuh gelas dengan air putih lalu menenggak beberapa butir benzo, salah satu jenis pil penenang. Bisa dibilang aku memang termasuk orang yang sulit tidur, dan akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih parah. Untunglah pil-pil di tanganku selalu berhasil membantu.

Kutambah dua butir dari dosis biasa agar lebih cepat terlelap. Aku tahu kebiasaan ini tidak baik untuk tubuhku. Dokter pernah menyarankan berhenti karena cepat atau lambat aku akan menghadapi _withdrawal_ yang memiliki efek setara dengan psikotropika, tapi aku tidak peduli. Setiap hari dalam hidupku aku merasa sangat tertekan sehingga perlu tidur lebih lama. Semua memori yang tidak pantas disebut kenangan selalu menghantuiku, menghancurkanku di hari kemudian. Lagipula lebih lama terjaga artinya otakku akan terbebani banyak pikiran.

Belum selesai di sana, kuambil _cutter _dari dalam tempat pensil untuk kupandang sejenak.

Tidak, aku tidak akan bunuh diri. Aku hanya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda berujung tajam itu dan mengamatinya sebelum menorehkan sedikit di sekitar pergelangan tangan. Tidak dalam, tapi cukup―sehingga ada merah kental keluar perlahan. Cantik dan membuai mata.

Meskipun hanya sebuah bentuk pelarian, mengiris pergelangan seperti ini sangat menyenangkan sehingga aku cukup sering melakukannya kalau pikiranku sedang kacau. Kutelusuri cairan menawan itu saat mengalir lembut mengitari permukaan kulit hingga jatuh ke atas permukaan tatami.

Merasakan celanaku mulai sesak, tubuhku terduduk sembarangan. Buru-buru aku memasukkan jari-jari ke dalamnya―mencoba menstimulasi bagian dari tubuhku yang terlalu cepat peka, menggerakkannya naik dan turun. Entah sejak kapan kebiasaanku melukai diri membuatku lebih puas saat mencapai orgasme. Aku mulai ingin meralat kata-kataku sebelumnya, jangan-jangan aku memang benar-benar masokis.

Kugerakkan tanganku semakin cepat seiring darah yang menetes dari pergelangan, memainkannya sesuai dengan irama yang kuinginkan. Aku melenguh panjang saat melepaskan kenikmatan yang sedari tadi tertahan akhirnya. Kubuka celanaku yang terlanjur kotor dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Hormon seksual di usia labil memang menyulitkan. Aku masih belum merasa puas sehingga kutoreh pergelanganku sekali lagi untuk membuat muara merah baru.

Aku memuaskan diriku sendiri di hari itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah merasa cukup, kucuci bersih lenganku lalu membubuhinya antiseptik. Memang perih tapi rasa itu sebentar lagi akan hilang karena benzo dalam tubuhku mulai aktif, ditandai dengan kepalaku menjadi berat dan pemandangan seolah berputar. Karena tidak memiliki celana lain, aku mengambil celana seragam yang langsung bisa kupakai sebelum menggelar _futon_ supaya kembali beristirahat.

_Tok. Tok. Tok._

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menahan kantukku.

"Siapa?!" tanyaku spontan tanpa beranjak. Mungkin sikapku tidak bisa dibilang sopan, tapi aku merasa berhak karena ini rumahku dan aku sedang tidak ingin jam istirahatku terusik.

"Kau Matatagi Hayato?" ucap suara yang ternyata laki-laki itu―berat dan terdengar tidak berekspresi. Aku menarik napas cepat. Siapapun dia, kalau memiliki urusan dengan tubuhku aku harap mereka mau menelan kecewa karena sudah melanggar perjanjian dengan berani menyatroni rumahku.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Kalau ada urusan, lebih baik lain kali saja."

"Kita harus bicara." desaknya meski suara itu masih terdengar tenang. Emosiku naik beberapa level, kontras dengan tubuhku yang semakin lama kehilangan tenaga.

"Tidak mau… ukh..." pandanganku mulai kabur. Sepertinya obat penenangnya mulai bekerja penuh, "Pergi…! Jangan menggangguku…!"

"Aku akan membuka pintunya."

"Hei… apa ya…ng…" aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Yang kulihat terakhir, laki-laki itu sudah membuka pintu rumahku. Sial. Ternyata aku lupa menguncinya semenjak Shun dan Yuuta pergi.

Aku penasaran dengan lengan berbalut jas putih yang berhasil meraih pinggangku sebelum tubuhku terhempas, tapi pandanganku sudah terlanjur gelap.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hayato, apa warna kesukaanmu?"

Netraku mengerjap cepat untuk menanggapi. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang bertanya padahal aku yakin fisiknya hadir dan begitu dekat saat ini. Mungkin tepat di hadapanku.

Aku mematung di tempat, mencoba memicingkan mata hingga hampir sedatar garis. Sekeras apapun usahaku, visualnya terlihat kacau sehingga sosok itu tetap tak terlihat―lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Dengan hanya dituntun oleh suara yang ada aku berusaha membalas, "Biru!"

"Kau menyukai warna biru?"

"Karena ayah menyukai warna biru jadi aku juga menyukainya!" ucapku riang.

Sosok itu membelai surai coklatku lembut. Aku menunjukkan barisan gigiku yang masih sepenuhnya gigi susu. Mungkin usiaku belum tujuh tahun saat itu.

Aku memandangi sosok kecilku saat itu begitu polos dan ceria. Bukan seperti diriku sekarang, yang dikuasai spekulasi buruk mengenai dunia dan orang-orang. Yang wajib tampil menggunakan topeng kebohongan dibalik rasa tidak percaya akan segala sesuatu yang hidup dan bernyawa.

Sederhana untukmu tapi tidak bagiku. Terutama ketika mengingat ibuku terus menerus menangis saat biru di dalam keluarga kecilku lenyap tak bersisa. Titik balik itu mengubah segalanya, bahkan menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa akhirnya aku terjerumus di dalam dunia yang begtu kotor.

Muak.

Muak.

MUAK.

Kukepalkan tangan sekuat tenaga. Merapatkan kedua rahang hingga gigiku berderak menahan amarah.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SUKA WARNA BIRU!" pekikku pada bocah yang sangat mirip denganku, kulihat dia terkejut, "Kau tidak akan pernah suka warna dari orang yang pernah mengkhianatimu dan ibumu, juga kedua adik-adikmu. Seumur hidup tidak akan pernah, KAU DENGAR?!"

Dia―_aku_―anak kecil itu menangis ketakutan. Berlari meraih sosok bercahaya yang dia yakin sedari tadi sempat bersamanya, namun sia-sia. Cahaya itu meredup total, meninggalkan ruangan kosong yang semakin gelap.

Hatiku.

Benar, hatiku sedang menangis. Aku sudah berusaha menjerit, ingin seseorang menyelamatkanku—siapapun. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengerti. Tidak ada yang membawaku pergi ketika tangan-tangan yang menjamahku, menanggalkan seluruh pakaianku, bahkan meninggalkan bekas tercela di tubuhku.

Kakiku melangkah pendek menghadap satu lawan satu sosok kecilku sekali lagi. Perlahan berlutut di depannya yang masih gencar mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku membencimu…" ucapku getir.

"—sangat membencimu…"

Tanganku terjulur untuk mencekik lehernya yang rapuh, tapi bukannya memintaku berhenti, dia hanya terus menangis—membuatku malah ingin muntah.

Kuremas seluruh jariku, membuat dia yang kucekik berhenti bernapas sepenuhnya.

Aku baru saja berhasil membunuh diriku sendiri.

* * *

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup suara dari hembusan angin via jendela membuatku terjaga. Kelopak mataku yang masih terlalu berat kubuka paksa, memberi fokus penglihatan yang masih membias di langit-langit. Secepatnya aku terduduk dengan tubuh bermandi peluh.

Kupandang pintu rumahku yang bergeming sempurna.

Mimpikah aku? Apa pria dengan jas putih tadi nyata atau sebagian dari ilusi?

Kuraba leher, pundak, dan beberapa bagian tubuhku untuk memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang salah. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahkan tanganku sudah terbalut perban dengan rapi—yang aku tidak ingat kapan melakukannya. Aku sampai mencubit pipiku sendiri untuk meyakinkan kalau fisikku sudah kembali ke alam sadar.

Benar-benar mimpi yang menyebalkan.

Bukan kali pertama aku bermimpi seperti itu. Bahkan aku sering berdelusi seakan benar-benar bertemu dengan masa laluku sendiri. Yang terlihat masih polos dan bahagia, seakan menertawakan seluruh penderitaan yang sudah kualami.

Saat hendak bangkit, mataku menyapu sebuah kantong plastik berisi paket makanan dengan aroma menggugah selera. Aku tidak merasa sempat berbelanja ke luar sebelumnya sementara aku tidak yakin adik-adikku sempat pulang untuk membelikanku makanan.

Cacing perutku sudah mulai meronta jadi aku tidak begitu peduli dari mana makanan itu berasal. Kuperiksa isi _bento_ di dalam plastik tersebut yang berjumlah tiga, kuambil satu dari yang tersedia lalu meraih sumpit—memakan seluruh isinya hingga habis. Aku sadar belum makan sejak pagi, sehingga bertindak seperti orang kelaparan. Memalukan.

Kuperhatikan langit sedang mengisi senja dan masih tidak bersahabat seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tanah juga terlihat lembab. Mungkin hujan sempat turun saat aku terlelap tadi.

Yang lebih kucemaskan, kedua adikku belum juga kembali. Aku takut mereka mengalami masalah sehingga terlambat pulang ke rumah karena sekolah harusnya sudah berakhir sejak lama.

Aku mengatupkan tangan merapal sebuah doa yang masih kuingat. Tidak peduli kalau Tuhan sudah tidak ingin mendengarnya dariku, tapi aku hanya memohon agar Shun dan Yuuta kembali dengan selamat dan utuh.

Sambil membunuh waktu, aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang menjadi kewajibanku. Setelahnya aku hanya membuang sampah rumah tangga dan membersihkan sedikit perabotan yang mengganggu, mengingat rumahku jauh dari kata luas.

Petir di langit mendadak menyambar cukup keras dan hujan kembali turun sementara adik-adikku belum juga terlihat, kali ini aku benar-benar cemas. Kuputuskan untuk menyusul di manapun mereka berada.

"Kakak!"

Baru saja hendak mengambil payung, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan salah satu kepala adikku menyembul dari baliknya.

"SHUN!" pekikku sembari berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya cemas, "Mana Yuuta?" tanyaku terburu-buru.

"Ada apa, kak?" tanya Yuuta yang menyusul masuk kemudian melihat ke arahku yang seakan baru melihat hantu.

"Kalian ke mana saja!? Kakak dari tadi terus menunggu kalian sampai di rumah, jangan lakukan lagi!" bentakanku membuat mereka ketakutan dan menunduk. Ada rasa takut terpancar dari bola mata keduanya, membuatku diliputi perasaan bersalah.

"Ma-maaf… kami baru dari tempat ibu…" Yuuta menahan getir. Aku melemaskan bahu, menghembus banyak udara untuk membuat urat bahuku longgar.

"Maafkan kakak juga sudah membentakmu. Kakak… cuma khawatir…"

Shun seketika memelukku sambil menahan isak tangis, "Maaf, kak. Kami tidak ingat waktu, maaf ya…"

"Maafkan kakak juga, Shun. Yang penting kalian selamat." legaku sambil membelai surainya yang serupa biji kokoa, "Kalian sudah makan?"

Keduanya mengangguk kompak.

"Kalau begitu _bento_ ini disimpan di kulkas untuk sarapan besok pagi saja. Ayo kalian mandi setelah itu membuat PR. Akan kakak periksa nanti."

Mereka mengangguk lagi, aku tersenyum khas-ku untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa keadaan sudah baik-baik saja. Kuberi keduanya pelukan singkat sebelum melepas mereka melakukan kegiatan selanjutnya.

Selama Shun dan Yuuta mandi, aku hanya menerawang ke arah langit luar melalui jendela.

Akhir-akhir ini pelangi sering tercipta, mungkin karena hujan turun hampir setiap hari, pertanda akan memasuki musim dingin. Atau mungkin juga karena arah pemandangan dari rumahku cukup strategis untuk melihat fenomena prisma tersebut.

Ada percik iri ketika ketujuh warna itu membentuk harmoni dalam satu kesatuan agung. Rasanya tangan ini ingin mengoyak seluruhnya, meninggalkan salah satu sisa warnanya hingga dia sendiri. Sama seperti aku yang sekarang.

"Kakak."

Yuuta mencairkan lamunanku, membawa pandangku sekarang tertuju ke arahnya.

"Sudah selesai mandinya?"

"Iya!"

Aku membantunya mengeringkan rambut dengan ujung handuk, kemudian menaburkan sedikit minyak agar tubuhnya tetap hangat hingga malam menjelang.

Dengan sikap sok dewasanya, Yuuta berucap lagi, "Kak, tadi setelah kupaksa akhirnya ibu mau memakai jepit rambut yang kubelikan. Ibu cantik sekali."

Aku tersenyum padanya, meremas bagian kantung celana kiri seragamku yang masih menyimpan pecahan hadiah Yuuta sesungguhnya. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa jepit rambut yang kudapat dengan pertaruhan harga diri itu sudah sampai di akhir tujuannya, dadaku seketika lega. Aku ingin menangis tapi sangat tidak mungkin untuk melakukannya di depan adikku.

Prinsipku berkata, aku harus bisa menjadi contoh dan kakak yang hebat agar kedua adikku bisa menjalani hidup lebih baik dariku kelak.

"—ayo besok kita jenguk ibu bersama." imbuhnya yang langsung membuatku refleks memeluknya.

"Iya. Besok kita bertiga akan pergi bersama."

Di luar, hujan sudah berhenti sepenuhnya dan pelangi tadi semakin bersinar.

Terutama di bagian biru.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 4: Arpeggio String

**PLEASE NOTICE: Entire plot of 'Pelangi Biru' until it's ending is not engineering.  
If there are similarities groove, then you realize that plagiarism has occurred. Thank you. :)**

* * *

_「 __sex is like money; only too much is enough."_

—John Updike 」

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 04:** _**Arpeggio String**_

* * *

Kuperiksa kembali barang-barangku sebelum berpamitan pada Yuuta dan Shun.

Hari ini—hari di mana aku disewa untuk menghadiri pesta penyambutan yang sudah kujanjikan akhirnya tiba. Aku takut tidak bisa pulang hingga keesokan harinya mengingat jarak yang kutempuh lumayan jauh, jadi kuberikan bekal uang secukupnya pada keduanya. Kuharap mereka tidak berulah sampai aku kembali.

Menjelang siang, pria berkacamata hitam yang diutus menjemputku sudah menunggu di depan pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Wajar saja, dia juga hanya seorang karyawan yang sedang melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Tuan Hayato, silakan."

"Terima kasih."

Dia mempersilakanku memasuki mobil hitam mewah yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, membuatku bersandar tidak nyaman di sana dalam satu setengah perjalanan lagi.

Aku tidak punya bayangan sama sekali tentang apa yang akan kualami setelah ini, jadi aku hanya bisa berpura-pura tenang mengingat terakhir kali berada di sana pengalamanku tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan.

Sesampainya, pria tersebut membukakan pintu mobil untukku, mengajakku untuk memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah yang biasanya hanya bisa kulihat lewat majalah atau televisi.

Di tengah rasa takjub akan kemewahan arsitekturnya, seorang wanita berkostum pelayan menyapaku, "Anda Tuan Matatagi Hayato?"

Aku malas dipanggil dengan embel-embel formalitas, tapi kepalaku hanya mengangguk saja.

"—silakan, lewat sini." ucapnya lagi. Aku tidak bisa membantah, jadi kututup rapat mulutku dan kuturuti langkahnya menuju sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan kami dengan ruangan luas.

"Anda bisa memakai kamar ini untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat, pesta akan dimulai pukul enam." wanita itu menjelaskan, "Kami akan kembali pukul lima untuk membantu anda mempersiapkan sisanya. Cukup tekan bel yang tersedia jika membutuhkan sesuatu, makanan anda akan diantar pada jam dua tepat sebentar lagi."

Uraian panjang lebar itu kujawab dengan anggukan singkat dan ucapan terima kasih.

Selepas dia pergi, aku masih belum selesai tercengang. Ruangan yang kupijak sangat luar biasa, mungkin empat kali lipat rumahku dan yang paling menyebalkan; ini hanya sebuah kamar.

Kuamati setiap perabotannya mulai dari tempat tidur, karpet, serta sofa yang terlihat berkualitas tinggi. Fasilitasnya pun tidak kalah luar biasa, televisi _flat _yang super besar juga makanan ringan menumpuk penuh di sekitarnya. Kuraih botol soda kaleng yang merk-nya masih kukenal dari dalam lemari pendingin kemudian menenggak isinya sambil menjelajahi sekitar.

Aku belum selesai berdecak kagum ketika memasuki kamar mandi. Yang kupandang adalah sebuah _bathtub_ yang cukup besar untuk dua orang, shower dan peralatan mandi yang begitu lengkap. Kukucurkan sedikit air yang bisa kuatur suhunya ke dalam bak, ingin secepatnya mencicipi semua yang ada. Mengingat pelayan wanita tadi menyuruhku untuk membersihkan diri, kurasa setelah mengisi perut aku akan mandi sepuas-puasnya.

Baru berpikir tentang makanan, bel pintu kamar berbunyi. Dari balik pintunya berdiri pria gemuk dengan seragam koki membawa banyak makananan.

"Selamat siang, Tuan. Saya membawa makan siang anda…"

"Ya, silakan…"

Aku terkesima mengamati berbagai jenis pangan tersaji di atas meja. Orang waras manapun pasti tahu kalau seorang bocah tidak mungkin menyantapnya sendiri.

"…ngg, maaf. Boleh mengambil ini dan ini saja? Aku takut tidak bisa menghabiskan semuanya, nanti mubazir." pintaku seraya menunjuk beberapa jenis makanan yang terlihat menarik.

Kulihat koki itu agak terkejut dengan permintaanku. Kenapa? Apa mereka mengira setiap tamunya sanggup menghabiskan semua porsi sendirian? Atau mereka hanya senang membuang-buang makanan demi harga diri sehingga memberiku makanan sebanyak ini?

Meski sedikit ragu, dia akhirnya memenuhi permintaanku. Setelah kembali sendirian di kamar, aku menyuap setiap hidangan (yang rasa sangat luar biasa) dengan bersemangat. Semua habis masuk ke dalam perutku hingga _dessert_ yang tersedia.

Setelah makan, aku mencoba _bathtub_ yang sudah terisi penuh. Kugosok seluruh badanku dan membilasnya dengan produk yang aku sendiri kesulitan membaca namanya—kemudian membenamkan tubuhku ke dalam air hangat.

Tidak ada salahnya sekali-sekali menikmati surga sesaat karena memang nikmat sekali rasanya. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir, andai adik-adikku juga bisa mencicipi ini semua.

Tidak!, aku menepuk kedua pipiku keras.

Aku di sini untuk menjual tubuhku, tidak akan kubiarkan Shun dan Yuuta menginjak dunia yang sama, semewah apapun fasilitas dan pelayanannya.

Kuputuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama di kamar mandi karena hendak tidur siang. Entah malam seperti apa yang akan kujalani nanti, tapi aku harus bersiap agar tidak menyusahkan.

Mataku terpejam dengan cepat.

* * *

.

.

.

Bunyi dari bel pintu membuatku cepat tersadar. Ternyata waktu yang dijanjikan sudah tiba.

"M-masuk…"

Kulihat dua _maid_ dan satu _buttler_ masuk dengan membawa pakaian dan alat-alat mencolok.

"Tuan sudah membersihkan diri?"

"Sudah…"

Mereka beraksi dengan cepat. Aku diminta duduk menghadap kaca besar sementara salah satu pelayan wanita menyisir rambutku dan yang lainnya memoles penampilanku. Sekarang aku sudah mengenakan jas ungu gelap dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna kuning lemon.

Semua dilakukan begitu cepat karena setelahnya aku sudah dibawa ke sebuah mobil, di mana laki-laki dengan jabatan manajer yang mengontrakku sudah berada di dalamnya.

"Oh! Kau tampak luar biasa, Hayato."

Kujawab dengan seutas senyum dipaksakan, sama sekali tidak termakan pujian. Dengan tidak nyaman, aku duduk di sebelahnya, menikmati laju mobil dengan kecepatan lumayan.

"Ada dua hal yang harus kau ingat dan patuhi," dia membuka percakapan, "Pertama, kau dibebaskan hanya sampai jam delapan malam. Setelah itu kau harus mencari dan mengikutiku."

Kepalaku mengangguk sementara dia memulai lagi, "—kedua, kalau ada yang bertanya, kau harus mengaku kalau kau adalah keponakan dari sepupuku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau tidak dibayar untuk bertanya, jadi lakukan saja…"

"B-baik." tidak sadar aku menelan ludah berkali-kali karena terlalu grogi. Dia yang melihat itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Kau harus lebih rileks, malam ini akan ada pesta besar." dia menarik pundakku ke dalam pelukannya. Sial, dia memanfaatkan kesempatan.

Aku memekik tertahan saat merasakan salah satu tangannya beralih menyentuh paha bagian dalamku dan jari-jari sialan itu mulai menjelajah ke dalam sisi depan celanaku, brengsek.

"Tolong… nnh… berhenti…"

Percuma, sekarang dia malah melahap bagian leherku dengan bernafsu, mencicipi permukaan kulit yang terbuka dengan ujung lidahnya.

Ekor mataku mengerling pada siapapun pengemudi mobil yang kutumpangi, berharap dia menyadari dan melakukan sesuatu. Sialnya dia bergeming seolah tidak melihat apa-apa. Kurasa penghuni lingkaran ini sudah terlatih untuk mengabaikan mulut, mata, serta nurani mereka.

Ada perasaan lega saat mobil yang kami tumpangi menurunkan kecepatan, tanda perjalanan berakhir. Merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa menyentuhku lebih lama, manajer sialan itu menarik belakang leherku dan memberi ciuman dalam sebelum memperbaiki kembali penampilannya. Aku mengusap jijik ujung bibirku dengan punggung tangan secara terang-terangan tapi dia hanya tertawa seakan tak peduli.

Memasuki kawasan pesta, lagi-lagi aku harus pasrah dibuat tercengang untuk kesekian kalinya. Sekejap penglihatanku seakan rusak karena terlalu banyak menerima cahaya yang datang silih berganti.

Sisi anak-anakku mendadak muncul, membuat kakiku berputar kesana kemari agar tidak ada satupun yang terlewat. Daripada pesta, aku lebih senang menyebutnya festival.

Memang nuansa awalnya terkesan elegan dan penuh dengan pejabat yang bersikap sopan, dansa-dansa elok juga percakapan kelas tinggi—membuat leherku pegal melihatnya. Tapi aku cukup menikmati kembang api dan musik bernuansa Jazz sambil menikmati segelas penuh parfait coklat. Selama dua jam aku menikmati berbagai hal yang belum pernah kulihat. Rasanya seperti berada di negeri dongeng.

Sangat menyenangkan sampai-sampai aku hampir lupa kalau aku datang kemari untuk tujuan lain.

* * *

.

.

.

Menjelang pukul delapan, irisku mencari sosok sang manajer yang akhirnya kutemukan di tengah lautan manusia. Setelahnya, dia menginstruksiku untuk menyusulnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sepertinya lebih tertutup.

Di dalam, suasananya agak sedikit berbeda. Orang-orangnya yang kebanyakan para pria tidak terlihat sebanyak sebelumnya walau masih sulit untuk dihitung dengan jari. Kulihat ada belasan anak yang usianya tidak jauh dariku, laki-laki dan perempuan berbaur di sana—berpasangan dengan orang-orang eksekutif yang terpencar di area berbeda. Kurasa mereka terjebak, sama sepertiku.

"Hayato, sini!" aku menjawab panggilan tadi dengan melangkah memasuki kumpulan beberapa pria berumur yang membawa gelas sampanye penuh.

"Ini salah satu yang saya janjikan dan termasuk paling muda." aku mencoba memberi sedikit anggukan dan senyum terbaik kepada entah siapa saja di sana yang kurasa hanya menganggapku sebagai salah satu dari seonggok benda pameran yang tersedia.

"—ini pak Presdir, ayo beri salam."

Presiden direktur dalam bayanganku merupakan jabatan yang jauh lebih tinggi dari manajer, sehingga aku dengan jahat sempat membayangkannya sebagai pria berusia senja yang sebentar lagi akan memakai tongkat untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

Tapi yang kulihat di sana adalah seorang pria yang sepertinya belum memasuki usia empat puluh. Rambutnya masih lebat dan belum ada helai putih yang terlihat. Dia masih tampak gagah dan menurutku jauh lebih enak dilihat secara fisik daripada pria-pria tambun lainnya.

Manik gelapnya sekilas terkejut melihatku.

"S-selamat malam."

"…masih muda sekali?!" responnya pendek sambil melihat sekitarnya seakan meminta jawaban. Memang dengan usiaku sekarang, tidak heran jika banyak yang terkejut.

"Jangan khawatir, Pak, anda tidak akan sempat mengeluh kalau sudah mencobanya." ujar sang manajer sambil tertawa, diikuti yang ada di sekitaranya. Sementara aku hanya berdiri kikuk, berusaha menjauh dari kerumunan setelah meminta ijin untuk mengambil minum.

Mencoba menghilangkan gugup, kuambil cawan berisi cairan berwarna pekat terdekat untuk menepis rasa haus. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan sajian yang tidak beralkohol, jadi apapun itu sebaiknya kuminum saja.

Mendadak lampu di ruangan meredup, hanya terfokus pada daerah panggung yang memperlihatkan sepasang pembawa acara yang mulai berbicara hal yang tidak kumengerti dalam menit-menit ke depan.

Intinya—pilih dan nikmati bersama.

Aku hampir menyemburkan isi mulutku saat mendengar adanya lenguhan-lenguhan menyambangi telinga—semakin lama semakin erotis. Secepatnya aku memaksa menyesuaikan retinaku untuk melihat sekeliling. Tangan-tangan dari yang berumur sudah mencoba masuk ke dalam pakaian anak-anak tadi, bahkan satu anak bisa dikelilingi oleh empat sampai lima orang.

Wajahku pucat seketika. Ternyata mereka sedang mengadakan pesta seks tertutup.

Suara itu, kulit menampar kulit yang semakin intens. Saat beberapa dari mereka mulai mengeluarkan erangan tinggi, keringat dinginku mulai mengalir bebas.

"Aahk—" aku refleks memekik saat ada tangan yang menjamah bagian pantatku, kemudian leherku. Usaha terakhirku hanya menenggak ludah. Otakku sempat memerintahku untuk pergi keluar dan kabur secepatnya seandainya tidak ingat kalau aku datang demi sejumlah uang.

"Kulitmu halus… siapa namamu?" pertanyaan itu diiringi bau minuman keras menguar dari ujung mulutnya.

"S-saya..."

Ucapan itu terhenti karena dia merebahku kasar di atas meja yang entah sejak kapan bersih dari peralatan pecah belah lalu mencabik dasi serta kemeja yang kupakai. Sepertinya teriakanku menarik perhatian beberapa tamu sekitar sehingga ada dua orang lagi menyambut ke arahku untuk membantu aksi pria busuk tadi.

Mataku menutup erat. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melayani orang banyak di tempat cukup terbuka. Kalau malam seperti ini yang harus kujalani, kuharap mereka membayar sangat mahal.

"Maaf, Tuan-tuan. Dia sudah dipesan…" aku tertolong. Sang manajer menemukanku dan menarikku cepat dari atas meja, dengan cekatan membawaku menjauhi kerumunan serigala-serigala kelaparan di area.

"Pekerjaanmu bukan di sini…" aku tidak berani menyela, jadi kubiarkan dia berbicara hingga tuntas, "—kau beruntung, sepertinya pak Presdir menyukaimu. Dia memintamu langsung ke kamarnya."

Antara ketakutan dan lega, aku melangkah mengikutinya melewati lorong sepi. Kami berhenti depan di sebuah pintu tertutup, dia mencengkeram bahuku sebelum menyuruhku masuk.

"Jangan mengecewakannya. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Aku membuka pintu tersebut, memasuki sebuah kamar dengan penerangan minim. Saat masuk, kulihat pria tadi sedang membuka jas-nya lalu duduk di ujung tempat tidur sembari menuangkan minum—memuaskan dahaga pribadi.

"_Sir_," sapaan pendek, sebuah usahaku untuk memulai percakapan.

"…ah, duduklah." sambutnya saat menyadari kehadiranku. Aku tidak paham harus duduk di mana, jadi kuputuskan untuk mendekat dan berdiri saja. Selama beberapa saat suasana mendadak sunyi.

"Kau mau minum? Ini tidak mengandung alkohol." tanyanya sopan, membuatku salah tingkah dengan mengibaskan tanganku canggung.

"T-tidak, S_ir._ Terima kasih."

Senyap lagi.

Karena tidak tahan dengan suasana _awkward_ ini, jadi kuputuskan untuk bertindak terlebih dulu. Aku mengambil tempat di depannya, berlutut dan perlahan membuka kepala sabuk celana yang melingkar ketat di pinggangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bekerja." jawabku singkat. Tanganku sudah selesai menurunkan retsleting celananya, bersiap untuk proses selanjutnya.

"Cukup. Jangan diteruskan."

Kepalaku menengadah, memerhatikannya yang menyiratkan pancaran bingung, "Anda akan membayar saya tanpa melakukan apa-apa, S_ir_?"

Kulihat pertanyaanku membuatnya sedikit terhenyak. Sekilas dia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar.

"…_sir_?" ulangku. Namun dia hanya menatapku lekat dengan sorot mata yang maknanya tidak kupahami.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Kenapa aku melakukan ini, katanya?

Pertanyaan yang membuatku ingin tertawa. Memang mereka sendiri, apa yang membuat mereka menyewa anak di bawah umur sepertiku? Aku yakin mereka masih memiliki keluarga—istri, atau anak yang sedang menunggu di rumah, tapi mereka seakan dibutakan nafsu sehingga melupakan semua itu.

"Saya sendiri juga tidak mengerti… _sir_…." aku terpaksa jujur. Tanganku terus bekerja, kusentuh ereksi miliknya yang sudah setengah terbangun, menunggu untuk dimanjakan. Meskipun terbilang sering melakukannya, tetap saja aku selalu ketakutan ketika memulai.

Kujulurkan kepala dan lidahku untuk memberinya jilatan perdana. Kutinggalkan jejak liur dari pangkal hingga bagian kepala, merasakan tekstur kasar dan tidak nyaman di sekujur lidahku. Kulakukan lagi hingga keseluruhannya basah dan glansnya mengeluarkan cairan pembuka.

Karena tidak menuai protes apapun, aku mulai melahapnya di dalam mulutku. Tidak sekaligus karena mulutku tidak mampu menampung seluruhnya. Kuhisap dan kumainkan benda sial itu di dalam mulutku, berharap segalanya berakhir cepat. Aku merasakan kedua tangannya akhirnya mencengkeram rambutku, menikmati ritme permainan. Lihat, ternyata dia sama keparatnya dengan anak buahnya.

Tidak beberapa lama setelahnya, cairan laknat itu sudah memenuhi mulutku tapi kupaksa menelannya karena kasus kali ini spesial. Setelah selesai nanti aku bersumpah akan mengeluarkan semua isi perutku hari ini.

"Dengar, aku ingin kau berhenti…"

Baiklah, aku tersinggung. Apa maksudnya dia tidak puas dengan pelayananku atau sekedar merasa kasihan karena aku jauh dari usia legal?

"Saya dibayar untuk ini, ijinkan saya melanjutkan—"

"KUBILANG, CUKUP!"

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Dalam keadaan normal, tidak ada seorang pun yang menolak dibantu orgasme. Bahkan mereka yang sudah menjamahku tidak mau berhenti walau aku sudah menjerit dan memohon.

Tapi pria ini berbeda, dia seakan bertahan untuk tidak terhanyut.

"Anda tidak mengerti! S-saya harus melakukannya. Kecuali anda punya alasan masuk akal… saya…"

Kalimatku menggantung di ujung, membuatnya menunduk dengan gelisah. Sekilas frustasi. Aku cukup lama menunggu, sampai akhirnya kulihat pergolakan batinnya berhenti dan sepertinya dia menyerah.

"Kemari, Hayato…"

Dia membawaku ke atas tempat tidur, melucuti semua pakaianku dan mencumbuku. Berbeda dengan perlakuan manusia-manusia keparat yang selama ini menjamahku dengan kasar, permainannya lembut sekali. Bibirnya menelusuri belakang telinga dan leherku dengan sangat hati-hati seakan aku boneka berbahan kaca yang mudah pecah.

Hingga sampai puncaknya dia membuka lebar kedua kakiku dan memasukkan dirinya, aku mulai berteriak. Aku paling membenci saat-saat ini—saat di mana tubuhku dipaksa kalah, didominasi utuh tanpa bisa melawan.

Kurenggut bagian punggung dari jasnya yang berwarna biru.

Malam ini warna yang kubenci sekali lagi menelanku.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 5: Calamity Crisis

**PLEASE NOTICE: Entire plot of 'Pelangi Biru' until it's ending is not engineering.  
If there are similarities groove, then you realize that plagiarism has occurred. Thank you. :)**

* * *

_「__"Does Sex Matter? Of course it does. But does it matter enough to Matter? That's a different question."_

—Vera Rubin 」

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 05 : ****_Calamity Crisis_**

* * *

Kelopak mataku perlahan terbuka. Hal pertama yang kutahu, piyama sudah membalut tubuhku yang sekarang terbaring di tengah-tengah ranjang—entah siapa yang membawaku dan bagaimana caranya.

Sejenak mengevaluasi apa yang sudah terjadi sambil menerawang menatap langit-langit, kuangkat kedua tanganku untuk kugerakkan asal—merenung. Aku masih merasa beruntung pria semalam memilihku untuk melayaninya sendiri, karena mengingat pemandangan anak-anak seumurku yang diperkosa bergantian di depan umum saja langsung membuatku bulu kudukku merinding.

Langit sudah sepenuhnya terang saat gorden tersibak hembusan angin, sepertinya aku lelap terlalu lama. Aku ingat mereka akan memulangkanku setelah jam makan siang dan kuputuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu, membasuh sisa-sisa semalam.

Walau seks terakhir tidak sebrutal yang kukira, yang namanya bersetubuh tetap saja menjijikkan—apalagi dengan sesama laki-laki. Aku tidak habis pikir, untuk apa agama selama ini mengajarkan kalau pria dan wanita diciptakan berpasangan karena aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan orang di sekelilingku menghiraukan wacana tersebut.

**Semakin lama aku merasa agama hanya membuang-buang waktu saja**.

Secepatnya kunyalakan _shower_ dalam skala kecil kemudian membilas seluruh tubuhku dengan sabun. Kurasa aku akan mengurungkan niat untuk berendam karena takut akan ketiduran lagi setelahnya. Aku lebih memilih berada di bawah pancuran _shower_ sebentar dan pulang sesegera mungkin.

"Hayato."

Aku secepatnya berbalik, melihat seseorang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ah, paman manajer paruh baya sialan yang membawaku kemari pertama kali. Ada urusan apa lagi?

"—Aku sudah mengetuk berkali-kali tapi tidak ada yang menjawab, kukira kau masih tidur." kulihat dia hanya memakai celana panjang dan kemeja yang dimasukkan secara asal. Dia pasti salah satu peserta yang mengikuti pesta seks semalam.

"M-maaf, saya tidak dengar." mulutku tetap berusaha menyeringai manis walau tidak bisa menahan umpatan di dalam hati. Firasatku mulai buruk sehingga mataku menjelajah sekitar mencari handuk kering untuk kupakai agar bisa menghindari tatapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." dia terhuyung ke arahku, pengaruh alkohol. Kulihat jarinya membuka kemejanya dan memelukku cepat, meraba bagian pantatku dengan jari-jarinya yang kasar.

"Mmhh… tolong berhenti… khh… urusan saya di sini… sudah selesai!"

Tubuhku berusaha menggeliat saat jari-jari itu menemukan rektumku dan menjamah ke dalam. Sabun yang masih tersisa membuat daerah kulitnya menjadi perih.

"Belum, Hayato sayang. Tidak denganku."

Keparat!

Bibirnya menangkap bibirku kemudian dengan cekatan memasukkan lidahnya. Menggigit dan mengisap sehingga aku sulit bernapas. Kakiku lemas, rasanya tubuhku meminta supaya aku jatuh menghantam permukaan dingin kamar mandi.

"Mhh…nhh…ahhh…" dia membalikkan badanku, kurasakan aliran air yang jatuh membasuh bulir pembersih yang tersisa, sekaligus membantunya untuk memasukiku lebih mudah. Aku terjepit ke dinding ketika batang kemaluan itu mulai menempel dan memaksa masuk, menciptakan sensasi seperti alir listrik yang merambat mencekik tenggorokan, "Lep..as… BER…HENTIII… nhhh…"

Aku dihiraukan, dia mendorong paksa miliknya tanpa ampun hingga hampir seluruhnya berada di dalam kemudian dengan seenaknya bergerak, membuatku yang tidak sempat bersiap akhirnya mengerang kesakitan. Pinggulku masih terasa pegal akibat permainan semalam dan aku harus menerima benda asing sialan lagi tanpa ampun. Rasanya tubuhku bisa terbelah menjadi dua kapan saja.

"Hh… seperti biasa… enak sekali, Hayato.."

"Ahh… ahnn… AAHNN…"

Kalimatku terkunci karena terlalu sibuk mencari oksigen.

Rasanya waktu berjalan amat lambat sampai akhirnya dia tiba-tiba menarik kejantanannya, menyemburkan ejakulasinya ke punggung dan bagian-bagian belakang tubuhku. Terakhir, dia bahkan memasukkan lagi ereksinya untuk memuntahkan sisa-sisa spermanya di dalam, membuatku merintih keras selama proses penetrasi berlangsung.

Setelah benar-benar selesai, aku seketika roboh ke lantai—terlalu lelah bahkan untuk menyangga tubuhku. Mencicipi genangan air menggelitik permukaan kulitku yang malah semakin kotor.

"Uangmu ada di atas meja."

Setelah berkata demikian, dia mengambil handuk dan pergi dari ruangan. Aku masih tergeletak tak peduli, merasakan dinginnya ubin yang menusuk. Membiarkan air dari _shower_ membasuh semuanya bahkan mungkin air mataku sekarang.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku tidak berminat lagi untuk mengisi perutku dengan makan siang. Apa yang terjadi pagi ini membuat _mood_-ku hancur dalam sekejap.

_TOK. TOK._

Berbeda dari suara bel yang mengintimidasi, ketukan pelan di pintu tidak begitu membuatku kaget. Sepertinya aku memang harus semakin terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang datang silih berganti untuk kepentingan egois mereka dalam pekerjaan kali ini.

"Masuk…" ucapku datar.

Ternyata aku memang harus terkejut, karena saat ini orang yang kulayani semalam sudah berdiri tegap di ambang pintu dengan pakaian yang lebih kasual. Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur, "…_sir_?"

"Kau akan pulang?"

"Iya, S_ir_…" aku merasa salah tingkah, "saya hanya diminta di sini sampai hari ini."

Tubuhku berdiri dalam posisi tidak wajar karena tenggelam dalam suasana tidak nyaman. Aku bahkan tidak berani menatap matanya. Kuputar otakku cepat supaya bisa bisa menemukan kalimat tepat, berharap sanggup melepaskan diri dari atmosfir yang menekan.

"Datanglah lagi minggu depan, supirku akan menjemputmu."

Aku mengerjap, "U-untuk apa, Sir?"

Bagus. Pertanyaan bagus, Hayato. Tentu saja kau diminta datang untuk melayani mereka, apa lagi? Selain kemampuan berlari kau hanya bisa bangga dengan keahlianmu di tempat tidur, catatan mental di dalam kepalaku membatin kasar.

Dia juga kelihatannya bingung menjawab, aku hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan heran. Secepatnya kuanulir pertanyaanku, "Maaf saya bertanya hal bodoh. Tolong lupakan saja…" tambahku sambil memijat canggung bagian tengkuk. Mungkin ini rasanya jika seorang kriminal sedang mengalami sesi interogasi.

Sepertinya lagi-lagi aku harus pasrah ketika dia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan mendekat. Tidak bisakah mereka memberiku waktu istirahat? Tadi pagi aku sudah diperkosa begitu rupa di kamar mandi, dan aku sudah harus melakukannya lagi?

Alih-alih mendorongku ke tempat tidur atau membuka paksa pakaianku seperti yang kutakutkan, ternyata dia meraih siku kananku untuk melihat bekas kemerahan yang jelas di sana, "Kenapa luka ini?"

"Oh, tadi pagi saya terjatuh di kamar mandi. Yah, harus saya akui permainan manajer anda cukup kasar."

Dia mengerutkan alis sejenak, "Dia juga melakukannya padamu?" kulihat ada kilat tidak senang, tapi sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja. Lagipula apa gunanya terkejut setelah menggelar pesta seks semalam? Apa dia pikir semua anak buahnya suci seperti malaikat?

"Melakukan…? Err… yah, dia yang membawa dan menyewa saya kemari. Beliau klien lama." kutambahkan tawa dipaksakan yang sepertinya tidak banyak membantu untuk mencairkan suasana. Padahal dalam keadaan normal, aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi jenis konversasi apapun. Entahlah, mungkin aku memang sudah terlalu letih.

Cekatan, dia memencet bel dan tanpa jeda waktu seorang _maid_ hadir—meminta ijin memasuki kamar. Ternyata pria itu menyuruh pelayan tadi mengurus lukaku, aku cukup terpukau dengan kelakuannya yang sedikit banyak di luar dugaan. Tanpa membantah aku duduk di ujung tempat tidur, menunggu hingga lukaku terbalut perban steril nan rapi.

"Dengar… Hayato?" kenapa harus canggung menyebut namaku?, "Minggu depan datanglah lagi. Aku akan memastikan tidak ada orang dari perusahaanku yang menyentuhmu lagi. Tidak juga dengan orang lain."

Kalimat itu kuhadiahi seutas senyum kecut, "Lalu dari mana saya mendapat uang?" tanyaku jujur, mendesaknya.

Lihat, sekali lagi dia terdiam. Mudah baginya untuk berkata demikian, tapi kenyataannya anak buahnya yang brengsek selalu berhasil menyambung hidupku serta adik-adikku.

"Aku yang akan membayar semuanya untukmu. Kau cukup berjanji!"

Aku menganga. Apa ini artinya dia telah membeliku? Apa ini kesempatanku untuk bebas?

—lebih muluk; aku bahkan menginginkan suatu saat dia bisa melepasku dari dunia kotor yang sedang kujalani.

"S-saya… tidak tahu…" lagi-lagi jawaban yang terlalu jujur. Sebuah kebiasaan buruk kalau isi kepalaku terlalu penuh. Sepertinya aku harus melatih kembali caraku bersikap agar lebih tenang dan terlihat dewasa dalam keadaan apapun.

"Cukup percaya padaku…"

Dia merendahkan level pandangannya untuk menatapku lekat tapi aku berusaha menghindar. Bertahun-tahun hingga kini aku selalu tenggelam dalam rutinitas yang sama, mustahil untuk memercayai orang asing begitu saja apalagi ini menyangkut hidupku dan keluargaku.

Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak pernah memercayai orang lain.

"…baik."

Tapi kesempatan ini terlalu langka, bagaimanapun aku harus memanfaatkan sebuah peluang emas sebaik-baiknya. Kukembangkan senyum yang sudah berhasil menipu banyak orang selama hidupku untuk mengambil banyak keuntungan dari mereka.

"Terima kasih." dia balik tersenyum seakan percaya penuh padaku, sekilas aku merasa tidak enak.

Karena aku pasti melanggar semua janji itu.

* * *

.

.

.

Pria berkacamata hitam yang sudah seperti supir pribadiku mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Aku yang sudah kehilangan semangat sama sekali tidak berselera menjawab semua sapaannya dan sepertinya dia juga paham sehingga tidak banyak mengajakku bicara setelahnya. Sepanjang jalan aku hanya termenung memindai langit berbalut jingga—yang jauh lebih cantik daripada warna langit di kala cerah.

Kepalaku sarat dengan rumah, shun dan Yuuta.

Kudekap lebih erat tas di pangkuanku yang berisi keperluan dan belasan lembar puluh ribuan yen. Miris, tapi inilah yang membuatku tetap bertahan walau menjalani kehidupan yang tidak manusiawi.

Sampai tahap ini, aku terus berpikir untuk apa sebenarnya aku hidup jika ibu dan adik-adikku meninggalkanku. Tidak harus secara harafiah, tapi mengingat suatu saat Shun dan Yuuta akan beranjak dewasa lalu mendapat pasangan dan pergi jauh, rasanya dada ini semakin sesak.

Aku pribadi tidak berminat untuk mencari kekasih atau seseorang yang spesial. Pikiran itu selalu kutepis jauh-jauh. Lagipula gadis mana yang mau dengan laki-laki yang meniduri laki-laki lainnya demi uang?

Sesampainya di rumah, Yuuta dan Shun menyambutku dengan muka risau, Shun bahkan tengah menangis. Aku yang khawatir berlari mendekat lalu memeluk mereka bergantian.

"Hei, hei! Ada apa ini? Kakak pulang kok kalian memasang tampang jelek?" godaku pada si bungsu yang sibuk membersihkan tumpahan air di ujung-ujung matanya.

"I-ini… soal ibu." Yuuta bereaksi cepat menjawab.

Tasku spontan terbanting ke tanah begitu saja, aku memekik, "IBU KENAPA?"

"Ibu… kondisinya memburuk… t-tadi pagi... tapi kami bingung harus menghubungi kakak ke mana."

OK, aku panik. Ini semua salahku yang selalu mematikan alat komunikasi saat sedang bekerja. Padahal kalau hanya sekedar _e-mail_, seharusnya aku masih bisa menerimanya.

Untunglah pria berkacamata dan mobilnya masih belum pergi. Dia mendengar semuanya dan menawarkan padaku tumpangan yang tidak mungkin kutolak mengingat jarak antara rumahku dan rumah sakit cukup lumayan jika berjalan kaki.

"Terima kasih." ucapku padanya yang pertama di hari itu. Dia tampak senang dan membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Tanpa membuang waktu kami bertiga masuk ke dalam mobil. Shun belum mau berhenti menangis jadi kubiarkan saja begitu, aku hanya berusaha sebisaku menenangkannya dengan menggenggam tangan kecilnya erat. Kali ini aku menyerah dan akhirnya memohon pada Yang Maha Kuasa agar Dia melindungi ibu kami bagaimanapun caranya.

Tiba di rumah sakit, aku bergegas menuju kamar tempat ibuku dirawat, namun seorang suster berwajah asing mencegahku masuk, sepertinya dia karyawan baru karena tidak mengenalku, "Maaf, anda kerabat pasien?"

"Ibu saya dirawat di kamar ini, Suster… ijinkan saya masuk!"

"Apa maksud anda nyonya Matatagi?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku cepat. Perawat itu mengerti lalu menggiringku ke bagian administrasi, tentu saja Yuuta dan Shun tinggal di lobi. Ternyata Ibuku tidak mengalami serangan kronis namun karena tidak menjumpai wakil keluarga, (Shun dan Yuuta dinilai terlalu kecil dan tidak bisa masuk hitungan) maka mereka belum berani melakukan penanggulangan yang terlalu beresiko.

Setelah akhirnya menandatangani berkas keperluan pembayaran penganganan lanjut dan administrasi, kubiarkan mereka melakukan sisanya. Akan ada operasi selama dua jam penuh, sehingga aku tidak bisa begitu saja tenang dan pulang ke rumah. Namun karena tidak diberi ijin memasuki ruang operasi, dengan terpaksa aku menemani adik-adikku menunggu di lobi.

"Kak, bagaimana keadaan ibu?"

"Ibu baik-baik saja kok," kubiarkan sedikit kebohongan terucap untuk menenangkan, "Dokter sudah menanganinya. Kalian pulang dulu ya, kakak antar."

"Tidak mau, aku mau di sini…" Shun bersikeras dan mengeraskan pegangannya pada ujung kursi.

"Hei, besok kalian harus sekolah. Ini sudah larut!"

"Tapi…"

"Biar saya yang mengantar mereka."

Aku mengedipkan mata cepat melewati bahu, tidak percaya kalau pengemudi yang mengantar kami tadi masih menunggu di rumah sakit. Apa saja yang dia lakukan sedari tadi? Bagaimana dengan makannya?

"Aa… _euh_… t-terima kasih…" tuturku terbata. Tentu saja semua isi pikiranku tidak sempat kuutarakan, sungguh aku bingung dengan peruntungan dan kesialanku yang begitu kontras akhir-akhir ini.

"Tapi aku masih mau di siniii!" adik bungsuku memang keras kepala. Aku juga merasa sia-sia meminta tolong Yuuta karena kulihat dia malah diam. Kutebak mereka berkomplot supaya aku pasrah dan menurut.

"Besok pagi paman antar lagi kemari, sekarang turuti kata-kata kakak kalian dulu ya…"

Lama terdiam, akhirnya Shun mengangguk, "Baiklah… makasih, Paman!" serunya riang.

"Sama-sama, nak. Mari, lewat sini…" dia menuntun adik-adikku kembali ke mobil. Sebelum pria itu pergi, aku refleks menangkap ujung pergelangan tangan jas mahalnya.

"Ke… kenapa?" pertanyaanku mungkin membingungkan, tapi kulihat dia hanya tersenyum tanda mengerti.

"Pak presdir menyuruh saya menjaga anda. Saya akan sering merepotkan untuk selanjutnya."

Justru aku yang sepertinya telah merepotkan. Lagipula untuk apa pemilik jabatan tertinggi itu susah-susah menyuruh orang untuk menjagaku. Sampai detik ini aku sama sekali tidak paham jalan pikirannya.

"Tolong antar adik-adikku dengan selamat." pintaku—mencoba menepis kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk karena ketidakmampuanku untuk begitu saja mengandalkan orang lain. Melewati jendela, dia mengangguk yakin kemudian mengemudikan mobil hitam mewah itu menjauhi area rumah sakit.

Sementara aku beranjak ke lobi untuk beristirahat di sofa yang tersedia, menunggu ibu hingga selesai menjalani operasi.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 6: Achromatic Habit

**PLEASE NOTICE: Entire plot of 'Pelangi Biru' until it's ending is not engineering.  
If there are similarities groove, then you realize that plagiarism has occurred. Thank you. :)**

* * *

_「 __"Sex is not sinful, but sin has perverted it."_

―Walter Lang 」

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 06 : ****_Achromatic Habit_**

* * *

"Tuan Matatagi Hayato."

Sebuah sapaan membangunkanku yang sempat terlelap tidak nyaman di kursi lobi. Bedanya, ada selimut putih hangat menyelimutiku sekarang. Rupanya benda itu berhasil menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk semalam sehingga aku tidak sakit, entah siapa yang melakukannya.

"…ya?" balasku parau. Aku masih belum bangun sepenuhnya.

"Ibu anda sudah bisa dijenguk, beliau sudah sadar."

Mataku langsung benar-benar segar dalam hitungan detik. Kulipat secara asal selimut yang membungkus tubuhku lalu meninggalkannya sembarangan, "Benarkah? Boleh saya masuk sekarang?" desakku yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap.

"Kemudian ini, Tuan." perawat itu menyodorkan kertas-kertas yang tidak kupahami isinya, "Tadi pagi kami menerima klaim asuransi atas nama ibu anda, jadi kami akan mengembalikan seluruh pembayaran kemarin. Mohon ditandatangani dulu di sini."

Aku terkesima melihat lembar uang yang sudah kuserahkan kepada pihak rumah sakit kini kembali ke tanganku utuh. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dalam otakku membuat kerut di area dahiku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku sama sekali tidak paham hal-hal yang berurusan dengan jaminan berjangka, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada yang sempat terjadi selama aku tertidur.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

Tapi karena aku lebih cemas dengan keadaan ibu, jadi kutandatangani surat itu secepatnya lalu memasuki kamar tempat beliau dirawat.

"Hayato…"

Ibu yang melihatku langsung memanggil namaku. Aku menghambur ke arahnya untuk memeluk dan mengecup keningnya sukacita. Walau disarankan untuk berbaring dan tidak boleh banyak bergerak, tapi aku lega beliau sudah sadar.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa?"

Kepalanya menggeleng lemah, "Maaf sudah menyusahkanmu..."

Perasaanku menjadi jauh lebih baik ketika hasil diagnosa memberitahuku kalau sumber penyakit ibu sudah bisa ditangani dengan baik setelah operasi tadi malam dan beliau diperkirakan bisa pulang bulan depan. Aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini.

"Dengar yang tadi dokter bilang, Bu? Tidak akan lama kita bisa berkumpul lagi. Shun dan Yuuta sudah rindu masakan buatan ibu."

"Ibu lebih senang karena bisa pulang sebelum ulang tahunmu."

Aku terkesiap. Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengingatnya karena terlalu sibuk bekerja, sekolah, lalu kembali lagi bekerja. Dua fase itu cukup menyita waktu dalam hidupku sehingga kurang perhatian akan hal lain.

Kukecup kedua pipi ibu kali ini, tidak masalah kalau harus merayakannya di rumah sakit yang penting ibu kembali sehat seperti sedia kala.

Mungkin kali ini gilirankulah yang harus memberikan hadiah ketika ibu sembuh nanti. Walau aku tidak mungkin sempat menabung seperti Yuuta dan membeli perhiasan seperti yang sudah dia lakukan. Lagipula aku tidak pernah melihat ibu memakai perhiasan semenjak ditinggal oleh ayah. Cincin pernikahan miliknya pun sudah lama tidak menghiasi jari manisnya.

"Yang penting ibu sehat dulu, ulang tahunku bisa menyusul." aku bangkit untuk menuangkan teh panas yang tersedia. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari tadi kami terus bicara tanpa menyesap cairan sedikitpun.

Kepalaku meneleng melihat sesuatu tidak asing berasal dari dalam tempat sampah yang sempat tersenggol akibat kecerobohanku. Aku terkejut saat mengambilnya.

"ini,"

Sesaat napasku tertahan.

"―kenapa jepit ini ada di tempat sampah?" aku melihat ibuku yang ikut terkejut saat memperlihatkan perhiasan mungil di tanganku.

"A-ah, m-mungkin saat suster mengurus ibu, jepit itu terjatuh dari meja dan tidak sengaja masuk ke sana…"

Dalam keadaan biasa aku pasti langsung berpikiran negatif, tapi aku coba menampik semuanya. Tidak mungkin kan ibuku dengan sengaja membuangnya, lagipula Yuuta sudah susah-susah membelikannya. Dan aku sudah susah-susah mempertahankannya—walau dia tidak harus tahu.

Kuperhatikan lagi jepit di tersebut sebelum menerawang ke arah angkasa dengan biru cerah membentang melewati jendela.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan karya Sang Pencipta yang satu ini. Jika pelangi diciptakan untuk menghiasi langit yang sudah berwarna biru, kenapa sapuan berwarna sama harus hadir dalam sebuah pelangi?

**Dan ketika hanya biru** **yg tersisa, apa dia masih bisa disebut pelangi?**

"Hayato,"

"YA?!" tanpa sadar aku memekik, kembali dari lamunan yang tidak perlu.

"Ibu ingin istirahat. Pulanglah, nanti siang kau harus sekolah."

Aku termangu sebelum akhirnya menurut. Melepaskan semua pikiran buruk, kuletakkan jepit tadi di samping tempat ibu berbaring. Berharap benda itu tidak akan terpisah lagi darinya.

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah mencapai hitungan minggu semenjak jadwalku terpaksa berubah. Aku sudah hampir tidak pernah menjajakan tubuhku lagi sembarangan karena setiap _weekend_, jemputan selalu datang untuk mengantarku ke tempat biasa.

Walau masih ada saja orang dari perusahaan yang nekat diam-diam meminta pelayananku, tapi mereka terpaksa harus menahan kesal karena pada akhirnya pak Presdirlah yang memonopoliku―aku tidak keberatan. Berbeda dengan para bawahan tengik yang memperlakukanku sembarangan, pak Presdir terlihat sangat menyayangiku.

Dia akan memberikan apa saja yang aku mau, walau pada akhirnya aku akan membayarnya setimpal untuk ditukar dengan semua kemewahan. Yah, setidaknya pekerjaanku tidak terlalu berat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dan aku tidak harus melayani wajah-wajah yang terlalu berbeda.

Masalahnya, aku harus memiliki pekerjaan normal atau Shun dan Yuuta—bahkan ibu akan mencurigai dari mana sumber uang yang kudapat selama ini.

Terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan sehingga aku mencari distraksi semu seperti saat ini, berlari contohnya.

Aku tidak berpikir untuk mundur saat mendapati angin menampar wajahku. Semakin cepat aku berlari, aku merasa semakin hidup. Aku tidak ingat sudah melakukannya berapa lama, tapi aku yang sekarang sedang menikmati fasilitas dunia yang sedang diberikan padaku.

Semenjak keadaan ibuku membaik dan (secara sembunyi-sembunyi) keuangan kami stabil, prestasi akademikku pun meningkat. Aku mulai memperbaiki kebiasaanku tidur tanpa bantuan pil-pil penenang, juga mulai mencoba berhenti melukai diriku. Entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi, tapi setelah menjalani perawatan yang dianjurkan, bekas-bekas luka di bagian pergelanganku berangsur lenyap.

Meskipun begitu, kegiatanku setiap minggu tidak mengalami perubahan. Jika tiba saatnya, ada sebuah mobil hitam tidak asing beserta pengemudinya selalu siap menjemputku—membawaku ke sebuah istana ilusi tempatku 'bekerja' selama semalam penuh.

Aku yang terlalu asik berlari tidak sadar menabrak seseorang di lapangan. Hanya singgungan ringan, tapi orang itu tetap berang.

"Pakai matamu kalau berlari, pelacur!"

Eh?

Ternyata dia anak brengsek yang dulu menghancurkan jepit pelangi ibuku. Aku baru tahu kalau dia ternyata salah satu anggota klub atletik, sama sepertiku. Pantas saja saat melihatnya waktu itu aku merasa wajahnya tidak asing.

Aku tidak memedulikannya dan kembali berlari hingga kalimat-kalimat hinaan yang menyakitkan darinya tidak terdengar lagi. Sudah cukup aku bermasalah dengannya, dan aku tidak ingin terjebak lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku bahkan tidak tertarik mengetahui namanya, maaf saja.

Selama ini aku selalu berlatih sendirian. Aku bekerja keras mengumpulkan amunisi serta apresiasi untuk diriku sendiri, dan untunglah pelatih yang melihat hal itu mengakui bakatku sehingga namaku selalu hadir dalam setiap kejuaraan lari yang mewakili sekolah. Setidaknya aku masih berguna secara positif selain daripada merangkak demi nilai akademik.

Sepulangnya ke rumah, kulihat sebuah mobil hitam sudah terparkir di depan mansion kecilku. Tentu saja, sekarang hari sabtu―aku harus bekerja dan menghabiskan malam lagi di tempat sang klien tetap.

Aku meminta ijin pada pengemudinya untuk pamit pada adik-adikku sebelum berangkat. Setelah wejangan singkat dan memberi mereka bekal uang secukupnya aku memasuki mobil mewah tersebut.

Sebagai anak paling tua, aku merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa sering menemani keduanya bermain. Hidupku selalu disibukkan dengan urusan pribadi. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku melakukan semua ini demi Yuuta dan Shun juga dan aku tidak ingin menyalahkan diriku sendiri, apalagi mereka.

—walau kenyataannya aku selalu menyalahkan semuanya.

* * *

.

.

.

Kediaman yang kutuju tidak jauh dari kantor yang pernah kusambangi. Menurutku masih dalam satu kawasan karena aku berkali-kali melewati gerbang penjagaan yang sama, hanya rutenya berbeda. Untuk menuju tempat pribadi pak Presdir, mobil yang kutumpangi masih harus menempuh perjalanan beberapa menit lagi.

"Selamat datang Hayato, kau sudah makan?"

Aku melepas sepatu kemudian menaruh tas di meja ruang tamu untuk menyambut sapaannya.

"Sudah, S_ir_. Saya bisa melakukannya sekarang kalau anda mau."

"Apa kau selalu terburu-buru?"

Kurasa aku membuatnya tersinggung sehingga aku secepatnya minta maaf.

"B-bukan seperti itu. Saya hanya tidak mau membuang-buang waktu anda."

"Kau tidak pernah membuang-buang waktuku." tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi memelukku, lalu menciumku ringan di pipi.

Sudah tertanam dalam sifatku untuk menjadi orang yang mudah curiga, dan perasaanku mengatakan pria ini sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak fisik berlebihan. Tapi untuk apa dia membayarku mahal kalau begitu?

Aku membalas menciumnya, kali ini di bibir. Aku hampir yakin dia ingin mengelak, tapi entah kenapa akhirnya dia menyambut ciumanku. Lidah kami beradu tanpa ada yang mau mengalah, ciuman panas itu berlangsung dalam hitungan menit.

"Anda akan membawa saya ke kamar?" tanyaku cepat. Dia terkekeh seraya menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku mau kita makan."

"Tapi saya tadi sudah—" ciuman ringan lain di bibir menghentikan kalimatku.

"Ini termasuk dalam pekerjaan."

Aku mati kutu, "Baik, S_ir_."

Kuikuti langkahnya dan duduk di meja makan di mana banyak hidangan menggiurkan tersedia. Setelah dipersilakan, kucoba mencicipi varian pangan yang aku paham cara memakannya (kuakui, ada jenis makanan yang tidak kukenal. Daripada terlihat bodoh, lebih baik tidak kumakan saja.)

"Jadi sekarang kau bersekolah di SMP Kaiou?"

Ada tawa kecil lepas mengingat cara bicaranya seakan sudah lama mengenalku. Kepalaku mengangguk, terbawa suasana saat membicarakan masalah sekolah; tentu saja yang baik-baik―termasuk pencapaianku dalam klub atletik sehingga dijuluki _speed star_ nasional.

Perasaanku meluap gembira mengetahui dia menikmati setiap ceritaku. selama ini aku belum pernah memiliki orang yang bisa kuajak bicara, jadi jujur saja aku merasa bersemangat.

Tapi pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan, aku tidak akan menyerahkan hatiku pada siapa pun yang membayarku. Bahkan aku sudah tidak ingat di mana aku menyimpan benda bernama 'hati' tersebut.

Setiap hadir di sana, rasanya hidupku terlihat sangat normal dengan makan, bermain atau menonton TV―menghabiskan waktu hingga matahari tenggelam utuh. Sebenarnya aku agak tidak enak merusuh di rumah orang dua hari setiap minggu dan hanya bekerja beberapa jam saja. Tapi sepertinya maksud 'menemani' secara literal juga merupakan bagian pekerjaan, jadi aku menurut saja.

"Saya lihat, ruangan ini begitu… kosong…"

Sedikit ragu, tapi aku berusaha membuka percakapan saat kami berdua sudah duduk di sebuah sofa besar. Kuperhatikan kembali setiap sudut ruangan yang hanya didominasi warna biru muda dengan perabotan mahal elegan, namun tidak ada satupun pigura dan kehadiran 'seseorang' di sana, "Anda tidak senang memajang foto atau piagam?"

Dia menggeleng pelan, "Aku berusaha menghindari hal-hal berbau nostalgia, semua itu hanya membuatku menjadi lemah."

Prinsip hidupnya kurang lebih mirip denganku, tapi ada jurang perbedaan terlampau jauh di antara kami. Berbeda denganku yang masih memiliki keluarga untuk kulindungi, dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Sekilas aku merasa iba.

Jemarinya masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop. Ternyata memiliki jabatan tinggi tidak senyaman kelihatannya, kurasa dia sering stress karena sejak tadi wajahnya tampak serius sambil memandang diagram warna-warni dengan konfigurasi cukup aneh. Sementara aku hanya bersandar pada bahunya sambil bermain PSP, menunggu dia selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kau menyukai permainan itu?"

Pertanyaan mendadak yang terlontar membuatku gugup, sampai-sampai karakter yang kupakai akhirnya kalah KO karena hilang konsentrasi. Aku secepatnya mengubah posisi, kini terduduk sembari menatapnya.

"Ah, ya... rata-rata murid di sekolah sedang demam permainan ini, saya harus mengejarnya agar tidak tertinggal kalau mengobrol dengan mereka."

"Ini memang sengaja kubelikan untukmu. Lagipula warna birunya bagus, aku memang yakin kau pasti suka." ungkapnya diiringi senyum, "Asal jangan lupa tetap rajin belajar."

Kuperhatikan benda di tanganku sekali lagi sambil menatap nanar ke arah layarnya.

"―ada apa…?"

"…tidak apa-apa. Maaf bukan saya mau mengecewakan atau bagaimana, tapi… saya… benci warna biru…"

Karena dia belum menyela aku mencoba melanjutkan kalimatku, "Biru mengingatkan saya pada… seseorang yang sangat saya benci…"

Bukannya terjebak akan naluri untuk bertanya, dia malah membelai suraiku lembut, memandangku penuh arti, "Maaf…"

"Saya yang seharusnya minta maaf. Juga… terima kasih…"

Tidak tahan dengan suasana ini, kututup paksa laptop miliknya yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya dariku lalu melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya, "Sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang sebelum saya mengantuk."

"Kalau kau ingin tidur, tidak masalah. Aku akan membawamu ke kamar."

DEMI TUHAN! Ada apa dengan pria ini sebenarnya? Aku sangat tidak nyaman dengan kebaikannya yang membuatku ingin muntah. Bukan berarti aku juga menikmati saat berhubungan badan dengannya, tapi aku cukup terganggu jika menjalani sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti.

Aku benci hal-hal yang membuatku bingung. Rasanya semua niatku seperti dipermainkan.

"Hayato?"

"Tolong sentuh…"

"Kau bilang kau mengantuk―"

"Tolong sentuh saya, S_ir_…"

Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum membaringkanku di atas sofa miliknya yang besar seraya menyentuh daerah perutku, meraba setiap permukaan kulit di balik pakaianku sebelum menanggalkannya sembarangan ke lantai. Ada getaran hebat saat lidahnya menyusuri bagian depan tubuhku, juga saat menemukan tonjolan kembar di daerah dadaku untuk dijilat―mengulumnya hingga meninggalkan jejak liur hangat di sana.

Seperti biasa, terlalu terencana. Dia bahkan selalu memakai pengaman saat berhubungan denganku. Aku tidak berani terlalu pecaya diri kalau dia melakukannya untuk kebaikanku, jadi kuasumsikan dia menggunakannya demi dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun aku pelacur yang sudah bertahun-tahun melakukannya dengan banyak orang, tidak ada jaminan pria ini tidak jijik padaku―tentu saja.

"Khh…, S_ir_… tolong… Hnn… lebih cepat!" pintaku menuntut. Aku sudah merasakan kepala kejantanan itu menggesek permukaan lubang analku dan memasukinya perlahan kemudian. Gerakannya yang terlalu langsam membuatku ingin berteriak frustasi.

Tubuhku terbiasa dengan seks yang kasar dan menyakitkan, sehingga penetrasi dengan fase perlahan menjadi sangat menyiksa. Mungkin karena sebenarnya aku ketakutan pekerjaanku akan memakan waktu terlalu lama, membuatku terbiasa untuk memanfaatkan nafsu para manusia busuk yang membeliku supaya menyelesaikannya aksinya lebih dini sehingga penderitaanku lebih cepat usai.

"Aku tidak mau kalau kau tidak menikmatinya…"

Persetan.

Urusanku di sini hanya sebatas uang, aku tidak tertarik mengecap hal lain. Aku mati-matian menahan eranganku dengan menutup mulut memakai kedua tangan saat dia memompa tubuhnya lebih cepat.

Dia cekatan menarik kedua tanganku, menautkan jari-jarinya seraya membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telingaku yang membuat mataku terbelalak di tengah proses menyakitkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hayato."

Padahal kalimat itu begitu sederhana dan sama sekali tidak ada harganya.

Tapi kenapa air mataku menetes?

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 7: Diplosomia Pledge

**PLEASE NOTICE: Entire plot of 'Pelangi Biru' until it's ending is not engineering.  
If there are similarities groove, then you realize that plagiarism has occurred. Thank you. :)**

* * *

_「 __"I couldn't care less about sex unless I meet someone who I think is wonderful."_

―Kirstie Alley 」

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 07 : ****_Diplosomia Pledge_**

* * *

Sore itu, kakiku masih mengayun cepat di lintasan panjang yang tersedia.

Latihan anak-anak klub atletik semakin intensif karena tidak lama lagi akan diadakan turnamen olahraga besar-besaran, dan kuharap untuk cabang lari aku terpilih kembali. Hanya itu caraku selama ini untuk mempertahankan posisi aman agar tidak terlalu dikucilkan kenyataan.

Juga tempatku melarikan diri.

"Matatagi!"

Aku berhenti berlari untuk menghadap salah satu pelatih klub atletik yang memanggilku dari pinggir lapangan.

"Untuk pertandingan atletik nasional tiga hari lagi, bapak harap kau bisa berlari mewakili SMP Kaio."

Mendengarnya aku senang luar biasa, ternyata keberuntunganku masih belum surut. Sudah pasti aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan sebuah kesempatan bagus. Aku segera menyambut, "Baik."

"Saya tidak setuju!"

Kepalaku menoleh melewati bahu, melihat seseorang cekatan berlari mendekat dengan sorot mata benci tertuju ke arahku. Ah, sekali lagi aku harus sibuk meregenerasi ingatanku yang terlalu cepat melupakan orang-orang tidak penting dan menyebalkan seputaran hidupku.

Bohong―aku hanya sedikit sarkastik.

Penolakan itu terlontar dari anak sialan yang sedikit banyak pernah mewarnai hidupku, tentu saja ini masih sarkastik. Dia adik dari kakak sialan yang pernah melakukan asusila padaku di bawah jembatan waktu itu. Memori terkutuk.

"―saya merasa lebih pantas mewakili sekolah daripada pelacur ini." sumpah, aku ingin sekali merobek mulutnya, "Kenapa saya tidak pernah diberi kesempatan?"

"Mungkin karena kau harus sadar kalau memang tidak pantas!" aku tidak takut berbalik menghinanya kali ini.

"APA KAU BILANG?"

"AKU BILANG KAU TIDAK PUNYA KEMAMPUAN, BRENGSEK!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, DASAR JALANG!"

Perkelahian kecil itu menyita perhatian murid-murid di sekitar lapangan, membuat kami menjadi pusat atensi selama beberapa saat. Tidak biasanya aku mudah terprovokasi seperti ini, tapi apa yang pernah kuterima darinya sudah lebih dari cukup. Posisiku sedang kokoh di atas angin, tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengguncangnya.

Untunglah pak pelatih masih bersiaga sehingga masing-masing dari kami tahu diri dan tidak terlibat perseteruan serius secara fisik—walau kepalan tinjuku ingin sekali mencicipi wajahnya.

"Pertandingan kali ini harus tetap diwakili Matatagi. Kau tahu kan dia pelari paling cepat yang ada di sekolah kita, tidak ada tawar-tawaran!"

Mendengar kalimat pujian dari pak pelatih, bibirku tidak bisa menahan seringai. Sepertinya dewi fortuna akhirnya kembali berpihak padaku setelah sekian lama pergi mengambil cuti.

"Terima kasih banyak! Saya akan berusaha."

"Tsk, awas kau akan menyesal nanti!" decih anak tadi sambil menjauhi lokasi, menghiraukan tiupan peluit dan teriakan yang menyuruhnya kembali ke lapangan untuk berlari.

Aku tidak menggubris ancamannya, sebaliknya hatiku malah merasa sangat lega. Sekarang fokusku hanyalah berlatih keras supaya bisa memenangkan lomba.

* * *

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung menceritakan kabar baik ini pada adik-adikku, berharap mereka mau mendukungku penuh di pertandingan nanti. Aku yakin akan ada banyak pelari tangguh dari sekolah lawan, tapi aku tidak akan kalah.

Ternyata semangat kompetisiku belum pudar, aku cukup bangga pada diriku karena masih ingin lepas dari rasa terpuruk dan tetap berjuang.

Kalimat Yuuta yang berbunyi, "Kakak pasti bisa!" membangkitkan semangatku berkali-kali lipat. Sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam, kami membeli jus kaleng dalam jumlah banyak lalu meminumnya bersama-sama sebagai simbol perayaan.

"Terima kasih, Yuuta… Shun…"

_TOK. TOK. TOK._

Ketukan di pintu menghentikan kegiatan kami sejenak. Kupastikan semua aman lalu membukanya sedikit untuk mengintip siapa yang datang.

"Malam, Hayato."

Jantungku seakan pindah tempat ketika melihat kehadiran orang yang sangat kukenal.

"Pak Presdir, _Sir_…?!" pekikku ngeri.

Untuk apa dia datang ke rumahku malam-malam begini? Terlebih lagi aku tidak mungkin mengusirnya pergi, dialah sumber uang terbesarku selama ini.

"Teman kakak?" tanya Yuuta yang sudah berada belakang punggungku.

"Teman?" shun membeo.

"Ah… uh…" aku kesulitan menjawab. Kualihkan kembali pandanganku pada sosok berumur yang sekarang membawa bunga dan setumpuk makanan. Aku mengerti kalau dia membawa makanan, tapi bunga untuk apa? Memalukan sekali.

"Kau tidak mempersilakanku masuk?"

Tidak punya pilihan, aku terpaksa membuka pintu penuh dan menyambutnya hadir ke rumah kami yang sangat sederhana. Sebetulnya dalam hati aku sangat malu, kamar mandi beliau mungkin saja lebih besar dari ini.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku datang tanpa pemberitahuan." sesalnya sambil memberikan bunga tadi padaku. Entah kenapa aku malu setengah mati sampai tidak bisa bereaksi lebih selain mengangguk samar.

"―ini adik-adikmu?" tanyanya sambil menepuk kepala Shun dan Yuuta bergantian.

"Iya, aku Yuuta!"

"Aku Shun!"

"Halo, Shun. Yuuta." dia meremas geli pipi si bungsu hingga Shun tertawa-tawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong paman siapa sih?"

"Hei Yuuta, bersikaplah sopan!" aku merengut melihat kedua adikku sekarang langsung dekat dengan sosok yang baru mereka kenal bahkan di depan mataku.

"Ma…af…" jawab Yuuta takut-takut.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Paman yang lebih tidak sopan karena belum memperkenalkan diri. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur dipanggil 'paman', itu juga sudah cukup."

Aku menghela napas panjang seraya menutup pintu. Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah duduk nyaman, bertukar peluk, kemudian bersenda gurau entah soal apa. Sementara aku berkonsentrasi memanaskan air dan menyeduh teh.

Sejujurnya aku cukup khawatir melihat kenyataan Shun dan Yuuta begitu mudah menerima kehadiran asing. Sepertinya mereka sering melupakan pelajaran penting dariku, padahal aku selalu menasehati mereka agar jangan pernah langsung percaya pada orang lain.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya sambil menerima segelas teh hangat dari tanganku, "Kalian hanya tinggal bertiga di sini?"

"Saat ini, ya…" aku menunduk, berhiaskan senyum masam. Entah kenapa aku malah tidak bisa bersikap biasa ataupun merasa nyaman di rumahku sendiri, mungkin karena aku dipaksa untuk menjadi diri sendiri apa adanya.

"…ibu dan… ayah kalian?" pertanyaan itu membuatku melihat sebentar ke arah Shun dan Yuuta sebelum menjawab.

"Ibu di rumah sakit. Kesehatannya kurang baik sehingga lebih banyak dirawat… kalau ayah…" ada hirup napas sedikit sebelum melanjutkan, "Sudah mati."

Suhu di sekitarku seketika turun drastis. Tidak bisa kupungkiri, tanganku sedang mengepal, berusaha menahan kesal yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Sial, aku tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini. Selain karena pengetahuanku tidak banyak, hal-hal yang bersinggungan dengan orang tua dan keluarga sudah menjadi topik yang cukup sensitif untukku beberapa tahun terakhir.

"…mati? Maksudmu… meninggal?" koreksinya langsung kuberikan gelengan tajam.

"Dia pergi tanpa kabar saat Shun baru lahir. Bahkan selama hidup, saya jarang melihatnya. Dia masih hidup atau tidak pun kami tidak tahu… tapi bagi saya, dia sudah mati." jawabku ketus. Biar saja Shun dan Yuuta mendengar ini. Mereka juga harus tahu kalau tidak ada gunanya lagi berharap pada laki-laki sialan yang sudah membuang ibu dan kami bertiga entah demi apa.

Aku hanya berharap hatiku masih sekuat baja untuk menopang sakit yang semakin lama semakin menjadi di bagian hati.

Tepat di hadapanku, kepalanya menunduk seakan menyembunyikan perih yang sama―seakan mengerti bagaimana pedihnya. Sudah terlalu banyak orang-orang menghadiahi kami pandangan yang penuh rasa kasihan, rasanya sudah tidak perlu ditambah lagi. Sudah cukup.

"Kalian sedang merayakan sesuatu? Kenapa banyak kaleng kosong di sini?" sepertinya dia menyadari rasa tidak nyamanku kemudian membantuku mengalihkan topik. Beliau memang sosok yang luar biasa, aku cukup berterima kasih karena dia sangat cerdas dan mau berbesar hati.

"Kakak akan ikut lomba lari mewakili sekolah, kami sedang merayakannya!" jawab Yuuta bersemangat.

"Lomba lari?" matanya memandang ke arahku. Seandainya mulut Yuuta bisa kulakban detik ini juga.

"T-tiga hari lagi, ada… lomba lari antar sekolah…" penjelasanku terputus-putus karena aku memang tidak berniat memberitahunya secara detil. Kupikir dia akan tertawa atau apa setelah mendengarnya, tapi nyatanya malah mempersempit jarak kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Membenamkan kelima jari terampilnya menelusuri suraiku yang kecoklatan.

"Aku boleh datang mendukung!?" pintanya.

"H-ha?"

"Datang! Datang ya, Paman!" sekarang Shun yang menjadi bersemangat. Dua tangannya dilempar ke udara sambil terus menerus memanjatkan permohonan yang sama.

Aku ingin mengubur diri.

"Iya. Paman pasti datang."

Mataku membelalak tidak percaya menanggapi ucapannya. Janji positif itu ingin segera kusambut sukacita, tapi aku hendak memastikannya lagi, "Lalu kerjaan anda bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak berpikir aku bekerja di kantor sendirian, kan? Itulah gunanya anak buah." gurauannya membuatku hampir tidak bisa menahan tawa, melenyapkan aura buruk yang sempat menerpa.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga atmosfir menjadi lebih santai, kami bahkan makan bersama-sama di satu meja sederhana. Untunglah pak Presdir tidak membahas hal yang berhubungan dengan profesi gelapku atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Aku memang sangat berterima kasih pada kebaikannya. Tapi sebagai manusia yang memikirkan untung-rugi, aku tidak merasa berhutang budi karena sejak awal apa yang kami lakukan sudah sama-sama didasari komitmen berbasis mutualisme.

"Ngomong-ngomong paman punya hadiah untuk kalian berdua di mobil, mau diambilkan atau mau ambil sendiri?" kalimat itu disambut gembira oleh adik-adikku dengan mata berbinar.

"Sendiri!"

"SENDIRI!"

Keduanya tampak bersemangat berlari ke arah pintu, menghiraukan teriakanku agar mereka lebih hati-hati menuruni tangga yang hanya diberi penerangan minim.

"Jangan khawatir, di mobil ada supirku yang bisa menuntun mereka." Suara lembutnya membuatku semakin tidak nyaman. Dia bergeser sedikit untuk menempatkan dirinya tepat di sebelahku.

"Untuk apa anda melakukan ini?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku…" ucapan itu terhenti saat pandangan kami terkunci beberapa saat, "Hayato, aku…"

Frasa itu tidak pernah selesai.

Sebagai gantinya, tangan besarnya perlahan terulur meraih tengkukku seraya mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku menutup mata pasrah saat tahu dia akan menginvasi mulutku. Bagiku apapun yang ingin dia inginkan bukanlah masalah selama dia melakukannya secepat mungkin sebelum Shun dan Yuuta datang.

Alih-alih menciumku di bibir, dia malah mencium keningku.

Hangat.

Aku membuka mata untuk menatapnya sekali lagi yang kembali mengacak rambutku, kali ini dengan kedua tangan.

"Kalau mau, kau bisa menganggapku ayahmu." ucapnya yang kuanggap setengah bercanda karena aku langsung tertawa skeptis.

"Tidak ada ayah yang tidur dengan putranya…"

Biarlah hubungan kami tetap seperti adanya. Nafsu ditukar dengan uang. Bagaimanapun aku merindukan sosok ayah, tapi hubungan yang diawali dengan bumbu seksual seperti yang telah kami lakukan tidak akan bisa mengubah apa pun. Mungkin terasa kejam, tapi ini demi kebaikannya juga.

"Aku mengerti." ucapnya, tepat di mana Shun dan Yuuta datang dengan mainan-mainan di tangannya.

"Kakak lihat! Robot-robotan! Aku ingin mainan ini dari dulu!" Shun mengangkat kotak di tangannya tinggi, diikuti Yuuta yang sedang memegang mobil serta _remote control_ pasangannya.

"Ayo bilang apa pada paman?!"

"Terima kasih, Paman!"

"Terima kasiiih!"

Setelah menyatakan harus pamit, aku mengantarnya sekali lagi menuju pintu. Di tengah langkahnya sebelum menuruni tangga, aku mencoba menahannya. Refleksku yang tidak terduga malah menyebabkan panas merayap menghiasi kedua pipiku sekarang―mungkin seluruhnya sudah merah sampai telinga, "Pe-pertandingan nanti… saya berharap anda benar-benar bisa datang…"

Jantungku semakin lama berdetak dalam ritme yang tidak karuan tanpa bisa terkontrol. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?!

"Kita akan bertemu tiga hari lagi."

Untunglah hari sudah benar-benar gelap, kuharap dia tidak bisa melihat jelas semu yang telah membakar penuh area wajahku. Mataku tidak lepas mengamati sosoknya hingga dia beserta mobil hitamnya pergi menjauh.

Saat hendak kembali, aku menyadari kehadiran sebuah mobil tidak asing terparkir cukup jauh. Dari dalamnya, lagi-lagi terlihat pria dengan jas putih misterius seakan mengincar keberadaanku dari sana. Tidak, aku sempat merasakan tatapannya. Dia memang mengincarku!

Aku yang ketakutan langsung memasuki rumah, mengunci pintu dan metutup semua jendela secepatnya―tidak kuijinkan dia melihat apapun yang terjadi di dalamnya.

Tubuhku mendadak letih, aku ingin segera beristirahat.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 8: Putrid Mockingbird

**PLEASE NOTICE: Entire plot of 'Pelangi Biru' until it's ending is not engineering.  
If there are similarities groove, then you realize that plagiarism has occurred. Thank you. :)**

* * *

「 "_If you can't laugh about sex, you shouldn't be doing it.."_

―Sue Johanson 」

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 08 : ****_Putrid Mockingbird_**

* * *

Aku melewati gerbang sekolah terburu-buru karena tiba terlalu siang, syukurlah tidak sampai terlambat. Salahku juga karena malah tidur lagi dengan pulas setelah mengurus Shun dan Yuuta pagi tadi.

Kuganti sepatuku sembarangan di dekat loker supaya tidak ketinggalan pelajaran pertama, namun saat melakukannya mendadak sesuatu mendarat di wajahku.

Lumpur.

"SIAPA?!"

Kornea gelapku memindai sekeliling―pada murid-murid seumur berseragam sama yang entah kenapa sekilas memandangku dengan tatapan menyebalkan. Aku cukup heran saat menerimanya.

Kubersihkan kotoran yang sempat menyapu kulitku seadanya, menghiraukan riuh sepanjang lorong yang semakin lama memenuhi rongga telingaku.

Saat berhasil masuk ke dalam kelas dan hendak menuju bangku, seseorang menjegalku sehingga aku jatuh terjungkal menghantam lantai. Tidak ada satupun yang menolongku, mereka yang jelas-jelas melihat malah bersikap acuh.

"Lebih sakit mana dengan yang kau lakukan setiap malam?" salah seorang penghuni kelas yang menjegal kakiku berseru lantang, diikuti tawa yang lain. Aku bahkan tidak berminat memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _teman_, sungguh menjijikkan.

"Apa-apaan kalian semua?!" balasku sengit, berusaha meraih tas milikku yang sempat terhempas. Pertanyaanku seakan digantung di udara, sementara mereka justru semakin tergelak.

"Memang berapa tarifmu semalam? Kalau servis darimu memuaskan aku jadi ingin mencobanya." salah satu anak laki-laki lain menimpali dengan nada mengejek, membuat dua tanganku mengepal keras.

"Sudah, kasihan dia. Siapa tahu terpaksa, kan ayahnya sudah tidak ada." kemanapun tidak masalah, aku ingin pergi dari kelas secepat mungkin kalau tidak ada guru piket yang muncul yang tiba-tiba menyuruhku agar ikut ke ruangannya.

Tidak berbeda dengan suasana saat berada di bagian loker, sekarang semua pengajar yang berada di ruangan menatapku sinis. Aku hanya berakhir mematung kaku di depan jajaran meja guru, diiringi bisik-bisik mengganggu yang masih mengusik pendengaranku.

"Matatagi, mau berapa kali membuat masalah di sekolah? Dulu mencuri, kemarin berkelahi, sekarang ini…"

Mulutku terkunci rapat, aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Dan lebih parah, apa untungnya membahas LAGI sebuah cacat yang sudah lewat. Haruskah manusia mengulang terus kesalahan lampau milik seseorang? Tidak bisakah mereka memaafkan lalu melupakan?

Ada hela napas keras darinya, menyisakan bau tengik yang membuat aktifitasku mengirup udara ke pernapasan berhenti beberapa detik, "Untung beberapa guru berhasil mengamankan foto-foto itu sebelum banyak murid yang melihat."

Foto?

"―kasusmu terbilang cukup, ah tidak. Sangat berat. Dan mungkin saja kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah kalau terbukti bersalah." pungkasnya seraya memijat kening ketika menyerahkan selembar foto ke tanganku.

Aku terhenyak melihat lembaran tipis tersebut. Sebuah hasil foto yang diambil saat kasus pemerkosaan oleh kakak kelas di bawah jembatan rel kereta api waktu itu, sementara yang terpampang di sana hanya aku. Brengsek. Genggamanku meremasnya hingga kusut.

"Tidak hanya itu, kau sudah tidak bisa mengikuti lomba lari untuk mewakili sekolah. Semua tentangmu akan ditinjau ulang dan diproses." selarik kalimat yang langsung membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"TIDAK! SAYA MOHON, SAYA BISA JELASKAN!"

Jangan itu! Apapun, asal jangan itu! Dia sudah berjanji mau menonton pertandinganku!

"Pak, permisi..." di tengah suasana mencekam, salah seorang guru menginterupsi pembicaraan kami, "Anak ini mau bicara sesuatu."

Kejutan untukku jelas belum berakhir, aku melihat dia―bungsu dari dua bersaudara jahanam yang tidak pernah terpampang jelas di foto―sekarang berjalan dan berdiri santai di sampingku. Apa lagi maunya? Apa dia belum puas setelah menghancurkanku begitu rupa?

"Begini, Pak. Saya mau membelanya."

"Hah?"

"―menurut saya, foto itu terlalu dibuat-buat dan cukup… hmm… ekstrim." Aku masih menahan geram, terutama melihat gerakan tangannya yang terlalu ekspresif seolah menghinaku seraya menunjuk helai bukti di dalam tanganku. "Memang bapak percaya ada murid sekolah kita yang melakukan hal tidak pantas?" tambahnya lagi dengan nada meyakinkan.

Mulutku masih bungkam. Meski kepalaku menunduk, ekor mataku mau tidak mau menyapu ke arahnya. Entah permainan apa yang dia inginkan kali ini. Sehabis menjatuhkanku, kini menolongku? Apa dia ingin aku berhutang padanya?

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin foto ini bukan rekayasa?" pak guru mencoba mengambil lagi foto yang hampir hancur di dalam genggamanku, tapi aku cekatan memasukkan bukti sialan tadi ke dalam kantung celana.

"Kakak saya ketua klub fotografi di SMA Kaiou. Dia bisa dengan mudah memberi penjelasan juga, bagaimana? Kalau ternyata foto itu memang asli, saya serahkan sepenuhnya pada peraturan sekolah."

Menimbang-nimbang sebentar dengan rekan-rekan yang lain, guru yang membawaku akhirnya duduk kembali di kursinya. "Baiklah, kami akan mengkaji ulang semuanya. Jika haisl potret ini hanya tipuan, kami akan mempertimbangkan kasusmu dan kau tidak akan dikeluarkan."

Perasaanku tidak merasa lapang mendengarnya, tapi mulutku terpaksa mengeluarkan kata terima kasih.

"―tapi kau tetap tidak bisa mengikuti kompetisi, hakmu akan diberikan pada anggota lain. Ini hukuman karena sudah membuat keributan."

"Soal itu tenang saja, Pak. Saya sudah membicarakannya pada pelatih dan dia dengan senang hati menunjuk saya untuk mewakili sekolah." mendengar kalimat si brengsek di sebelahku aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menghajarnya di tempat.

"Cukup, kembali kalian ke kelas. Bikin gara-gara saja…"

Setelah pamit dan menutup pintu ruang guru, anak sialan itu menyeringai―menepuk pundakku yang segera kutepis cepat, "Pulang sekolah nanti, datanglah ke ruang fotografi. Nasibmu ada di tangan kakakku." titahnya sambil melangkah menjauh, menyisakan derai tawa yang terdengar disengaja.

Tuhan, inilah salah satu alasanku sangat membenciMu. Kenapa manusia tidak diperkenankan membunuh? Karena detik ini juga aku ingin sekali mencabut nyawa umatMu yang berjarak paling dekat.

Menginjakkan kaki kembali ke dalam ruang kelas, aku mendapati permukaan tasku habis disayat-sayat dan sebagian isinya dibuang ke luar jendela. Aku tidak buka suara lagi setelahnya, yang kulakukan hanya menjalani detik demi detik di dalam kelas dengan tidak nyaman.

Dengan mudah perasaanku terbalut dalam perasaan kalut. Bahkan untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat aku mengasingkan diri di atap sekolah sambil menenggelamkan kepala di antara kedua lutut, menahan tangis―tidak peduli jika anak-anak di kelas sedang mencoret-coret bangku dan mejaku sekarang.

Aku hanya merasa dunia ini tidak adil.

Aku marah, betul-betul marah.

Bukan mauku lahir dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, dengan ketidakberdayaanku dan kekuranganku dalam kasih sayang serta materi. Kalaupun memang kenyataannya seperti itu, apa hak orang-orang yang lebih berada untuk menghinaku seenaknya seakan eksistensiku bagaikan seonggok sampah tidak berharga?

Yang lebih menyedihkan, aku bahkan tidak pernah memiliki seseorang yang kuat untuk menjadi tempat bernaung, sekedar melepas opini atau meminta perhatian.

Dalam keputusasaan yang dalam, tanpa sadar bibirku meloloskan sebuah kata yang selama ini tabu untuk diucapkan.

"Ayah…"

* * *

.

.

.

Sialnya, kenapa aku mau saja menuruti perkataan si brengsek itu dan tetap datang ke ruang fotografi di gedung SMA yang berlokasi cukup jauh di seberang. Padahal cukup lama intuisiku berdebat, menyuruhku untuk mengabaikan semuanya dan pergi. Namun usaha memutar otak berulang kali tetap tidak membuatku menemukan jalur aman untuk luput dari dilema. Semuanya serba salah.

Jadi sebelum hari semakin gelap, aku nekat mengetuk keras pintu di depanku yang langsung dibalas sambutan nyaring dari dalam.

"Masuk saja, lagi sibuk nih!"

Sesuai instruksi, aku melangkah masuk. Kuamati beberapa orang sedang sibuk beres-beres, sedangkan yang lebih bertenaga sedang memasang alat-alat berat berdimensi panjang. Isi kepalaku hanya menduga-duga tapi aku tidak paham akan fungsinya.

Langkahku terhenti. Tepat di depan, kakak kelas sialan itu sedang duduk dengan angkuh di atas meja dan menyeringai ke arahku. Aku juga ingat sosok laki-laki di sampingnya, yang waktu itu belum selesai memuaskan hasratnya di dalam tubuhku. Pertanda buruk yang menyelimutiku semakin menjadi-jadi, untuk menyembunyikannya aku menarik napas panjang selagi melangkah mendekat.

"Hai, Matatagi." nada sambutannya tidak menyenangkan, "Kukira kau tidak punya nyali untuk datang."

"Apa maumu?" aku berucap sengit.

Kuperhatikan lagi keadaan sekitar, di mana orang-orang lebih memilih berlalu-lalang untuk fokus menggelar matras atau mengerjaan sesuatu di area sudut daripada memerhatikan kami. Jujurnya aku merasa sedikit lega karena intuisiku sepertinya keliru.

"Begitu sikapmu pada kakak kelas, eh? Apalagi aku yang akan menjadi penyelamat nyawamu."

Ada senyap sekilas. Emosiku saat ini memang membuat segalanya tidak stabil dan tidak terkontrol, aku berupaya mengaturnya sungguh-sungguh agar tidak lepas kendali. Prioritasku saat ini hanyalah menanyakan maksud dari kedatanganku, lalu segera pergi secepatnya.

"Apa mau anda, Senior?" menambahkan senyuman yang cukup menyebalkan, aku mencoba mengikuti kemauannya. Bersikap sopan―itu kan yang dia harapkan?

Tubuhku melonjak singkat ketika lampu ruangan mendadak padam, berganti dengan penerangan dari dua sisi dengan sinar cukup mencolok. Ternyata tiang-tiang tadi merupakan aksesori fotografi dengan _backdrop_ yang disusun sedemikian rupa. Mirip latar belakang untuk sesi pemotretan kala wisuda.

"Berdiri di sana." perintahnya sambil menunjuk spot paling terang di depan _backdrop_. Semua mata akhirnya menjadikanku pusat perhatian, rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman, "Ayo cepat!"

Walau mengumpat di dalam hati, aku akhirnya berjalan perlahan ke tempat yang dimaksud. Cahaya yang datang dari kanan dan kiriku silau sekali, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajah-wajah di sekelilingku lagi.

"Buka bajumu."

Apa?

"Tidak mau!" tolakku tegas. Diliputi rasa ngeri, aku bergegas menerobos kerumunan yang ada untuk secepatnya keluar melewati pintu. Namun saat tanganku menarik pegangannya, pintu itu tidak mau terbuka bahkan walau aku mencoba menariknya dengan tenaga lebih. Sudah kuduga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Tidak masalah denganku, tapi kau tahu kalau kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah bukan hanya kau yang menderita."

Bajingan!

Di tengah usahaku untuk melarikan diri, aku memaki diri sendiri karena kelemahanku dan karena apa yang baru saja terucap semuanya tepat. Memang benar aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan waktu yang sudah kupakai menuntut ilmu untuk ditukar dengan kenyataan yang memalukan, sama sekali tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun rasa tanggung jawabku masih sangat besar untuk adik-adikku juga ibuku.

"HEI!" belum selesai berpikir, tiba-tiba saja tanganku ditarik paksa supaya kembali mengisi panggung yang mereka sediakan untukku. Air mataku lama-lama mulai menggenang, entah karena terlalu silau atau terlalu malu.

"Buka saja, teman-temanku orang baik kok. Mereka hanya sedikit penasaran gara-gara menonton video yang kau buat waktu itu." kalimat itu diselingi kekehan mengejek, "Jangan khawatir. Kami di sini akan mengabadikan semuanya dengan sangat artistik."

Tawa mereka membuat ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar menjadi semakin sesak. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan ancaman apapun, yang penting aku harus bertahan dan mengikuti permainan mereka terlebih dahulu. Kubuka kancing kemejaku perlahan dari atas sampai bawah, begitu juga kaus dalamku, kulempar tidak jauh dari bidang empuk yang sedari tadi kupijak.

Beberapa dari mereka bersiul seakan aku barang tontonan menarik. Aku mual.

"Sekarang duduk! buka celanamu, juga kakimu!"

Keparat, ini namanya pelecehan. Aku sadar―aku sangat sadar kalau tidak menurut, bahaya putus sekolah tengah mengancam. Tapi kalaupun menurut, keselamatanku juga tidak bisa dijamin. Terlebih aku tidak tahu apa ada dari mereka yang memotretku lagi atau tidak.

Sial! Apa memang tidak ada jalan keluar?

"Kalau tidak bisa sendiri aku bisa membantu!" seru seseorang yang wajahnya tidak bisa kulihat.

"Woi, jangan curang. Memang yang mau hanya kau saja?" protes yang lain.

"Sudah, sudah. Dia kan sudah bersusah payah menyusun properti ini. Biarkan saja." aku mulai hafal suara kakak si brengsek itu.

Ada laki-laki yang cukup besar dan berambut cepak berjalan mendekat, membuatku semakin melangkah mundur sehingga punggungku menyentuh kawasan dinding yang dihiasi layar. Dengan sigap dia menarik lalu mendudukkanku di pangkuannya, membuatku menjerit keras, walau belum mengalahkan bising di sekitarku yang semakin bergemuruh.

"LEPASSS!"

Tangannya melucuti cepat kancing dan retsleting celana sekolahku, aku meronta panik tapi tenagaku tetap kalah. Sepatuku bahkan dia buka dan dilempar entah kemana, tahu-tahu aku sudah tidak memakai apa-apa kecuali kaus kakiku.

"Ayo buka!"

"Buka yang lebar!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu semakin parah dan bernafsu, aku semakin takut untuk menghitung ada berapa orang sebenarnya yang hadir di bergumul tanpa hasil ketika sepasang tangan dari belakang berhasil melebarkan kedua kakiku ke arah yang berseberangan. Mempertontonkan alat vitalku dengan jelas di sana.

"Matatagi-_kun_, aku tidak sabar." ucapan menjijikkan itu diikuti gerakan tangannya yang mulai menggenggam dan meremas kemaluanku. Agak terlalu kuat hingga aku memekik nyeri.

"Hei, aku juga mau membantu!"

Ada sosok lain sekarang ikut mendekat, membawa benda aneh dengan tali panjang dengan ujung yang membulat. Ujung benda itu dilumuri dengan banyak cairan entah apa lalu dibenamkan seenaknya menembus rektumku. Aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya saat dia memaksa memasukkannya lebih dalam.

"AHHNN…HNGG…KELUAR…KAAAN!" pandanganku kabur sesaat benda asing di dalam tubuhku tiba-tiba bergetar.

Tolong.

"Kau tampaknya baru pemula menggunakan _vibrator_ ya? Apa mau kukencangkan lagi?" seketika getaran itu semakin hebat. Aku benar-benar tersiksa.

TOLONG.

Mereka yang menonton bersorak seperti binatang. Berisik. Aku tidak tahan. Tidak tahan lagi.

**KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MENOLONGKU!?**

"Sebentar lagi dia keluar tuh!"

"Ayo ambil fotonya!"

Kakiku dibuka semakin lebar, sedangkan orang yang berada di belakangku mengocokku semakin cepat. Getaran di dalam tubuhku juga semakin kencang membuatku sulit bernapas. Tidak lama sampai akhirnya aku terpaksa mengeluarkan cairan dalam tubuhku tidak terkendali.

Aku yang lemas terhempas ke belakang, pasrah di dalam pelukan sosok yang masih belum mau melepaskan tangannya dari belahan pahaku.

"Hei, hei, masa baru segitu sudah ingin tidur?" entah siapa kali ini, tapi tangannya menjambak rambutku agar tubuhku tidak roboh. Dia menurunkan retlesting celananya dan memaksaku mengisap ereksinya yang sudah menegang.

"Curang! Curang! Harusnya aku dulu!" kemudian beberapa kalimat tidak terima mulai saling tumpang tindih.

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga mau!"

Semua yang di ruangan berebut ke arahku, kuhitung ada sekitar delapan orang yang sekarang menjamahku, meminta kulumanku secara bergantian. Ada tawa puas dari jauh yang aku berani bertaruh, dialah dalang dari semua ini. Meski begitu, lagi-lagi aku menyalahkan diriku yang lemah karena hanya bisa meneteskan air mata.

Mereka bergantian memasukiku tanpa peduli aku berteriak kesakitan. Bahkan ada dari mereka yang memasukkannya bersamaan sekaligus, tubuhku rasanya akan hancur. Cairan lengket itu terus mengalir, beradu dengan darah yang membanjiri daerah selangkangan.

"Henti…kan….khh…hh….nhh.."

Mulut, tangan, dan bagian bawah tubuhku seakan lumpuh. Entah sudah berapa lama aku diperkosa dan disiksa oleh mereka. Rasanya waktu berjalan terlalu lambat.

Merasakan sentuhan di sekitarku sekilas mereda, aku berkesempatan mengisap oksigen dalam jumlah banyak. Baru sebentar merasakan udara kebebasan, aku dikejutkan dengan tendangan tepat di muka―membuat hidungku sekarang ikut mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah. "Ini akibatnya karena sudah lancang mengambil posisi adikku dalam lomba lari."

Ah. Kalau aku bilang lariku memang lebih cepat dari adiknya, pasti hal lebih buruk akan terjadi ya? Makanya aku memilih diam saja. Lagipula aku sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena tersedak banyak cairan kental yang mencekik tenggorokanku.

"―lalu ini karena dulu kau berani meludahiku, pelacur sialan."

Bedebah itu menerobos lubang analku dengan sekali hentak, membuatku menjerit keras sekali lagi. Tanganku terjulur untuk menggapai apapun yang bisa kuraih agar bisa mengalihkan sakit luar biasa. Rasanya aku mau mati saja.

Duniaku begitu gelap setelahnya.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 9: Platina Dew

**PLEASE NOTICE: Entire plot of 'Pelangi Biru' until it's ending is not engineering.  
If there are similarities groove, then you realize that plagiarism has occurred. Thank you. :)**

* * *

「 "_Sex isn't hard, but intimacy is terrifying.."_

―Tatiana Maslany 」

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 09 : ****_Platina Dew_**

* * *

Aku mengunyah roti di samping Yuuta dan Shun pagi hari berikutnya.

Kulihat mereka begitu bersemangat makan sampai menumpahkan banyak serpihannya di atas meja yang tentu saja langsung kuberi nasehat dengan terampil. Menonton keduanya membereskan remah-remah roti dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan aku malah ingin tertawa geli.

Kemudian mereka pamit berangkat sekolah dan keluar cepat dari pintu sementara aku baru saja selesai mencuci piring. Mungkin aku ingin menonton sesuatu dulu karena masih ada banyak waktu sebelum pergi ke _kombini_ tempat kerja sambilanku yang baru.

Setelahnya aku juga bersiap berangkat sekolah.

Semua tampak normal.

Andai aku tidak membuka mata, kurasa semua akan tampak normal.

Nyatanya sekarang aku melangkah gontai diikuti napas tersengal dengan dibalut seragam yang sudah compang-camping. Saat ini aku hanya ingin pulang, mandi, lalu beristirahat. Kupaksa menyeret langkah semampuku meskipun harus memakan waktu lama hingga mencapai tempat tujuan.

Aku menolak kenyataan bahwa setelah kejadian itu mereka membuangku dan pakaianku begitu saja di taman sekolah yang sudah sepi (tentu saja, saat ini bahkan sudah malam). Hanya mengandalkan insting agar tetap terjaga, aku mengabaikan bagian tubuhku dari pinggang ke bawah yang rasanya nyeri sekali seperti ditusuk-tusuk.

―seandainya setelah bangun keesokan hari segala kejadian di hari sebelumnya hanyalah ilusi semata.

Menyerah, sepertinya kakiku tidak bisa berjalan lebih jauh.

Meski baru melintasi seperempat perjalanan staminaku sudah terkuras hebat. Aku roboh di sembarang tempat, mengistirahatkan diri sejenak seraya mengatur sedikit penampilanku agar tidak terlalu mencolok di antara pengguna jalan yang lewat.

Ujung jariku menampakkan bercak darah yang masih mengalir dari bagian hidung, semakin lama semakin perih. Kurasa tulang hidungku patah atau semacamnya karena entah kenapa hirup napasku menjadi pendek.

"Bedebah…"

Makian bernada lemah itu kutujukan untuk diriku sendiri, terutama karena aku yakin tidak akan bisa pergi ke sekolah lagi dengan tenang setelah kejadian ini. Kasus kali ini sudah membuatku kehilangan terlalu banyak, mungkin hampir segalanya.

Pertama harga diri. Selanjutnya cahaya harapan. Dan yang terakhir, sebuah kesempatan.

Ketika sekelebat pikiranku teringat pada pertandingan lari yang sudah tidak bisa kuikuti, aku pun ikut teringat sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Kuperiksa keberadaan telepon genggam dalam saku celanaku, untunglah mereka tidak mengambil atau merusaknya.

Dengan gemetar kutekan nomor tuju yang kukenal, mengatur napas sebaik mungkin selama nada panggil masih menyala.

"Halo?!"

Ada senyumku mengembang mendengar suara menenangkan dari seberang.

Kalimat selanjutnya mendesak karena aku tidak segera menjawab, "Halo, Hayato? Ada apa menelepon malam begini?"

"Begini, S_ir_… lusa, saya tidak jadi ikut lomba. Jangan sia-siakan waktu anda untuk datang…" suaraku terdengar tegar, tapi kenyataannya jauh berbeda.

Aku meneteskan air mata saat mengucapkannya.

Padahal sudah lama aku menunggu saat-saat di mana aku bisa bangga akan hidupku tanpa terbeban masalah apapun. Padahal kukira aku sudah menemukan titik cerah supaya lepas dari segala masalah. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan memang membenciku karena apa yang baru saja kualami merupakan kenyataan paling buruk.

"Hayato, memangnya ada apa?"

Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Aku berjuang agar bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih panjang daripada sekedar permintaan maaf. Aku ingin memberitahukan semuanya, ingin bercerita supaya dia mengatakan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Mulutku selalu terbuka, siap untuk meneriakkan segalanya, namun kenyataannya…

"Maaf…"

"HAYA―"

_PIP._

Sial. SIAL!

Mengabaikan rasa pilu di bagian hati, kumatikan paksa telepon genggamku sebelum mencoba kembali berdiri. Memaksa menyeret langkahku lagi.

Dengan keadaanku sekarang, aku membutuhkan waktu puluhan menit hingga tiba di rumah, karenanya aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu karena tidak mau membuat Yuuta dan Shun khawatir seperti yang sering mereka lakukan padaku.

Sayangnya ketakutan karena tidak ingin Yuuta maupun Shun melihat keadaanku sekarang lebih besar sehingga langkahku semakin lambat. Semoga saat aku datang nanti mereka sudah tidur sehingga aku lebih leluasa merawat luka atau melakukan apapun yang kubutuhkan.

Beruntung, ketika sampai ternyata rumah masih kosong. Tebakanku, mereka berdua menghiraukan nasihatku lagi dan menginap di rumah sakit untuk menemani ibu. Khusus kali ini aku memaafkan mereka karena menciptakan kebetulan yang luar biasa.

Memutuskan mandi terlebih dulu, aku membasuh seluruh tubuhku lalu menyikatnya keras-keras tanpa peduli gesekannya akan menimbulkan luka baru. Aku terlanjur marah pada diriku, sehingga semakin keras aku menggosoknya kepalaku malah memutar momen menjijikkan itu lagi dan lagi.

Tidak tahan, aku memuntahkan kapasitas asam dari perutku karena memang belum terisi dari sejak masuk sekolah siang tadi. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutku dulu sementara waktu karena masih dihantui trauma temporal.

Setelahnya bagaimanapun aku mencoba beristirahat, tubuhku tidak kunjung santai bahkan rasa sakit yang menusuk di area hidung dan analku menjadi semakin hebat. Walau kupaksa meminum sekitar setengah lusin benzo, tapi tetap saja nyeri itu tidak mereda.

Merasa harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi, kuambil pisau di dapur dengan susah payah lalu kuiris pergelanganku seenaknya―tanpa peduli akan kemungkinan menggores di tempat yang sama hingga meninggalkan bekas luka permanen.

Seiris.

Dua iris.

Tiga.

Empat.

Lima.

Walau sudah banyak darah yang tumpah, daerah perut menuju bagian selangkanganku masih terasa lebih sakit. Aku ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Sebaliknya, aku malah muntah di tempat sekali lagi dan saat itulah seseorang―atau kurasa berjumlah lebih―mendobrak pintu rumahku.

Pencuri? Aku tidak memiliki waktu berpikir karena kelopak mataku terlanjur berat. Yang aku ingat satu dari mereka meneriakkan namaku.

Nama depanku.

* * *

.

.

.

Sadarku terjaga hanya untuk melihat ruangan yang terbungkus dominan putih. Tidak salah lagi, aku sedang berada di rumah sakit karena ada infus di tangan kiriku sementara mulutku ditutup oleh alat bantu oksigen.

Tsk―

Badanku sulit bergerak dan kepalaku pusing, jadi selama beberapa saat aku hanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit.

"Hayato."

Bisik itu lembut. Aku bersusah payah menelengkan kepala ke samping untuk melihat seseorang yang kukenal berdiri tidak jauh. Lagi-lagi Presdir itu. Apa maunya sampai berbaik hati sejauh ini padaku?

"Hayato kau dengar aku?"

Kubiarkan dia melakukan pembicaraan satu arah karena aku tidak bisa merespon terlalu banyak, lagipula alat bantu oksigen di mulutku memendam setiap kata yang terucap. Dia berdiri di sebelahku seraya membelai suraiku dengan hati-hati. Mungkin takut ada bagian yang sakit karena sentuhannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengurus semuanya. anak-anak yang terbukti bersalah sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan sedang diproses hukum…"

Mataku membelalak tidak percaya. Dia menolongku lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai dia mati-matian membelaku seperti ini? Bahkan sesama manusia lain saja tidak pernah menganggapku.

"―dan semua bukti-bukti foto serta video sudah dihancurkan. Orang-orangku sudah mengurusnya."

Aku yang terperanjat memaksa gerakan lebih. Aku tergerak untuk bertanya, "Kenapa bisa―" namun yang terlepas dari ujung bibirku hanya udara kosong yang kian menumpuk layaknya embun.

Seakan mendengar suaraku, dia tersenyum hangat, "Untung kau menaruh barang bukti foto di sakumu sehingga prosesnya menjadi lebih mudah."

Ah, ya. Aku ingat memasukkan foto sialan itu ke dalam celana saat dipanggil ke ruang guru, syukurlah aku tidak sempat membuangnya. Saat ini aku benar-benar lega sampai tangisku seketika tumpah.

Sekarang, setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

"Hei, Hayato…" tegurnya lagi, "Aku selalu merasa kau cocok dengan warna biru."

Apa katanya?

Aku tidak paham kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal tersebut, terlebih karena aku sangat membenci warna biru.

Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jasnya, jepit rambut pemberian Yuuta untuk ibu yang sudah berkeping, dengan beberapa serpih masih mengelilinginya.

"Benda ini ada di saku celanamu bersama bukti foto itu. Dia hancur, sepertinya terinjak." aku tahu, karena saat kejadian aku berada di sana, "tapi warna birunya tidak rusak."

Pandangan kami beradu―mungkin sepihak karena fokus mataku terlanjur kabur karena genangan air mata.

"Di antara warna-warna lain yang hancur, biru ini masih tetap utuh. Tapi kau tahu? Sebuah pelangi tidak lengkap tanpa warna biru."

Dia menaruh benda usang itu di atas meja yang berada dekat kepalaku, mengacak lembut rambutku sekali lagi sebelum mengecup keningku.

"Berhenti melukai dirimu. Kuharap kau tegar seperti pelangi biru ini, karena apapun yang terjadi padamu kau akan tetap utuh, bahkan bisa melengkapi warna lainnya,"

"―aku mencintaimu."

Ah, sial. Lagi-lagi kalimat itu.

Aku memang tidak punya pilihan selain terus meneteskan air mata lega untuk saat ini.

* * *

.

.

.

Bosan.

Walau tabung oksigen dan selang infus yang mengukungku sudah terlepas, aku masih belum diijinkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit.

Pak Presdir juga jarang menjengukku di hari-hari biasa. Tidak masalah karena kedatangannya yang terlalu sering hanya akan membuatnya posisinya dalam bahaya. Lagipula aku ini kan bukan siapa-siapa baginya jika dilihat dari kacamata orang awam.

Mencoba mencari sudut pandang lain, kuputar badanku ke arah berlawanan demi menghindari visual monoton. Kuperhatikan luka di bagian pergelangan yang sudah tidak terlalu mencolok kemudian sedikit meraba hidungku, mencoba menarik napas dalam untuk memastikan kesembuhannya.

Syukurlah tulang hidungku hanya retak dan aku tidak divonis mengidap penyakit kelamin yang cukup serius. Tapi sebagai gantinya aku harus menjalani rehabilitasi ringan karena efek samping obat penenang yang kuminum selama ini.

Infeksi di bagian rektumku mengharuskanku beristirahat sebentar lagi dalam pengawasan profesional. Bahkan dalam hari-hariku yang membosankan sebagai pasien, sempat ada beberapa petugas yang mengaku dari komisi perlindungan anak datang mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak pernah kujawab jujur.

Pelik.

Di satu sisi aku bahagia karena permohonanku terkabul; ada yang benar-benar menolongku dan memberiku kesempatan berbicara, tapi di sisi lain aku takut efeknya akan menghancurkan roda hidupku. Merusak Zona nyaman yang sudah susah payah kuciptakan, sebuah kondisi ideal yang kupertahankan demi kelangsungan hidupku dan keluargaku.

"Haa~"

Hela napas spontan begitu saja lolos dari mulutku saat melihat ke luar jendela yang tirainya sudah tersibak.

Sepi.

Apa ibu, Yuuta dan sedang Shun sibuk mencariku?

Apa mereka akhirnya tahu apa yang ternyata sudah kujalani selama ini?

Apa setelah ini mereka juga mencampakkanku seperti perlakuan manusia-manusia lain?

_Krietttt._

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan. Tadinya aku diam saja karena kukira yang datang hanyalah suster jaga, tapi menyadari sosok asing berjalan mantap mendekat hingga menyisakan beberapa langkah dari tempat tidurku, aku seketika waspada.

"Matatagi Hayato." namaku diucap jelas dengan sebuah suara berat.

Sebuah tegukan ludah.

Selama ini aku cuma melihatnya dari jauh, itupun sekilas. Ternyata dia sudah cukup tua walau badannya tegap di balik balutan jas putih. Rambut ikal panjangnya terlihat senada dengan pakaiannya diikat

Ada luka bakar jelas di bagian mata sebelah kanan yang berbalut kaca mata hitam.

"S-SIAPA?!" jeritku panik. Tanganku mencari-cari tombol darurat untuk memanggil pertolongan, tapi dia menangkap keduanya cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara." ucapnya tenang sedangkan aku meringis kesakitan, tidak bisa memaksakan diri memberontak di balik cengkeramannya yang menahan keras pasang pergelanganku. Lagipula aku masih belum dalam keadaan pulih. Berdiri saja masih sulit, apalagi berjalan.

"S-siapa…?" ulangku lagi dengan napas terengah, "Saya tahu anda. Anda sering terlihat di sekitar rumah saya. S-saya bahkan memergoki anda memandangi kaca jendela saya beberapa kali… anda juga… anda… yang menyuruh anak tim bola Kaiou untuk mencari saya waktu itu!" mulutku mengurai kalimat panjang dengan terbata-bata. Karena panik, tenggorokanku kesulitan menerima udara.

"Namaku Kuroiwa Ryuusei, aku ingin memberimu penawaran menarik."

Seiring dengan napas yang semakin rileks, bahuku hilang tenaga. Kulemaskan jari-jari tanganku yang sebelumnya mengepal. Sesudah yakin aku tidak akan melawan, sosok berumur itu baru mau melepaskan pegangannya.

"Penawaran apa?" tanyaku singkat sambil mengusap protektif permukaan kulit yang sebelumnya disentuh paksa.

"Aku ingin kau bermain sepak bola bersama Inazuma Japan."

Baiklah, dia sudah tidak waras.

"Maaf, Tuan Kuroiwa… siapa pun anda. Saya rasa Anda salah orang. Saya atlit lari, bukan pemain bola."

"Seingatku kau sudah disingkirkan dari klub atletik Kaiou karena kasus pelecehan. Sekarang kau bahkan tidak punya tempat kembali sama sekali."

Mataku melebar dengan mulut terbuka, terkejut. Brengsek. Entah dari mana dia mendapat informasi milikku yang terlau pribadi.

"Saya tidak bisa bermain sepak bola." ketusku lagi. Sementara ujung bibirnya hanya menyeringai panjang karena berhasil menyudutkanku.

"Kau pasti bisa." heran. Entah dari mana rasa percaya dirinya yang luar biasa itu, "Aku akan datang lagi untuk mengurus dokumen persetujuan dan kontraknya. Semoga cepat sembuh."

Mataku hanya mengerjap saat pria tua bernama Kuroiwa itu berbalik untuk pergi kemudian benar-benar menghilang. Sungguh hari yang sangat aneh.

Sebetulnya peristiwa apa yang menungguku setelah ini?

* * *

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 10: Cassis Paradichlor

**PLEASE NOTICE: Entire plot of 'Pelangi Biru' until it's ending is not engineering.  
If there are similarities groove, then you realize that plagiarism has occurred. Thank you. :)**

* * *

_「 __"Sex is not only the basis of life, it is the reason for life."_

—Norman Lindsay 」

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 10 : ****_Cassis Paradichlor_**

* * *

Matahari sudah terlanjur tinggi ketika aku tiba di rumah, termenung sambil memandang pintunya tanpa sedikitpun tergerak untuk mengetuk atau berusaha membukanya dengan kunci yang ada.

Sebaliknya, kakiku malah bertolak menuju pekarangan di bagian belakang saat samar mencium bau asap. Sepertinya baru saja ada yang membakar sampah karena aku hanya melihat sisa-sisanya sewaktu berjalan mendekat.

Beberapa pakaian yang tidak utuh lagi, kertas-kertas dalam jumlah banyak, juga lembar-lembar foto yang sudah tidak dikenali obyeknya. Tidak ada yang istimewa hingga fokus mataku melihat kilau mencolok di antara tumpukan abu di atas tanah yang tidak langsung kuselamatkan begitu saja.

Sebuah jepit berbentuk pelangi yang sangat kukenal.

Walau cukup terkejut, bibirku entah kenapa memaksakan senyum tipis melihat benda mungil tersebut di antara lahan yang sudah hangus. Kuperhatikan warna-warni dan terutama biru itu—yang sudah tidak terlalu mengusik seperti sebelumnya.

Belum ada sedih, marah atau kecewa.

Untuk beberapa waktu aku hanya termangu, menatap kosong pada pelangi mungil yang akhirnya terbaring dalam genggamanku setelah kupungut. Tubuhku menolak bergerak karena isi kepalaku mendadak kosong, bahkan hingga aku jatuh ke dalam sebuah lamunan dalam.

Yah.

Setelah menjalani perawatan beruntun dan _check up_ terakhir, seminggu kemudian aku diijinkan untuk pulang. Tanpa diduga pak Presdir ternyata menghubungi Yuuta dan Shun, berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa lomba lariku diadakan di luar kota bersamaan dengan kemping sekolah sehingga mereka tidak perlu cemas.

Mengetahui kakak adik sialan dan seluruh anak klub fotografi dikeluarkan aku merasa sangat bersyukur, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Bahkan kasus pemerkosaanku di gedung SMA tidak sempat menjadi konsumsi publik. Beliau menutup semua jalur informasi dengan sangat rapi.

Perasaanku hanya campur aduk setelahnya.

Karena bagaimanapun berusaha, aku tidak yakin bisa kembali menjalani kehidupan normal seperti mereka yang berusia sebaya. Untuk seorang remaja yang baru menginjak usia empat belas, rasanya tidak banyak momen bahagia yang sempat kurasakan.

"Hayato, kenapa diam?"

Lembut, orang itu mengecup pipiku, "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Kepalaku menggeleng dan dia menampik cepat, "—bohong…"

Sungguh kepercayaan diri yang membuatku hampir tergelak sarkastik. **Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang paham akan diriku sebenarnya, bahkan mungkin termasuk diriku sendiri.**

"Hari ini kau sedang berulang tahun, ayo lebih ceria!"

Itulah masalahnya.

Seiring usia dipaksa bertambah, aku malah semakin takut mengevaluasi hidup sebagai acuan untuk menjadi lebih baik ke depannya. Kemudian bagaimana caranya aku bisa ceria jika masa lalu begitu menghantuiku, kakiku bahkan enggan bekerja sama dengan keinginanku untuk melangkah maju.

Entahlah. Rasanya aku tidak termasuk dalam ketegori manusia yang pantas hidup lama-lama. Keberadaanku hanya mengotori sekitarku dan bahkan lebih sering menjadi beban orang lain.

"Terima kasih, S_ir_." suaraku akhirnya saat dia memberikan sebuah kotak tidak terlalu besar ke dalam tanganku. Dari volumenya aku menebak benda itu pasti perhiasan, aku ragu membukanya walau sangat penasaran akan isinya. Lagipula anak laki-laki macam apa yang mendapat elemen hias sebagia hadiah?

Di lain pihak, dia bahkan sudah memberiku kado luar biasa yang langsung kutolak dalam hitungan detik. Masih terlalu lama bagiku untuk mengemudikan sebuah mobil dan harusnya dia tahu aku masih harus mengambil ujian mengambil SIM terlebih dahulu sebelum dapat mengendarainya dengan bebas.

"Bukalah," perintahnya seakan tahu apa yang sedari tadi kupikirkan. Tapi sepertinya dia memang tahu segalanya; alamatku, kesukaanku, bahkan tanggal ulang tahunku sampai rasanya tidak ada rahasia yang bisa kusembunyikan lagi. Hingga kini aku tidak tergelitik untuk bertanya panjang lebar, dia pasti memiliki informan yang bagus dan bisa mendapatkan apa saja dengan uangnya.

Kubuka bungkusan indah itu dan menemukan sebuah perhiasan berwarna emas di dalamnya. Tidak bagus lagi, namun terlihat terawat.

"Cincin…?" kepalaku menengadah untuk melihat iris gelapnya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur takut. Tidak mungkin kan orang ini hendak melamarku atau sebangsanya? Aku masih jauh di bawah umur dan ibu bisa membunuhku kalau mengetahui apa yang telah kuperbuat selama ini.

"Peninggalan istriku." balasnya singkat, membuatku terkesima dengan jujurnya. Kukira dengan orientasinya yang selama ini menyimpang, pria ini tidak pernah menjalin hubungan normal sama sekali, "Aku bahkan memiliki anak." imbuhnya lagi yang membuatku tidak kalah terkejut.

"_…_" ada ragu. Bibirku memang tidak terkatup tapi tidak ada satu katapun berhasil terucap. Kenapa sekarang dia tiba-tiba menceritakan masa lalunya padaku?

"Aku memilih pergi diam-diam karena sudah sangat menyakitinya, terutama istriku. Dia tidak tahu aku memiliki kelainan seksual, tapi aku terlanjur dilumuri rasa bersalah dan akhirnya meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Aku berusaha tenggelam dalam pekerjaan, tapi ternyata…" sebuah tarikan napas, "Aku tidak bisa melupakan mereka."

"Anda ingin saya menyimpan ini?" dilemaku menjadi-jadi ketika kepalanya mengangguk. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, kuletakkan barang berkilau itu di atas meja terdekat dan menggesernya kembali mendekati pemiliknya.

"Kalau begitu saya tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Kenangan itu, baik maupun buruk… memang sulit dilupakan selama kita masih menjalani hidup." mudah-mudahan dia tidak marah karena dalam sehari ini sudah dua kali aku menolak pemberiannya, "Anda tidak boleh lari…"

Lucu.

Kalimatku tadi seperti mengatai diri sendiri. Manusia dan mulut manisnya memang penuh dengan teori, tetapi dalam hal praktek mereka selalu mencetak nilai nol besar.

"Aku sempat kehilangan warna biru, sama seperti aku kehilangan mereka." Jemarinya kami perlahan saling bertaut, "Tapi aku berhasil menemukannya." dia memelukku erat. Yang mengejutkan dia ternyata tengah menangis.

"―aku menemukanmu…"

Komitmen pertamaku dalam menjalani hidup; jangan mencampur adukkan perasaan dalam pekerjaan karena hasilnya pasti akan menyakitkan. Tapi orang ini sudah memberikan banyak cinta padaku dan aku tidak keberatan melanggar semua itu untuk membalasnya.

Aku meraih sisi wajahnya, membingkainya dengan kedua tanganku lalu mengecup lembut bibirnya. Perlahan menyusupkan jemariku ke balik tengkuknya, menyisir helai-helai pendek yang sudah lama kurindukan karena terlalu lama membusuk di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Dia membalasku tidak lama. Lidah kami beradu dan kami tenggelam dalam ciuman yang panas selama beberapa menit.

"…_sir_… aku akan menjadi pelangi biru untukmu."

* * *

.

.

.

"Kakak!"

Lamunanku seketika pecah, diiringi refleks cekatan memasukkan benda yang hampir terbakar tadi ke dalam saku celana seperti kebiasaanku. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melamun. Walau semuanya seperti sudah selesai, tapi aku merasa kosong—seakan ada dari bagian diriku yang hilang.

"Ya, Yuuta?" responku walau sangat terlambat.

"Selamat ulang tahuuun!" dia menyodorkan sekotak coklat padaku, "Aku dan Shun patungan untuk membeli ini." Kulihat Shun berlari dari jauh untuk secepatnya berada di samping Yuuta, turut memberiku ucapan selamat.

Senyumku refleks melebar, kuambil hadiah luar biasa itu kemudian memeluk kedua adikku, "Terima kasih Yuuta! Juga Shun!"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kakak berdiri di sini? Bukannya masuk ke dalam rumah?"

"Apa kalian yang baru saja membakar sampah?" sungguh tidak etis menjawab pertanyaan Yuuta dengan pertanyaan lagi, aku berjanji akan minta maaf padanya setelah ini.

"Bukan. Bukan kami, tapi—"

"Hayato, selamat ulang tahun."

Bertambah lagi satu kebahagiaanku saat melihat wanita berbalut terusan hijau cerah sekarang hadir kemudian mencium keningku. Aku membalas dengan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Terima kasih, Ibu."

Setelah menjalani perawatan intensif, ibuku bisa kembali ke rumah. Walau kami masih berdiskusi tentang beliau yang tidak perlu bekerja dulu karena masih menjalani rawat jalan, tapi rasa gembiraku semakin berlipat mengingat keluarga kecilku sudah berkumpul seperti dulu.

"Bagaimana kemping sekolahmu?"

"Ah… yah, sangat seru…" bohongku.

Konklusi negatif di dalam pikiranku perlahan cair terbawa suasana. Kami bertiga berakhir mengelilingi meja makan, memotong kue seadanya untuk dinikmati bersama—bertukar cerita tentang berbagai hal yang menyenangkan. Aku sangat menikmati pemandangan ketika kedua adikku mulai manja pada ibu, yang bahkan meminta suapan bergantian tanpa ada seorangpun mau mengalah.

"Hayato, kenapa diam?"

"H-ha?" sekilas aku mengalami d_éjà vu_.

"Apa ada hadiah khusus yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahun?"

Telunjuk kananku mengetuk dagu sejenak lalu mengangguk mantap, "Aku ingin membelikan rumah besar untuk kalian."

"Rumah?"

Namun sepertinya jawabanku tidak disambut baik karena mendadak ibu malah terlihat sedih.

"—Hayato, maafkan ibu yang membesarkan kalian dengan tidak semestinya. Kalian pasti menderita ya di mansion yang kecil ini…"

"B-bukan begitu…" aku yang merasa bersalah memeluknya sekali lagi, " Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu yang pantas untuk kalian. Aku ingin kita semua bahagia."

"Ibu tidak mau kau bekerja terlalu keras. Pendidikanmu harus lebih diutamakan."

"Tidak apa-apa ibu, aku yakin bisa melakukannya dalam waktu singkat!"

"Apa maksudmu, kau tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh kan?"

Tawaku lepas melihat wajah ibuku yang panik seolah anak sulungnya memiliki profesi lain sebagai perampok bank. Aku menceritakan pada ibuku tentang figur misterius yang berjanji mengabulkan semua permintaan asal aku masuk ke dalam kesebelasan bernama Inazuma Japan.

"Tapi ibu pikir kau tidak bisa bermain sepak bola?!"

"Sebetulnya iya, tapi orang itu ngotot sekali." jelasku sembari mengacak-acak bagian belakang rambut. Sebetulnya aku agak ragu karena laki-laki bernama Kuroiwa itu tidak muncul lagi setelah pertemuan terakhir kami di rumah sakit, mudah-mudahan pembicaraan kala itu tidak berakhir menjadi wacana saja.

"Hayato… kalau ada masalah, ceritakan pada ibu."

Suhu di sekitarku meningkat tajam, terutama karena jemari ibu yang tiba-tiba menangkup salah satu tanganku.

"—sejak tadi kau banyak melamun."

Tentu saja aku ingin bertanya banyak sekali. Tentang asuransi itu… jepit pelangi itu… juga beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiranku walau aku tidak begitu ingat secara spesifik.

"Ah, mungkin aku terlalu capek. Aku kan baru saja pulang."

"Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?"

"Maaf, Bu... sebaiknya aku keluar sebentar." tubuhku beranjak berdiri, hendak mencari udara segar untuk menetralisir rasa tidak nyaman yang mendadak menyerang, "Bukan pergi jauh, aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar." kilahku sebelum ada dari mereka bertanya lebih lanjut.

Di luar rumah, aku berhenti setelah menginjak bagian tanah yang dipenuhi rumput. Merogoh kantung celana, tanganku mengambil dua buah benda serupa tapi tak sama dari dalamnya. Yang satu masih utuh dengan bentuk serta warna memukau walau ujungnya memiliki bekas terbakar, sementara yang lain sudah tidak utuh lagi. Hanya sebuah pecahannya yang berwarna biru tersimpan lama setelah pak presdir mengembalikannya padaku.

"Selamat tinggal…"

Kulempar potongan yang cacat hingga tak terlihat. Merasakan lega membanjiri perasaanku, membuatnya lebih ringan. Terlalu banyak fakta yang ingin kutahu, tapi aku tidak yakin bisa mendapatkan semuanya sekarang meskipun aku mau. Bukan pula detektif, aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang berharap suatu saat mendapatkan keberanian bertanya untuk mendengar sebuah kebenaran.

Aku tidak akan mengembalikan jepit yang utuh pada ibu. Takut akan terbuang lagi, aku memutuskan untuk menyimpannya demi diriku sendiri. Bagiku, jepit ini lebih berharga daripada barang apapun yang pernah kumiliki. Benda inilah yang sudah menyelamakanku hingga aku masih bisa mencicipi hidup hingga kini.

"Tadi kakak melempar apa sih?"

Tanpa kusadari ternyata Shun mengikutiku. Aku menyesal tidak melemparnya lebih jauh karena dia menemukannya lebih cepat dari yang kupikirkan. Sepertinya kami sekeluarga dikaruniai kaki-kaki kuat dan cekatan.

"Tidak penting, Shun. Ayo kita kembali ke dalam rumah!" perintahku yang dihiraukan olehnya, membuatku terpaksa mendekat setidaknya untuk menyeretnya pergi dan meninggalkan semua masalah yang membuatku semakin pening.

"…kukira kakak membuang batu atau apa…" adikku sepertinya kecewa karena wujud yang ditemukannya tidak sesuai ekspektasi, "Ternyata cuma potongan permen. Tapi tetap sayang kalau dibuang, aku kan suka permen."

Kakiku berhenti mendadak selayaknya detak jantungku. Mataku membelalak pada sosok mungil yang lagi-lagi sudah berjarak cukup jauh di area berseberangan, melambaikan tangan yang tidak kuhiraukan dengan sengaja.

"…apa, Shun?"

Adik bungsuku hanya mengerjap cepat, sementara aku merasakan air mukaku berubah drastis. Pucat, jika aku berani bertaruh.

Dia bertanya ragu, "…a-apanya?"

"Apa tadi katamu?"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 11: Romeo Fatale

**PLEASE NOTICE: Entire plot of 'Pelangi Biru' until it's ending is not engineering.  
If there are similarities groove, then you realize that plagiarism has occurred. Thank you. :)**

* * *

「 "_We thought sex was free. Sex is not free. There's a price to be paid emotionally, physically, even legally."_

―William H. Macy 」

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 11 : ****_Romeo Fatale_**

* * *

"Apa tadi katamu?"

Shun menatapku bingung sebelum membuka mulut, "Soal aku suka permen?"

Kesabaranku kutekan berkali-kali lipat mengingat akulah yang membutuhkan penjelasan. Keringat dingin terlanjur meluncur deras melewati pori-pori ketika meralat pertanyaan dan mendengar lagi jawaban yang tidak terduga.

"Kenapa kau menyangka itu permen?"

"Eh? Memangnya bukan?"

Mustahil.

"Kakak kenapa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?"

Menangis katamu? Aku hanya berpikir semoga semua spekulasiku salah. Aku tidak mungkin menangis hanya karena prasangka buruk sepihak tanpa bukti nyata, benar kan?

Ada yang harus kucari, aku harus segera kembali ke rumah.

Aku harus kembali…

"…"

"…―to..."

"…tuan Matatagi Hayato,"

Mungkin terdengar agak berlebihan, tapi aku cukup kaget saat dipaksa kembali dari lamunanku. Aku mengencangkan pegangan pada sofa empuk yang masih kududuki, mengingatkan diri berulang kali bahwa aku masih berada di sebuah lobi kantor mewah untuk bertemu seseorang.

"I-iya?!" suaraku tidak bisa lebih kacau dari ini. Beberapa kali aku harus menarik napas pendek yang terputus-putus untuk mengatur emosi.

"Pak Presdir sudah selesai menerima tamu. Anda sudah bisa masuk ke dalam, silakan. Akan saya antar."

"Terima kasih…"

Udara kosong di sekitar tidak membantuku menjadi lebih santai, terutama setelah mendapati pintu ruang kantor yang sangat kukenal. Mungkin akan menjadi lokasi yang tidak bisa terlupakan karena aku sudah berkali-kali berbuat kotor di dalam bersama pemiliknya.

Kuketuk lalu kubuka pintu yang menjadi penggangu, tapi kakiku tidak tergerak untuk melangkah masuk lebih dalam.

"Hayato, tumben sekali datang kemari pagi-pagi. Kau tidak sekolah?"

Aku terdiam di depan pintu sambil memaksakan senyum. Perutku yang mual membuat lututku bergetar hebat, rasanya aku ingin lari dari sana secepatnya.

"―ada apa?"

Kutebak sorot wajahnya khawatir melihat keadaanku sangat lain dari biasanya, tapi aku menjulurkan tangan cepat―tidak membiarkannya mendekat. Lidahku kelu. Aku menyumpah dalam hati beberapa kali agar mulutku terbuka dan lidahku bergerak.

Karena terlalu fokus pada masalah uang, aku terlalu lalai untuk menghiraukan hal-hal penting.

Selama ini kuanggap dia memiliki teritori yang memang wajar untuk mengetahui segala hal tentangku. Aku juga tidak curiga saat dia mendatangi rumahku dan membawakan Shun dan Yuuta mainan mengingat pengemudi berjubah hitam yang terbiasa mengantarku pernah bertemu dengan kedua adikku saat mengantar kami ke rumah sakit, kuanggap itu salah satu informasi yang memang sepantasnya bocor.

Tapi tetap ada satu yang mengganggu pikiranku semenjak pembicaraanku dengan adik bungsuku berakhir tempo hari.

Kukeluarkan pecahan jepit rambut yang sempat kubuang dari saku celanaku dan kuarahkan padanya.

"Hayato, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit…?"

"Jangan mendekat…"

Aku mencoba menarik napas lagi.

"Kenapa anda tahu kalau jepit ini berbentuk pelangi?" ucapku mencoba sejelas mungkin di antara sengal napas yang memburu, "Kenapa saat itu anda tahu?"

Irisnya melebar, terkejut. Aku sudah menduganya.

"Haya―"

"Jawab aku… **_ayah_**."

Kami berdua terdiam beberapa saat. Tergesa-gesa, tanganku yang begetar merogoh isi tas kemudian melempar foto-foto yang ada ke arahnya, semoga sudah semuanya kukeluarkan karena aku tidak sudi ada satu lembar pun yang tertinggal. Dan kuharap cairan yang mendesak di daerah mataku mau menunggu hingga kalimatku selesai.

"―Kemarin… aku berinisiatif membongkar lemari." ada usahaku mengambil napas untuk kesekian kalinya, "Sedikit memakan waktu, tapi… akhirnya aku menemukannya. Untunglah ibu tidak membakar semuanya."

Dia ada di sana. Di dalam sebuah foto keluarga yang bahagia―tadinya. Di sana aku yang masih balita sedang digendong pria yang seharusnya menjadi kepala keluarga. Yang sekarang menjadi pemilik sebuah perusahaan valuta asing ternama.

"Hayato―"

"Asuransi saat itu di rumah sakit… ayah juga yang melakukannya, kan?"

Air mataku tidak tertahan lagi. Dari awal dia sudah tahu kalau aku adalah anaknya. ANAK KANDUNGNYA. Tapi dia tetap melakukan semuanya padaku.

"Hayato aku bisa jelaskan…"

Perlukah? Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya.

Bagiku cengkraman di kedua bahuku serta sentuhan yang kurasakan sekarang membuat rasa benci yang kupendam bertahun-tahun muncul kembali tanpa terkendali. Mendengar suaranya sedang berusaha meyakinkanku dengan berbagai rentetan kalimat benar-benar membuatku ingin menjerit frustasi. Sialnya yang berhasil keluar dari bibirku hanya isakan kecil yang gagal tertahan.

"Maaf, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan juga pelangi biru. Aku sekarang hanya kabut tanpa warna." ucapku di sela-sela tangis, "Selamat tinggal, ayah… ah, bukan… _sir_…"

Aku berlari ke luar ruangan, tidak peduli dia mengejarku atau tidak. Dadaku rasanya sakit, kesal, terkhianati.

Kecewa.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Mencintai dan tidur dengan laki-laki yang memberi ibu buah cinta dan melahirkanku. Aku pasti sudah gila.

Tidak heran kenapa sedari awal dia selalu melindungiku, memberiku perhatian lebih, mengawasiku, bahkan mengatakan dia mencintaiku. Walau aku tidak yakin segala kebaikannya bukan karena rasa bersalah karena telah menelantarkan kami―aku, ibu dan adik-adikku sejak kecil.

Di luar, pria berkacamata hitam yang terbiasa mengantarku berteriak cemas, "Tuan Hayato… anda mau ke mana, biar saya antar―"

Aku melewatinya begitu saja, menjauhi perkantoran elit tersebut untuk pergi ke mana saja selama kakiku sanggup berlari. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan sensasi ini semenjak dikeluarkan dari klub atletik.

Aku merindukan saat-saat angin memelukku.

* * *

.

.

.

Kakiku membawaku ke daerah kumuh, mendapati bangunan-bangunan asing setengah jadi yang belum pernah kujamah. Mungkin sudah mendekati daerah rumahku, mungkin juga belum. Aku tidak mau mengira-ngira, otakku masih terlalu sesak.

Memasuki area yang lebih dalam dan mendapat tempat yang nyaman, kuhempas punggungku di antara palang-palang kayu dingin―menyembunyikan kepala di antara lutut untuk menangis hebat di sana.

"Brengsek… BRENGSEK!"

Tidak kutujukan untuk siapa-siapa. Lebih kepada diriku sendiri, selalu begitu.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan menemui akhir seperti ini. Ya, akhir. Karena apa lagi yang bisa kudapat? Hidupku sekarang sudah hancur terinjak tanpa sebuah kepastian akan masa depan, bahkan oleh orang yang seharusnya kubenci selama ini.

Benar-benar brengsek.

Samar-samar terdengar suara berat berbicara satu sama lain. Rupanya ada orang lain yang hadir, padahal kukira daerah ini cukup sepi. Mengusap wajah yang sudah sembab oleh air mata, aku berdiri untuk mencoba pergi. Saat ini hal yang paling kubutuhkan hanyalah menyalurkan emosi sendirian, keberadaan orang lain hanya membuatku semakin tidak stabil.

Akibat tidak hati-hati, kakiku tidak sengaja menendang pipa-pipa kecil yang sempat menghalangi jalan. Rupanya aksiku menarik perhatian karena salah satu dari mereka berteriak dan cekatan berlari mendekat.

"SIAPA!"

Tanganku ditangkap oleh seorang laki-laki berbadan besar dengan ukir tato cukup mencolok di kedua tangannya. Aku berusaha menghalau air mataku yang masih nekat jatuh sambil mencoba menjawab, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Hei, ada siapa? Polisi?" dari jauh sisa temannya bertanya. Rupanya ditambah pria ini, jumlah mereka hanya ada tiga orang.

"Bukan, cuma anak kecil."

"…a-aku akan segera pergi." kataku akhirnya.

"Kemudian melaporkan kegiatan kami? Tidak semudah itu, bocah…"

Dahiku mengernyit dalam karena aku tidak paham dengan kegiatan yang dimaksud. Spekulasi terburuk, mungkin mereka sedang melakukan pembunuhan, mutilasi, perdagangan gelap atau semacamnya.

Kucondongkan kepalaku sedikit untuk melihat dua pria sisanya sedang berjongkok, sibuk mengelilingi sesuatu. Yang pasti salah satunya sedang berusaha memasukkan banyak serbuk putih ke dalam tubuhnya melalui jarum suntik yang terlihat menakutkan.

"Tersesat ya, manis. Mau ikut mencoba?" ajak salah satunya dari jauh dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Jangan macam-macam, persediaan kita terbatas. Aku tidak mau bagianku berkurang." temannya mengomentari tidak suka.

Aku tahu aku melakukan kesalahan besar dengan malah mendekati mereka, "Itu… obat ya?" karena aku pernah melihatnya walau belum pernah mencobanya. Sering dalam pekerjaanku, ada yang berkali-kali menawarkannya namun selalu kutolak karena aku takut dengan efek sampingnya yang katanya membahayakan.

Pertanyaanku ditanggapi dengan tertawa puas, gelak itu juga keluar lepas dari pria kekar di belakang yang sempat meraih lenganku.

"Kau belum pernah mencobanya? Benda ini akan membuatmu lega dan nyaman. Masalahmu akan hilang!"

Sesuatu dalam diriku tergelitik. Menghilangkan masalah, itu yang sekarang sangat kubutuhkan.

"Apa benda itu benar-benar bisa membuatku tenang?" aku berdiri kikuk, mengamati mereka yang masih berjongkok secara bergantian. Lagi-lagi ledakan tawa hebat menjadi jawaban.

"Pasti bisa." salah satunya yang sedari tadi lebih agresif sekarang berdiri, meraih bagian depan kemejaku, berusaha membuka kancingnya satu persatu, "Apapun persoalanmu, kau tidak akan mengingatnya lagi."

Mencoba sedikit nekat, aku menepis tangannya lalu ikut berjongkok―meraba plastik-plastik berisi bubuk halus tadi dengan sangat antusias, "Boleh aku memintanya…? Saat ini aku... sangat membutuhkannya..."

Kemudian mereka bertiga saling berpandangan seakan aku sudah gila. Ada sedikit perdebatan terjadi di antara mereka tapi aku sudah tidak berniat menghiraukannya. Mataku hanya terfokus pada benda-benda bernuansa putih yang terserak di lantai, mencomot sedikit dengan ujung jariku lalu mencicipinya di ujung lidah.

Pahit! Apa mereka yakin benda seperti ini punya efek luar biasa?

"Yah, asal kau tahu… obat ini tidak gratis…" tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka melumat bibirku. Napasnya bau alkohol, lidahnya pun kasar dan getir. Aku meronta sia-sia saat ada tangan yang membuka paksa celanaku, sementara yang lain menarik tanganku, merentangkannya lebar, "Berterimakasihlah, kami sedang berbaik hati."

"H-hei... hnn… ahh.."

Aku berusaha menutup mulut dengan tangan yang bebas saat kejantananku dikulum dengan bernafsu sementara salah satu dari mereka membuatku teralih dan memasukkan jarum suntiknya ke dalam tubuhku. Aku melonjak sekilas saat merasakan ujung tajam itu berhasil menembus kulit, mengalirkan isinya melalui pembuluh-pembuluh darah.

Entah sejak kapan aku sudah berbaring beralaskan lantai dingin di antara puing-puing. Perasaanku semakin lama semakin ringan, lebih menenangkan daripada semua benzo yang pernah kutelan. Benar kata mereka, aku seakan tidak memiliki masalah lagi.

Bahkan afeksi campur aduk yang sedari tadi menyelimutiku perlahan lenyap.

"Mhh... a-aku merasa… enak… hnn.. sekali… AHHN~" pekikku di sela-sela klimaks ketika mulut itu memberi isapan terakhir yang memabukkan. Pandanganku sudah tidak fokus, hanya mendengar ada tawa berderai tanpa henti di sekitar telingaku.

"Kau akan merasa lebih enak setelah ini."

Dia yang berucap mulai menghujam kejantanannya ke dalam liang ketat pada anusku tanpa ampun seperti mereka-mereka yang pernah melakukannya. Walau sakitnya luar biasa, tapi kali ini aku seakan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sekarang aku sangat menikmatinya. Aku ingin lebih, lebih! Aku ingin mereka tidak berhenti melakukannya. Bahkan setelah ketiganya sudah selesai dengan gilirannya secara bergantian pun aku masih ketagihan.

"Lakukan lagi… lagi…! Jangan berhenti, KHHH―!"

Tentu saja mereka dengan senang hati mengabulkannya, menikmati tubuhku secara terburu-buru sehingga mungkin ada bagian yang terluka karenanya. Air mataku mengalir lagi entah kenapa, padahal aku yakin sedang melakukan hal menyenangkan.

Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya.

.

.

.

"Matatagi Hayato."

Ya, aku kenal suara itu.

"Tuan Kuroiwa Ryuusei…?"

Asing. Aku tidak tahu sedang berada di mana. Aku bahkan tidak yakin sedang berada di tubuhku sendiri karena tidak merasakan jari-jariku bahkan kakiku seperti tidak memijak alas, namun fisik pria tua yang berdiri di hadapanku seolah terpampang nyata.

"Kau sudah memikirkan penawaranku?"

Rasanya seperti memutar ulang memori yang kutahu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengingat akurasi waktu, posisi, bahkan lokasi.

"Ya, kurasa…"

"Bagus, jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Tidak buruk. Saya mau mencobanya… menjadi anggota Inazuma Japan…"

Dia mengangguk sambil melebarkan seringai. Kulihat dia melepas kacamata hitamnya, menampilkan sepasang manik gelap penuh galaksi yang membuatku seakan terhisap.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sebagai gantinya, Matatagi Hayato?"

Banyak.

Banyak hal yang kuinginkan.

Tapi mengutarakan banyak keinginan kemudian dipadatkan dalam satu permintaan benar-benar sebuah tindakan egois, bukan? Orang dewasa tidak menyukai sosok seperti itu―walau faktanya mereka adalah personifikasi egois sesungguhnya. Karena menurutku mereka hanya tidak suka melihat manusia lain memiliki sesuatu yang lebih unggul melebihi diri mereka sendiri.

**Adil dan tidak adil perbedaannya terlalu tipis bagai tak ada sekat.**

"Aku benci hidupku. Aku tidak pernah mau begini." ucapku jujur, "Aku berharap tidak pernah terlahir saja."

"Itukah permintaanmu?"

Ada senyum bisnis kupaksakan mengembang seperti biasanya, sayangnya air mata yang ikut meleleh melewati kedua ujung mata pun tidak kunjung berhenti. Entah sejak kapan aku bertransformasi menjadi individu cengeng. Terlalu banyak hal yang datang dan pergi, mengisi dan hilang, aku tidak kuat menahan semua beban yang seharusnya belum cocok kutanggung.

"…tuan Kuroiwa, apakah anda Tuhan?"

"Menurutmu?" intonasinya menunjukkan sedikit ketertarikan.

"Karena hanya Tuhan yang bisa mengabulkan semuanya." kelopak mataku menutup erat, "Seandainya saya meminta dilahirkan kembali dengan kehidupan yang lebih baik, apa anda bisa mengabulkannya?"

"..."

"Apa saya… pantas untuk hidup?"

"Bagiku kau pantas berada di Inazuma Japan."

Jawaban itu sedikit banyak membuat hatiku yang tadinya kosong sedikit demi sedikit terisi. Ada rasa hangat membungkusku perlahan seiring dengan kesadaranku yang semakin terjaga...

"_―_TO!"

...menyambut orang yang sedang memelukku erat dan memanggil namaku terus menerus seakan aku berharga.

"HAYATO!"

Tubuhku mati rasa. Sepertinya setelah mencekokiku dengan obat, mereka berbuat sesukanya lalu meninggalkanku seenaknya. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin tertawa karena yakin pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

"A… yah…"

"Jangan bicara, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

Tanganku menghentikannya cepat. Aku tidak mau merepotkannya lebih dari ini.

Sudah cukup.

"Aku ingin menghilang. Itu saja sudah membuatku bahagia…" pintaku ke arah langit sebelum tubuhku benar-benar hilang tenaga. Bukannya berarti kesadaranku lenyap sama sekali. Aku masih merasakan tangan besar itu mengangkut tubuhku dan membawanya dengan mobil. Mendengarnya meneriakkan namaku dan terus menerus berusaha mengajakku bicara sepanjang perjalanan.

―yang semakin lama tidak terdengar lagi.

Seharusnya aku tahu. Sejak awal aku bukanlah pelangi yang lengkap dengan ragam warna yang seimbang satu sama lain. Aku timpang―seperti selama ini dan seterusnya.

Aku hanyalah pelangi biru.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 12: Craving Shangri-La

**PLEASE NOTICE: Entire plot of 'Pelangi Biru' until it's ending is not engineering.  
If there are similarities groove, then you realize that plagiarism has occurred. Thank you. :)**

* * *

_「 __"Sex is funny and love is serious."_

―Stephan Jenkins 」

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 12 : ****_Craving Shangri-La_**

* * *

Hujan sudah berhenti, dan pelangi di luar jendela terlihat lagi.

"Hayato."

Setengah duduk di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit, aku bergeming. Mengabaikan sapaan dari suara yang amat kukenal.

"Tidak masalah kau tidak mau bicara padaku, tapi tolong dengar. Aku―ayah serius ingin meminta maaf."

Setelah apa yang selama ini dia lakukan padaku? Dia pasti bercanda. Kuakui itu lucu, tapi aku tidak berhasil merespon apapun persis seperti boneka yang rusak.

Arah pandangku tetap jatuh lurus, menatap kosong pelangi itu lagi dalam diam hingga sosoknya surut menjadi titik-titik air. Yang tidak kumengerti, kenapa orang yang disampingku tidak ikut lenyap? Kenapa dia tidak pergi?

"Hayato," dia mencoba lagi, "Aku tahu kau sekarang sangat membenciku."

Pegangan pada selimut di atas tubuhku menguat. Cukup, aku sudah lelah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku tidak apa-apa menghilang. Aku tetap akan bertanggung jawab untukmu."

Selepas kalimat terakhir, dia mencium keningku lalu melangkah berat menuju pintu.

"Selamat tinggal."

Mulutku terkunci rapat saat mengawasi langkahnya yang menjauh melalui indera pendengaranku. Hanya beberapa saat setelah senyap, aku mulai terisak. Semakin lama semakin intens hingga akhirnya menangis hebat.

Aku berteriak.

Aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya―membenamkan wajahku di dalam selimut.

Padahal semua sudah seperti harapanku; dia akhirnya pergi selamanya untuk kedua kalinya.

Padahal―

"Kau percaya keajaiban?"

Pertanyaan seorang anak berumur sekitar tujuh tahun membuyarkan lamunanku yang sedang terduduk di atas papan kayu di tepi sungai, mendengar bising kereta melintas pada menit-menit tertentu. Bukan tempat menyenangkan karena ingatan buruk yang sempat kualami dengan kakak beradik sialan itu tidak pernah bisa kulupakan hingga sekarang.

Heran. Kenapa hanya hal-hal menyebalkan yang selalu hinggap dalam ingatanku?

Bahkan setelah hitungan bulan berlalu dari sejak terakhir aku mengalami overdosis obat terlarang dan dirawat di rumah sakit, memori akan dia yang kubenci tidak bisa sepenuhnya padam. Tidak bisa kuhirap. Malah membuat salah satu daerah di bagian dadaku semakin nyeri.

Kumainkan beberapa batu di sekitar kakiku yang sengaja kupungut. Untuk melepas emosi, aku melemparnya satu per satu sambil meloloskan beberapa kalimat tanya yang tidak mungkin terjawab secara instan―sama seperti pertanyaan yang baru saja ditujukan padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Menurutku kepercayaan itu dibuat, bukan terjadi begitu saja."

Sudah menjadi gayaku untuk selalu tersenyum dan pura-pura ramah ketika berbicara dengan seseorang asing. Kupaksa mengangkat dua ujung bibirku saat mengikuti arah pembicaraan.

"Apa kau sudah membuat dirimu menjadi keajaiban?"

Mataku menyelidiki bocah itu lagi. Sikapnya sok dewasa sekali untuk anak seusianya. Tidak berbeda denganku sekarang, memaksakan diri untuk menimbang terlalu banyak hal-hal apatis dan pragmatis hanya demi alasan mempertahankan hidup.

Lagipula mukjizat macam apa yang sedang dia pertanyakan? Selama ini aku hanya menjadi magnet bencana. Tidak ada hal baik terjadi di sekelilingku hingga kini. Semua hasil seakan sama; buruk dan menyiksa.

Aku mengubah posisi menjadi berdiri, melempar batu lain yang kugenggam untuk melampiaskan apapun dengan sisa tenagaku sebelum berbalik ke arahnya, menatapnya yang memiliki level pandang cukup jauh di bawah.

"Aku pernah membunuhmu."

Kilat matanya tidak pudar, "Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak mati, saat itu kau tidak benar-benar membunuhku."

"Benarkah?"

Kupandangi versi kecil diriku yang mengangguk seraya memandangku lekat, disertai lengkung senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali bisa tersenyum seperti itu.

"Karena kau―Matatagi Hayato, adalah keajaiban." ujung jarinya menyentuhku di suatu titik di dada. Tepat di bagian hati, "Jangan menyesali hidupmu karena kau terlalu berharga."

…membuat air mataku meleleh cepat tanpa kusadari.

Aku tahu dia tidak benar-benar ada, selama ini sosoknya hanyalah ilusiku. Wujud yang kuciptakan agar aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan berharap bisa mengulang semuanya. Dialah asal mula dan titik balik diriku yang sekarang.

"Aku bersyukur ternyata tidak membunuhmu."

Senyumnya mengembang lebih lebar, di momen yang sama keberadaannya semakin samar. Aku yakin dia akan menghilang karena sekarang aku memutuskan untuk menghapus keberadaannya, "Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi?"

Kepalanya kembali mengangguk, "Kau boleh tetap mengingatku. Mengingat kenangan-kenangan buruk. Tapi apapun masalahnya, tetaplah bertahan. Karena kau tidak sendirian."

"Sendirian juga tidak masalah."

Dia menggeleng, menunjukkan rasa percaya dirinya lagi yang masih tidak kupahami darimana asalnya.

"Jujur saja pada dirimu dulu. Untuk saat ini, itu saja sudah cukup. Kau tahu mereka… juga dia, akan selalu ada untuk mencintaimu. Jangan selalu menyiksa hatimu, itu tidak menyelesaikan apapun!"

"Dasar sombong." usahaku menahan seringai membuatnya tertawa lepas untuk beberapa saat. Sekali lagi suara bising dari kereta yang melintas mengisi absennya pembicaraan kami sebelum kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, semoga beruntung."

"―dan terima kasih…"

Perasaanku luar biasa ringan saat melempar jauh batu terakhir ke dalam sungai.

* * *

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku menuju rumah hingga menangkap jauh sosok Shun dan Yuuta sedang bermain air di pancuran depan taman.

"SHUUUN, YUUTAAA!" aku berteriak dari kejauhan, membuat mereka melambaikan tangan bersemangat ke arahku.

"Ada apa kak?! Mau main bersama kami?"

"TITIP RUMAH YA, KAKAK MAU PERGI SEBENTAR!"

Keduanya saling pandang bergantian lalu melihatku dengan sorot mata cemas tapi kujulurkan gesit dua tanganku, menghentikan langkah mereka sebelum mendekat, "HANYA SEBENTAR, JADI KALIAN TIDAK PERLU IKUT!"

"Kakak mau ke mana? Lihat awannya sudah gelap, sebentar lagi akan hujan?!"

"Kakak pasti akan pulang, jadi jangan nakal!" volume suaraku menjadi lebih kecil.

"Tapi kak―"

Merasa waktu semakin sempit, tanganku hanya melambai sekali lagi ke arah kedua adikku sebelum membawa kakiku berlari menuju tempat yang kutahu. Hanya satu setengah jam menggunakan mobil, hanya lima puluh menit menggunakan kereta, berarti cukup tiga jam menggunakan sepasang kakiku.

Seperti yang diperkirakan, hujan benar-benar datang. Meski begitu aku tetap nekat berlari, hanya berhenti dua kali untuk membeli minum di mesin pendingin. Tubuhku memang lelah dan sangat basah, tapi tidak dengan perasaanku. Dan dia harus tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang.

Kaleng kosong yang isinya sudah kuhabiskan kubuang dalam tempat sampah, "Ah~ Aku harus sampai sebelum gelap…"

Mengabaikan tamparan air hujan yang menyakiti, sekali lagi aku berlari. Kesempatanku untuk tidak bisa mengikuti perlombaan lari mewakili sekolah mungkin telah hancur kala itu, membuatku tidak sempat berkompetisi untuk menguji diri―apakah aku bisa menang atau kalah. Berbeda dengan saat ini, aku harus bisa memenangkan taruhan yang sudah kupasang demi melanjutkan hidupku.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, beberapa penjaga yang sudah mengenal wajahku mempersilakanku masuk. Mereka bahkan berbaik hati menawarkan pakaian ganti melihat sekujur tubuhku yang sudah kuyub mengingat hujan deras baru saja mengguyur, menerpaku.

"Tuan Hayato!"

Satu hal lagi dari arah belakang, pria berkacamata hitam yang selama ini mengantarku terkejut kemudian mendekat ke arahku, membawaku bersama di bawah payungnya dengan ekspresi agak berlebihan seakan aku ini hantu―juga mendengar kalimatnya yang menyenangkan berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih. Paman sehat?"

"Tidak bisa lebih sehat dari ini setelah melihat anda." kuanggap itu sebuah berkah yang baik mengingat selama ini keberadaanku seakan tidak pernah berarti bagi orang lain.

Bergegas, dia mendesakku untuk ikut melewati jalan belakang―bermaksud mengeringkan pakaian sekaligus mambawaku beristirahat sejenak. Di sana, lagi-lagi beberapa wajah _maid_ yang kukenal menyapa. Karena memang merasa tidak enak masuk ke dalam memakai pakaian basah dan kotor, aku mengindahkan tawaran mereka.

"…pak Presdir… ada…?" tanyaku skeptis pada yang berkacamata hitam tersebut setelah aku berhasil mengganti pakaianku dengan kemeja hijau pucat dan celana sedikit longgar sekarang.

Responnya positif, "Ayah anda ada di ruang kerja…"

Aku terkesiap akan jawabannya, tidak menyangka pria ini telah mengetahui rahasia besarku. Aku menarik napas panjang. Ada setitik cemas melintas, apa keputusanku untuk datang adalah benar atau salah―terutama karena aku belum siap jikalau setiap kebenaran dari kehidupanku terbongkar suatu saat pada khalayak luas.

"…b-boleh saya masuk?"

"Beliau selalu menunggu anda…"

Selesai mengucapkan terima kasih, aku diantar menuju salah satu kamar yang terlalu kukenal. Tentu saja, kami beberapa kali bercinta di dalamnya. Aku sering mengganggunya saat dia sedang bekerja, walau begitu dia selalu meluangkan waktu untuk memanjakanku. Mataku menutup untuk mengenang ingatan itu sejenak sebelum menarik napas panjang lagi.

Aku tidak yakin harus mengetuk dulu karena melihat pintunya sudah terbuka sedikit. Dari jauh kulihat dia sedang duduk menghadap ke arah jendela, menatap sisa hujan dengan lintingan tembakau menyala di ujung bibir. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya merokok, jadi kuanggap itu salah satu kemunduran drastis dalam hidupnya.

Cukup lama aku terdiam di tempatku berdiri karena masih mencoba mengatur udara yang masuk terlebih dahulu―naik dan turun, hisap dan hembus dalam tempo lambat. Mencari momen terbaik untuk mengutarakan kalimat yang kuinginkan.

"Aku tidak suka ruangan yang berasap…" ucapku keras akhirnya.

Dia yang terkejut spontan beranjak dari kursinya saat mendengar suaraku. Menjatuhkan linting di ambang mulutnya beserta berkas-berkas di tangannya ke atas lantai.

"Hayato?!"

Karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, aku hanya terdiam kaku layaknya orang idiot di ambang pintu sementara dia bergegas mendekatiku.

Kupandangi wajahnya lagi setelah sekian lama. Kebencian yang amat sangat membuat mataku terlalu buta untuk mengamati hal-hal detil sehingga gagal memerhatikan garis mukanya yang terlalu mirip denganku, misalnya saja helai coklat kami juga warna dari bola mata kami yang serupa. Sesungguhnya aku masih berharap hubungan darah yang ada di antara kami hanyalah sebuah lelucon.

"Hayato… apa ini artinya, kau memaafkan ayah…?" walau sekarang jarak di antara kami hanya sekitar dua langkah, tapi suaranya terlalu sayup. Telingaku hampir tidak bisa mendengar kalimatnya.

**Maaf dan memaafkan. Sebuah topik yang menurutku terlalu berat untuk sebuah renungan. **

Mulutku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lidahku kelu―sungguh. Semua keberanian yang dari awal kukumpulkan menguap drastis. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya spontan memeluknya, menyembunyikan air mata yang terlanjur meluap.

Lagi-lagi jantungku harus memburu intens saat dia membalas pelukanku. Samar dari balik pundaknya kulihat hujan mulai mereda, menampilkan sosok pelangi yang terllihat jelas dari jendela kantornya yang besar.

"Aku benci warna biru." ujarku pada diri sendiri yang tentu saja bisa didengar olehnya karena setelahnya dia memelukku lebih erat.

"―aku tidak mengerti kenapa masih ada yang masih mencintai warna itu. Menyedihkan."

Perlahan detak jantungku semakin stabil walau aku masih tengah menangis. Apa ini artinya aku sudah berhasil memaafkan? Apa aku sudah dimaafkan?

Lalu bagaimana hubungan kami setelah ini?

"Karena memang tidak ada yang bisa membencinya. Warna itu begitu spesial." tangannya hangat kini menangkup wajahku, menghapus lembut sisa-sisa air mataku yang sempat jatuh.

Tidak penting bagaimana kelanjutannya. Untuk saat ini aku sangat merindukan sentuhannya. Saat-saat dia membelaiku, mengecupku, menggelitik permukaan kulitku melalui napasnya yang hangat. Ternyata aku memang rindu sekali padanya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hayato."

"Aku pulang, Ayah."

* * *

**END of Chapters.**

(next chapter; epilogue)


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**.

Apa harapan terakhir Cinderella yang kau tahu?

Hidup Bebas? Hidup bahagia? Atau hidup mewah karena berhasil mendapatkan pasangan seorang pangeran tampan?

Menurutku semuanya keliru. Di mataku Cinderella hanya berusaha terlepas dari beban akan dendam terhadap ibu tiri dan saudara-saudaranya.

Sama sepertiku.

Aku berharap ke depannya memiliki hidup tanpa dendam dan penyesalan, karena semua itu ternyata menumpuk lalu menuntunku ke jalan sesat bahkan menyakitkan.

Dan tanpa sadar, ternyata aku sudah memutuskan membayar semuanya tidak hanya dengan tubuh, tapi dengan hati. Karena sejak pertama kali terjebak di dalam dunia yang begitu kotor, ternyata aku sudah membuang jauh-jauh hatiku sampai dia menemukannya lalu menyimpannya untuk dikembalikan padaku.

Kulihat hati itu sudah sobek, hancur, koyak, bahkan aku tidak sudi lagi mengakuinya. Tapi dengan sabar dia menambal bagian yang sobek, merawat bagian yang hancur, bahkan memperbaiki bagian yang koyak. Aku menutup mata dari semua itu, bahkan ketika dia terpaksa menyakitiku.

Bukan karena tanggung jawab atau kewajiban, tapi cinta.

Cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu tidak pernah membosankan walau sudah berkali-kali menggelitik gendang telingaku. Bahkan aku ingin mendengarnya terus tanpa henti karena aku tahu, aku sendiri membutuhkannya.

"Saya juga… _sir_…"

Aku duduk di pangkuannya untuk mendominasi utuh rongga mulutnya, menautkan lidahku pada lidahnya. Menautkan jemariku di belakang lehernya. Entahlah, apa rehabilitasi yang kujalani benar-benar berguna karena nikmat itu kembali menggerayangi seluruh permukaan kulitku. Memancarkan sensasi yang luar biasa candu.

"Berhentilah bersikap formal, Hayato. Kau bahkan bisa memanggilku… ayah…" pintanya yang tidak akan kukabulkan begitu saja.

"Ayah saya sudah mati." ucapku di sela-sela ciuman, "Kuharap…"

Sebelumnya aku pernah bilang padamu; kau boleh mengataiku pelacur atau apa saja. Tapi apapun yang kau katakan, sekarang aku merasa berbeda. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan banyak hal karena kebodohanku. Dan saat Tuhan tidak mengijinkanku mengakhiri hidup, aku hanya ingin lebih berguna, dibutuhkan,

―dicintai.

Aku membuka celanaku dan mempersiapkan diri untuk prosesi selanjutnya, membantunya memasukkan ereksinya menembus rektumku. Tidak terburu nafsu, kami melakukannya sangat perlahan.

Ruang kamar itu remang menuju gelap. Aku yang memintanya seperti itu karena ingin melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dalam jarak dekat. Wajah orang yang seharusnya paling kubenci selama tujuh tahun terakhir hidupku.

"Hnn… nhh…" aku melenguh di tengah proses. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menikmati seks sebagai kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Semua kulakukan karena terpaksa dengan iming-iming bayaran di akhir acara. Tapi tidak kali ini, aku berusaha menikmati semuanya.

"Hayato, kau tidak akan menyesal?"

Aku hanya tergelak pendek. Sedikit memekik saat kejantanannya menusuk dalam supaya bisa berada di dalamku penuh. Pinggulku mulai bergerak mencari titik kenikmatan yang masih tersembunyi.

"Apa kau menyesal sudah menikahi ibu, Ayah?" bisikku di dekat telinganya, menghancurkan barikade formalitas yang menjadi pembatas di antara kami akhirnya. Kupaksa agar tangannya mendekap punggungku yang tidak tertutup apapun. Aku menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan di dalam dan permukaan tubuhku, semuanya.

Rasa panas itu semakin naik dan gerakanku semakin cepat. Rasanya darah seperti berkumpul di satu titik di salah satu bagian tubuhku yang terlalu sensitif. Mendesak kenikmatan yang masih tertahan untuk keluar secepat mungkin.

"Ahnnn!"

Kami klimaks di saat yang bersamaan, terengah-engah sesudahnya. Tapi tidak kulepas dia pergi, aku masih ingin menyimpan kehangatannya di dalam tubuhku, "Jangan dilepas… biarkan saja begini… sebentar…"

Anusku berdenyut kencang seakan jantungku berpindah tempat. Aku menyenderkan kepala di dada bidangnya yang hanya sesekali bisa kurasakan saat aku masih kecil. Yang bahkan aku sudah tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hayato…"

Senyumku mengembang saat mendengar kalimat itu lagi dan saat dia memelukku lebih erat.

"Boleh untukku… pelangi itu…?" bisikku ditelinganya. "Aku masih menyimpannya, jepit pelangi itu…"

"Untuk apa? Kau hendak memakainya?" satu anggukan membuatnya memaksaku untuk melihat wajahnya yang terkejut, sementara aku terbahak.

"Aku tidak mungkin memakai jepit rambut, tapi suatu saat aku ingin memberi rambutku _highlight_ dengan warna biru. Mungkin di salah satu sisi saja." jabarku ketika akhirnya mengambil jarak untuk melepaskan diri. Merasakan cairan hangat melunccur deras di antara pangkal pahaku.

"Hei, kau masih sekolah. Lakukan kalau sudah kuliah saja."

"Pikiran itu sudah kuno! Sekarang teman-temanku bahkan sudah mewarnai rambutnya."

Ya. Teman.

Aku ingin tertawa saat menyebut mereka begitu. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengangkat subyek baru yang merusak _mood_, jadi untuk hari ini akan kubiarkan saja sebagai pengecualian.

Jemarinya yang terampil mengacak rambutku, "Kau akan selalu kemari setiap minggu, kan?"

"Aku tetap dapat uang jajan, kan?" aku berkelakar dan dia mencubit pangkal hidungku gemas lalu kami kembali berciuman.

Tidak ada satupun dari sisa keluargaku yang harus tahu tentang ini baik ibu, Yuuta, maupun Shun. Aku telah meraih kebahagiaanku dengan mendapatkan ayah sekaligus kekasih. Tapi demi keluargaku yang sesungguhnya, aku ingin memberikan kebahagiaan lain tersendiri.

Sehingga sebagai pemeran utama cerita yang sangat mirip Cinderella, aku hanya membutuhkan campur tangan dari sang ibu peri untuk memberikan sentuhan akhir.

* * *

.

.

「 "_Depression taught me the importance of compassion and hard work, and that you can overcome enormous obstacles."_

―Rob Delaney 」

.

.

* * *

"Tuan Kuroiwa…"

Siang itu aku mendekati pria berjanggut putih yang sedang bersantai di sebuah kedai bersama gadis kecil berambut hijau gelap.

Melihat dari perbedaan umur, kutebak gadis itu cucunya walau jujur saja tidak ada kemiripan di antara mereka satu sama lain. Sayangnya aku sedang tidak berminat bermain tebak-tebakan karena memiliki tujuan lebih penting.

"―boleh saya duduk?" tanyaku diiringi senyum.

Dia mengangguk dan aku langsung mengambil tempat kosong di seberangnya, berhadapan dengan keduanya.

"Kau sedikit berubah."

Sapaan itu kusambut dengan gelak tertahan, "Saya selalu seperti ini. Hanya seorang Matatagi Hayato yang tidak akan percaya kepada siapa pun sampai akhir hidupnya."

"Tapi kau memutuskan percaya padaku."

Bibirku menghadiahkan senyum tipis, "Saya tidak percaya, saya bertaruh."

Kami bertukar pandang beberapa saat hingga salah seorang pelayan wanita mendatangi meja, memberikan buku menu seandainya aku ingin memesan sesuatu.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu?"

Kuputuskan pesananku segera supaya pelayan itu menyingkirkan buku menu yang ada, aku ingin secepatnya kembali pada topik untuk berkonsentrasi menjawab pertanyaan.

"Saya sudah masuk ke dalam tim sepak bola SMP Kaiou. Dan atas rekomendasi ketua tim, saya bisa mengikuti eliminasi Inazuma Japan."

"Lalu apa kondisi yang kau harapkan?"

Aku terkekeh. Rupanya pria luar biasa ini memang tidak suka berbasa-basi, membuatku cukup menyukainya.

"Saya ingin anda menjanjikan sejumlah uang untuk membeli rumah yang besar."

Ya. Itulah harapanku sejak awal―memberikan tempat tinggal layak bagi keluarga kecilku dari hasil jerih payah sendiri.

"Hanya itu?"

Kepalaku mengangguk mantap, "Yang saya butuhkan sekarang hanyalah membahagiakan ibu dan adik-adik saya. Karena sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan pribadi, saya tidak boleh egois."

"Kuterima. Kita akan bertemu di lapangan eliminasi seminggu lagi."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Aku menghabiskan soda dingin yang kupesan lalu berdiri, beranjak pamit. "―sebagai rasa terima kasih atas _bento_ waktu itu, kali ini biarkan saya yang membayar." aku mengambil struk jumlah pesanan di atas meja, melewati gadis bersurai hijau yang sedari tadi hanya menatapku dengan sorot mata kaku. Pijakanku terhenti untuk berbalik sebentar―menatap teduh ke arah mereka.

"Tuan Kuroiwa," suaraku menyita sekali lagi perhatiannya,

"―ternyata anda juga bukan Tuhan, dan saya bersyukur karenanya."

Kakiku melangkah ringan menjauhi pintu kafe, ke tempat di mana sebuah mobil hitam mewah terparkir tidak jauh. Ke tempat di mana seorang ayah dan supir setianya sedang duduk menunggu.

Kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan menjalani sesuatu yang menarik.

Sebuah kebahagiaan baru? Siapa yang tahu.

* * *

**Pelangi Biru  
**(because money says it…)  
.

**[THE END]**

_**to be continued in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy anime episode 1...**_

* * *

Thank's for reading this piece. Thank you for anyone who'd helped me.  
Thank you again for making me needed and fill me with love.

:)


End file.
